Date Night
by Kinglongoria
Summary: A divergent three year fic. This is a story depicting Bulma and Vegeta in the infamous 3 year gap. It is a realistic depiction of two people who slowly came together and ultimately broke apart. Could be rated T but has an M rating just to be one the safe side for a few steamy moments.
1. Date Night

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ but it would be a lot cooler if I did... Additionally the cover art is not mine, just something I found on Google.

AN: So this is my first fanfic. I'd like to thank froglady15, great author in her own right, for encouraging me to try my hand at writing my own and posting it. I'd also like to thank the beta for this chapter dragonbabezee who took time out of her busy schedule to make this happen. Going to try and update weekly, I'm thinking Fridays until we are done. So feel free to leave me a review and tell me what you think and stay tuned for more.

Date Night

It was another typical night for Bulma. Vegeta had been living here at Capsule Corp for a few months now and things had worked themselves into sort of a normal routine for them. Nights such as these were what Bulma privately referred to as _date nights,_ though she'd never tell him that. He'd probably take it out of context and blow things _way_ out of proportion, so she just kept thoughts like that to herself, even though it became painfully obvious as they had more of them that it was exactly like a _date night_. **Perhaps it isn't so obvious to him** , she reasoned. He was from a completely different culture than Earth. One that she wanted him to share more about with her but he only gave out details sparingly.

So Bulma prepared the usual festivities for when Vegeta finally decided to emerge from the shower. Twenty delicious pizzas were ordered from what became _their_ favorite pizzeria. Which became the favorite was discovered through much trial and error and careful negotiations from both parties. Vegeta had a thing for Meat Lover's pizza. **Go figure the caveman was more carnivore than omnivore,** she mused to herself. But he still ate all the other flavors too. It amused her to no end that he even developed a taste for Hawaiian Pizza.

She also had his favorite beer out and ready for consumption. She had a mini cooler with a thirty pack of his beer by the couch for him. She had been surprised that he drank at all. When she first met him, Bulma had mistakenly assumed that all he did was train and he was no fun at all. How _wrong_ she was.

After a particularly nasty fight on the phone with Yamcha one night, Vegeta found her drinking by herself, a bottle of whipped cream vodka in one hand and lighter in the other as she prepared to burn a few pictures of her boyfriend. She could still remember his words to this day. "If you going to drink and commit random wanton destruction the least you could do is share." He said to her. They then began to drink the entire liquor cabinet, and empty the fridge of all its alcoholic content. Vegeta pointed out to her which drinks he liked, and which were too sweet or too fruity for his tastes. He was actually surprised that a few tasted similar to drinks he'd had in space, in the equivalent of galactic taverns he used to go with Nappa and Raditz between missions.

To be honest, she could not remember what happened that night after a certain point. She awoke the next morning with more than a few scrapes and bruises, and she noted quite a bit of Yamcha's pictures were burned in a trashcan, or whatever ashes she could make out that used to be celluloid. There were lots of empty bottles of various liquors and beers laying everywhere, and surprisingly, as she looked around she noticed a distinct lack of vomit puddles. **Oh Yeah!** She had thought to herself that morning in triumph and did a little dance. She might have blacked out but she still her held her liquor or other random alcohol in. However, when she looked down at her attire she was equal parts shocked and amused. Apparently sometime during their escapades, she lost her panties and her bra and was only wearing an oversized shirt. From what she could tell they did not have sex. She imagined she'd be feeling more _satisfied_ and sore if that happened.

Thankfully their date night rituals were not all wild like that. Though she was still young, Bulma had more responsibilities now than in her early twenties, and could not get that drunk every night. Most date nights were actually about as they were expected to be tonight; just some good greasy food, a few drinks to lighten the mood and a movie or a TV show. As with the food, the viewing schedule was carefully negotiated by both parties. Bulma got to pick a show or movie one night and Vegeta got to pick the next, and if either party was not too tired after the first movie or show, the other person gets their turn.

Not surprising to Bulma, Vegeta had a very dark sense of humor. He liked movies and shows with gore, blood and violence. What she did find surprising was that on occasion he did like animal documentaries as well. Many of their nights they spent watching Animal Planet. True, Vegeta still got his gore watching lions tear apart their prey or crocodiles grab a zebra as it got a drink of water. He actually laughed during those times and the first time she heard it, it shocked her.

Bulma then heard the shower stop in the other room. It was show time. She turned the TV on to Animal Planet since it was a Vegeta night. He might not pick it, but it was good start to change it there and see if he wanted to watch it or not. Then she sat down on her side of the couch. She cracked open a beer for him and left it on his side of the table. Vegeta came down the stairs in bare feet, a pair of shorts and a white tank top. **Typical Vegeta attire for the night, or training or social events** , Bulma giggled to herself. He sat down next to her grabbed a slice of pizza (Meat Lover's first of course) and a beer in the other hand as he turned his attention to the TV.

"All right Animal Planet. Let's see what kind of predator is going on the hunt tonight," he remarked. Vegeta grinned in delight as this particular show was about Great White Sharks attacking people.

"Hey Vegeta, how come you like seeing these kinds of shows so much? I've always wondered that," Bulma asked him.

"Well woman, watching humans torn limb from limb by the various predators of this planet _never_ gets old," he chuckled darkly.

Bulma could not help but laugh at his dry wit. It had actually grown on her these last few months. **The others think he has no sense of humor!** She thought with glee. How wrong they were. Bulma then drank her own mixed drink; a combination of whipped cream vodka and coke. It's tasted like a _very, very good_ float to her. A few drinks and slices of pizza later, Bulma began wondering something.

"Vegeta? Why don't you share this side of yourself with the others?" Bulma inquired.

"Because to put it simply, they are not my friends, they are not my comrades, nor are they my peers or equals in any way. I just don't like them and don't feel the need to socialize with them," he explained as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"That's true I can't picture any of them besides Goku coming anywhere close to you in strength. Only Piccolo might rival you in intelligence and battle strategy. Plus none of them have lived a life even remotely similar to yours. I guess you really don't have anything in common with them," Bulma agreed with him as a thought popped into her head she just had voice out loud.

"Don't remind me. It makes me even want the company of Nappa and Raditz," he admitted with a sigh.

"Why is that?" she asked him with genuine curiosity.

"I long for the company of other Saiyans," he divulged.

"There is still Goku and Gohan," she pointed out.

"Correction, I long for the company of _real_ Saiyans," he declared with a chuckle.

"I suppose you have a point there," she affirmed, joining him in him in his merriment.

"Nappa, as thick as he used to be, was the last member of my social class alive. And Raditz, despite being a third class, was at least from the warrior class. We shared social and cultural bonds I neglected to acknowledge until they were gone. They were idiots, but they were _my_ idiots," he revealed to her.

"Wait, so why do you show this side to _me_?" Bulma asked confused as she was quite different from the mysterious Prince as well. As he pondered her question Vegeta tilted his head to the side, considering the answer.

"I honestly don't know why," he admitted as he shrugged his shoulders.

This response got Bulma thinking. Maybe he didn't know why. He actually did go out of his way to socialize and keep her company just as much as she did with him, and even though she organized date night to keep them both entertained, he did go out of his way to spend time with her and cheer her up with his dark humor. He honestly did not have to share meals with her during the day. He could train longer or he could have her mother make him food at times other than her lunch breaks, breakfast or dinner time. He actually seemed to make an unconscious effort to be around her. Oh well, she wasn't going to dwell on something that wasn't broken. Truth is she enjoyed their _date nights_ way more than going on actual dates with Yamcha to clubs and restaurants.

"Best not to overthink it I guess. _Let's get back to more foolish humans torn apart by aquatic apex predators!_ " Bulma imitated in her best Vegeta voice. Vegeta smiled at her and raised his bottle so they could have a toast; a human tradition he had picked up and rather liked.

"Damn straight, woman," he replied as his bottle and her glass clinked together.


	2. Another Date Night

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ but it would be a lot cooler if I did...

AN: So here we are again. My new beta for this chapter is the wonderfully talented froglady15. If you haven't read her work Endlessly or it's ongoing sequel Butterflies and Hurricanes, you really should they are fantastic. Again feel free to either leave me a review or a private message to let me know what you think so far. So without further ado on with the story.

Another Date Night

Bulma parked her car and walked through the door of Capsule Corp, exhausted; it had been a long day at the office. Things were not going well with her latest project. They had another setback, it made things go over budget and she was under serious pressure to deliver a new prototype on time. As if that was not enough, Yamcha had once again run off to train over four months ago, _without a word_ , and she had no idea when or _if_ he'd return.

So as she put her purse down and put her keys in the bowl on the counter, she was shocked as she peered into the living room. There on the couch was Vegeta clad in his typical attire. **Seriously this guy likes repetition. I wonder if he has ever considered a little variety in his wardrobe.** She wondered playfully. She knew _he_ knew she was there, but waited for _him_ to acknowledge her anyway. It was one of their little games.

"Woman, what are you gawking at? It's your turn to pick something to watch. If you hurry up, and be a _good girl_ , I might even not mock your choice of entertainment," he implied in a puckish tone.

Bulma released a giggle at that. **The day Vegeta doesn't mock me is the day Krillin becomes more than the senzu bean guy,** she musedas she walked over and took her customary seat next to him. As she sat down she noted he had already ordered food for the night. Tonight was apparently Chinese takeout night. Surprisingly, he had actually _waited_ for her to show up for once without immediately devouring his share of the food.

"Well?" he asked impatiently as he handed her a glass that suspiciously looked like her favorite whipped cream vodka and coke. She gave him a smile as she took the glass from him. Though he did not turn to see her reaction, she knew he could tell from his peripheral vision that she had indeed smiled. In the six months since they started this ritual, a night such as tonight, with Vegeta being _considerate_ was a first.

 **I can't believe I forgot all about date night! This is just what I need.** She thought hopefully. She pondered her choices as she took a sip from the heavenly mixture of alcohol and sweet soda. Vegeta had little patience for a lot of things she preferred, and she did want to watch something romantic tonight since it was her turn. So Bulma decided on a movie that had a romantic theme in it, but was more of a comedy and action flick. She knew the perfect choice. Vegeta would be almost tricked into watching a romance film and not even know it. Bulma selected the title of film with the remote and a devious smile on her face.

"The Princess Bride?" he asked incredulously, "Woman, I am not sitting through one of your _ridiculous_ fairy tales again."

"Okay first of all, it's _my_ night so it's _my_ choice and secondly, we have a long standing deal, remember?" she reminded him. Bulma was in no mood to fight tonight. She was tired and just wanted to relax. So before he could open his mouth to protest she cut him off "How about we have an amendment to our original deal?"

"What did you have in mind?" he asked as he suspiciously raised an eyebrow at her.

"I propose we make a new rule. We watch films in turns just as before, however after the first thirty minutes if one of us still doesn't like it, we change it something else," she offered.

"What about those earth broadcast shows? Some of them are thirty minutes long," he pointed out.

"In the case of TV shows since plot lines are sometimes slow and some shows take a bit to get into, I propose we agree to watch at least four episodes before making a judgment call on the entire series," she compromised with him.

Vegeta drank his beer as he thought about her terms carefully as he looked up and put his free hand on his chin. It was not an ideal agreement; he would prefer not to be exposed to too much sappy human nonsense. The deal made sense to him though, plus he always had the option to negotiate a better deal to _his advantage_ with her in the future. So he nodded to her and handed her one of his egg rolls without looking.

Bulma took the egg roll with confusion. She had never seen _any_ Saiyan _ever_ share _anything_ where food was involved. **Not even the happy go lucky Goku is that nice when it came to food!** She thought amazingly. To be honest, the gesture took her aback, and she wondered what changed about them as he appeared to do that without thinking based on him not even facing her while just waiting for the movie to start. She didn't realize she'd taken so long to ponder this new development, and of course did not notice the peculiar expression on her face until the odd silence was broken by Vegeta.

"Woman, if you are not going to eat that egg roll, then give it back to me," he jokingly threatened her. Bulma then quickly shoved the whole thing in her mouth and childishly opened it teasing him that it was too late to take it back now. Vegeta only chuckled at her immaturity.

"You're such a child sometimes," he teased.

"And you're not? Mr. _Woman, my Gravity Room is broken or Woman, my clothes are all dirty_! " she taunted him in her Vegeta impression as she lightly punched his arm. They both started laughing at the same time of her rather funny satire of him, and once she came back to focus on the task at hand, she started the movie.

Though she could not help but wonder why he shared those _particular_ egg rolls. Those spicy shrimp egg rolls were something he had developed quite a taste for. They were one of his favorites. Not that Saiyans were picky when it came to food. But she had noticed that in the past, he always ordered extra or asked for more of them. He'd sooner fight someone to the death than _share_ one; especially one that he'd already set aside for himself. Maybe sharing food is a big cultural thing for his people?

"Vegeta, do Saiyans normally share their food with others? Is it a custom or something?" she asked him.

"Hell no, we'd sooner fight each other to death than share even one bite with each other," he declared.

"Then why did you give me some of yours?" she inquired.

"Because that spiced crustacean roll is too amazing for one person to eat it all. Some things are better experienced together," he suggested knowingly.

It was a simple yet profound statement. Just like Vegeta himself somehow both complex and straight to the point, but filled with hidden meaning. Bulma had to admit to herself, _none_ of her friends could converse with her like _he_ could. Perhaps it had to do with being Royalty or how he was raised. But both the gesture and his state were just the latest on small but profound changes Bulma noticed in Vegeta but no one else seemed to. He was slowly becoming more human, the more he time he spent on Earth. While she suspected he'd never be a mild mannered Earthling, he was certainly adopting more customs and habits of one. She had to wonder at the reason behind this.

To Bulma's delight, Vegeta did not want to change the movie after thirty minutes. She knew she had chosen well. The humor in it was just dark enough to appeal to him, and the story had the romance elements she craved for the night. She was glad her gamble had paid off.

"So this was one of those human mating rituals you and your mother always squeal about like novice little female brats?" he inquired with interest.

"Well yes and no," she began as he raised an eyebrow in confusion at her.

"You are not supposed to skip through to end of the ceremony like he did in the movie. Your closest friends and family are supposed to be there to witness it. And the bride and groom customarily kiss at the conclusion of the ceremony," she informed him.

"Humans and your _ridiculous_ public displays of affection; I honestly don't understand them," he confessed to her frankly. Bulma took it all in stride. This was once again a sign of the huge cultural differences between the two of them. So she wasn't offended by his statement.

"Why would you not just skip to the end like the prince does in the story? That's the important part, right?" he asked her again, missing entirely the point of having a ceremony. Bulma giggled at his statement. **Such a typical male, just like all the rest he would be so quick to skip over parts that meant little to him,** she thought to herself and smiled.

"Yes the end of the ceremony is the important part, but you are not supposed to skip _any_ parts just for the sake of efficiency," Bulma conveyed to him in a knowing tone.

"Sometimes your whole planet astounds me," He admitted in all honesty.

"Well think of it like this a wedding is equal parts ceremony and show. It is supposed to both legally bind two people together and works as a public declaration showing their devotion to each other. Besides it's mostly for the woman to decide how short, how long, or how ornate the wedding will be," she declared haughtily.

"I'd like to see a woman make me suffer through that mess," he remarked with a challenging tone in his voice. Bulma chucked lightly at the surly prince. She was having a hard time picturing him sitting still long enough for a ceremony. Even she had to wonder what kind of woman would captivate him enough to make him go through with it.

"I rather like this Inigo Montoya," he claimed as he took a drink from his beer.

"I figured you would. He's a man who watched his father die. He was scarred by his father's murderer and swore revenge, and studied fighting for over twenty years to make it happen. Sound like anyone you know?" she asked him as she raised an eyebrow.

"You're right, maybe I should become the Dread Space Pirate Roberts. What do you think?" he quipped. Bulma spit up her drink a bit as she could not stop her laughter at that exact moment. It was just too funny to hold in. Seeing her do this made Vegeta join her in her revelry.

"Just doesn't have the same impact as _Vegeta Prince of All Saiyans!"_ she shouted in her Vegeta voice. He chuckled again at her satire of him. She knew his sense of humor quite well by this point.

"So you finally learned to respect my infamy; good for you Woman," he affirmed to her.

They both started laughing again at his humor. And somehow amidst all the laughs, drinks, and food, the stress of Bulma's life melted off her. Whether he wanted it or not this cranky prince was slowly becoming an important part of her life.


	3. A Mother's Love

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ but it would be a lot cooler if I did...

AN: So after a little thought I've decided to go with Wednesdays on the updates. If you're wondering I do drop subtle hints to TFS in these chapters. Not sure if one is in this chapter but they are out there. If anyone out there hasn't seen Team Four Star's DBZ Abridged you're missing out. It's hilarious.

A Mother's Love

It was late afternoon at Capsule Corp in the gardens. Vegeta sat with his legs crossed meditating after a good day's work out. Meditation was a refuge for him. Calming his mind and allowing to keep his sanity in an otherwise preposterous life he led. It was one of the many useful things he learned from Nappa, his Aide and teacher from his younger days. He meditated now as he was having a hard time adjusting to this new life and new surroundings. He was still very conflicted despite nine months of being here.

While his eyes were still closed he was brought out of his meditation by sweet sounding dulcet tones. He cracked his eyes open to see Mrs. Briefs watering the plants and humming a jubilant tune to herself. He continued to observe her and was overcome by strange yet oddly familiar sensations as he gazed at her lilting dance through gardens.

"Why do you do that?" he asked her surprising Mrs. Briefs. After being momentarily stunned, she put down the water can and turned to face him with a smile gracing her face.

"Because it makes me happy," she answered simply as she sat down beside him.

It had taken a lot of work, but Vegeta was finally comfortable around her after a few months. He would no longer move away or leave immediately when she tried to talk with him. In the last nine months of his living at Capsule Corp, he actually started to open up to her little by little, revealing more about himself to her.

"I can stop if it bothers you," she offered.

"No please…the sound is… _pleasant_ ," he admitted as he struggled to find the words in his vocabulary.

She smiled sweetly and continued humming her warm melody to him. Something about the sound made him feel calm and at peace. It was confusing to him. He had no idea a simple melody could have that effect on anyone, let alone a battle hardened Saiyan.

"What makes you happy Vegeta?" she asked innocently. Vegeta pondered that simple yet complex question. Outside of battle, which all Saiyans enjoy, he'd never given it much thought, and he was drawing a blank.

"I don't know," he disclosed after genuinely considering the question.

"Doesn't it make you happy when you spend time with Bulma?" she asked as nonchalantly as she could.

Mrs. Briefs knew _something_ was going on between the two of them but wasn't exactly sure _what_ at the moment. Technically Bulma was still seeing Yamcha. She looked at Vegeta as his eyes were raised to the sky as if seeking answers from the heavens.

"I…suppose it does," he confessed awkwardly.

Truth be told, he had never given much thought to time he spent with her. However, he did find it hard to deny that did _enjoy_ the nights he spent drinking, eating, and laughing with her. It seemed he never really considered it before now. The implication of these confusing emotions made him a little uncomfortable.

"What else makes you happy?" he inquired trying to deflect the conversation off him.

"Well besides singing and humming, hugs with my favorite people," she claimed as if it were obvious.

"I am not sure I understand the reason behind the custom," he revealed as politely as possible so as not to offend her.

Despite his contempt towards the other humans, this one was always cheerful and cordial, something he never told her he appreciated. Her very presence evoked strange feelings in him that lay dormant for years. As much as he wanted to put the same distance between himself and this woman as he did with other humans, something about her made him crave the opposite. It confused him to no end.

"What's there to understand? Surely you've been hugged before, maybe by your mother?" she asked sweetly.

"I don't remember my mother," he divulged as he once again eyed the heavens, "I was taken to Frieza as a mere boy and my memories of life before my time with Frieza are cloudy at best."

"Well, I can assure you _all_ mothers hug their children. It is one way mothers show they love their children," she conveyed to him knowingly.

"You think my mother loved me?" he asked honestly.

"I _know_ she did sweetie. She must have been very proud to have been the mother to the Prince of All Saiyans," she suggested to him in reassuring tone.

Vegeta stroked his chin and thought about this for a moment. Though he and Bulma often watched entertainment programs with the concept of love in it, he himself had never actually felt it. He had great respect and admiration for his father, but was unsure if he would go so far as to classify those sentiments as the same sort of love human beings always spoke of.

"You want to try one?" she offered.

"One what?" he asked not knowing her meaning.

"A hug silly," she answered as she giggled at him.

Mrs. Briefs knew she was taking a chance and pretended not to be nervous about it. Physical contact was a big step for Vegeta. He didn't talk about it much, but from what answers he did give her, she knew he had been conditioned _against_ public displays of affection. For him to even consider it was a major step.

Vegeta pondered this a moment. This hug ritual did seem to be in a lot of the human programs he watched with Bulma. People did seem to _enjoy_ the contact, from what he observed. So why not explore the culture more? If he didn't like it he would never have to do it again.

Vegeta nodded and sat in front of Mrs. Briefs. He had seen several variations of hugs in the human entertain programs, and he decided this was the one he wanted. So he turned his back to her and waited for her to make contact. If he was going to try a hug, he was largely uncomfortable with hugging someone in return, but receiving a hug while facing forward gave him the control to accept or break the hug.

Mrs. Briefs merely giggled at him. The she wrapped her arms around him. He flinched slightly at her touch she noted, but did not pull away. He was like a wild beast, very much not used to a loving embrace so she went slowly humming softly in his ear to reassure him and brought him to her chest. He seemed to relax in her arms as she started gently moving her fingers through his silky hair. After a little while, she noted a soft snore coming from him. He actually fell asleep at her ministrations.

Vegeta felt a blanket of warmth and comfort surrounding him. He didn't even notice that he dozed off. Everything about the situation was so odd, yet so familiar to him, as if calling to some side of him he never knew. Then he began to see an image he did not recognize. It must have been a memory. He saw a long blue dress. He felt himself entangled in soft, silky raven hair. A celestial, soft voice cooed and hummed sweetly to him. He gazed up to see the epitome of Saiyan beauty in a female form. **This cannot be real** , he thought as he gazed upon her. Yet something about her told him it was real or at least it had been. He could not make out her features, but her mere presence caused a deep sense of longing in him. He was wrapped in an embrace, nuzzling her chest. She ran soft delicate fingers through his hair calming him.

"My brave little warrior, I love you." An angelic feminine voice whispered to him in a loving tone.

Mrs. Briefs noticed Vegeta turn his head slightly and begin to nuzzle her bosom in his sleep. **He may not consciously remember, but somewhere deep down he knows he had a loving mother** , she thought to herself. She continued to run her hands though his hair and hum melodiously to him as Bulma approached from the main house. She was shocked to see the scene before her. Bulma closed her eyes an opened them again to make sure it was real. Vegeta had been here nine months, and besides a few occasional playful swats between them, he never made prolonged _physical_ contact with _anyone_. She walked calmly over to the pair so as not to disturb Vegeta.

" _What are you doing Mom_!" she whispered still in shock.

"Giving this nice young man a hug, what does it look like?" Mrs. Briefs answered her in an obvious tone. Bulma shook her head in disbelief at the simple answer. She had seen Vegeta angry, drunk, playful, condescending, and many other things, but never before had she ever seen serene Vegeta. Here he was the mighty Saiyan Prince nuzzling her mother like a child. The inconceivable sight just made her heart skip a beat. **Nine months ago I would never even have** _ **dreamed**_ **seeing him like this** , she thought.

"How did you convince him to do that?" she whispered incredulously.

"Well it sounded like he had never been hugged before so I just asked him if he wanted one," she stated simply. **How could he have never been hugged?** Bulma asked herself. **Then again he has been a soldier all his life** , she reasoned. Perhaps she could also start some more contact with Vegeta, since her mother had obviously opened that door.

"You have to be gentle with him and go slow. He was not raised in the same caring and loving environment as you. This is all still very foreign to him," Mrs. Briefs advised her daughter as if already knowing her thoughts.

"He is still adapting to life here and you can't rush him or expect too much too soon from him," she asserted in a motherly tone.

Bulma simply nodded and left. If she was honest with herself, she was jealous her mother got to hug him first, but this breakthrough meant much more was in store for the future. She'd loved to have been the one that got him to have that look on his face. So Bulma left her mother and Vegeta, she wanted to be gone before he woke up. He would probably _not_ want to be seen in that position just yet.

Vegeta awoke leisurely a few minutes after Bulma left. While he did not want to leave her embrace, he did have to get back to training before dinner. However, he _blatantly_ remained in his position and found himself enjoying the sense of comfort and acceptance it brought him. He inhaled the scent of wildflowers on her as well as he unique scent to imprint the pleasant experience in his memory. Vegeta slowly brought himself up and out of her embrace and faced Mrs. Briefs. She merely smiled and nodded to him before rising to get back to watering the flowers.

"Would you mind…if we…did that _ritual_ again sometime?" he inquired awkwardly, not looking in her direction.

"Of course sweetie, anytime," Mrs. Briefs answered cheerfully.


	4. The Lunch Date

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ but it would be a lot cooler if I did...

AN: I'm glad you readers out there seem to be enjoying the story so far. This honestly just started as a single one shot that morphed into more. Hopefully everyone will enjoy it until the end. I might even make a sequel for the 7 year gap.

The Lunch Date

Vegeta stepped out of the shower and made his way to the kitchen for lunch. While he thought it was pointless to shower before going back to train again, apparently it was against human etiquette to eat meals with others _smelling sweaty_ as Bulma put it. When he got to the table for his customary mid-day meal, he was surprised to find that Bulma wasn't there as she normally was.

Deciding this was odd and out of character for their normal mid-day routine, he decided to hunt her down. For the sake of familiarity of course, and not any misplaced sentiments that he needed her company or anything. So he searched the compound for her ki. He found it erratically fluctuating in her lab, so he made his way to her.

When he opened the door to the lab he was greeted with an unfamiliar site. Bulma was smashing her tools on a combat droid in frustration, with tears in her eyes, and her normally neat hair was wildly flowing in every direction. The sight caused unfamiliar and confusing emotions to bloom within him. He was unsettled to see this normally strong, brilliant woman this way. Bulma finally noticed he entered the lab, so she put her tools down and wiped some stray hairs out of her face.

"Vegeta… what brings you here? Is the Gravity room broken again? " she asked with a broken voice.

"It's time for the mid-day meal," he suggested obviously. At his answer Bulma took a quick look at the clock on her desk.

"So it is; I guess I got a little… _side tracked_ ," she admitted and gestured to the broken droid.

"So it seems," he affirmed, unsure what to say.

Uncomfortable silence permeated the air between them for a few minutes as Bulma struggled to regain her composure. She was a mess, and she knew it, but she was not expecting for the Prince to catch her in her moment of weakness. So she choked back a few tears and wiped her face with handkerchief from her purse.

"Vegeta do Saiyans ever get lonely?" she asked him.

He thought about her question for a moment unsure how to answer the question. **Should I give her a truthful answer or one with my usual bravado?** He wondered. He didn't want to lie to her. But she was already in fragile condition, for _some_ reason. Navigating the proper cultural customs of this planet still eluded him to an extent.

"I….we do. Like all people we are most comfortable with others like ourselves. We long to converse with one another in our native language, and share the stories of victory with our comrades," he divulged truthfully, hoping he made the right decision.

The smell of fresh tears in the room made him think that perhaps it was the wrong answer. Bulma, for some reason unknown to him, started crying once again. He was not good at providing comfort apparently. The skill had little use for him as a soldier. He never needed to comfort anyone before. On top of that, he had never spent so much time in the company of females. They were extremely temperamental creatures he had come to learn. The female species was still _very much_ the same enigma to him as when he first arrived here months ago. So instead of wasting time trying other untested methods, he decided to use the only human method of comfort he knew.

Bulma was still distracted by own thoughts when she felt two arms wrap around her. Her eyes widened in shock as she realized Vegeta was intentionally embracing her. **Vegeta is hugging me! He's never hugged me before!** She thought both excited and surprised. Once the initial surprise had worn off, Bulma reciprocated and wrapped her own arms around him. She put her ear to his chest and heard his strong, steady heartbeat. Then she felt him run a hand through her hair in an attempt to ease her sorrow. It made Bulma feel very content and safe listening to his heartbeat, and feeling strong, muscular arms around her, while her hair was being caressed.

Yamcha had been gone a long time with his training. So it had been a while since she had felt like this. So she simply enjoyed being with Vegeta this way and breathed in his freshly showered scent. She felt no guilt in being with him like this in this moment. It seemed to be just what she needed and the loneliness was swept away by his touch. She actually felt some disappointment as Vegeta slowly broke their embrace.

Bulma looked better, but her ki was still fluctuating slightly. She could regress any minute if he didn't do something about it. Vegeta _knew_ she enjoyed their nightly ritual and it amending it to include the day would surely keep her in good spirits.

"How about we forget about our normal lunch and just order some food, get some drinks and watch some human entertainment?" he offered.

"Don't you have training to do after lunch?" she countered.

"I was thinking of taking a half day anyway," he lied without a hint of deception.

Bulma knew he was lying. He was very good at it, she had to admit. **Must have come with years of practice in his former life** , she reasoned. He had no facial tics or tells she could pick up but she knew him better than he thought she did. He _never_ took a half day _ever_. She thought about his tempting offer, but decided against it. She did have responsibilities.

"Vegeta, I can't just take a half day, I have responsibilities," she claimed to him.

"Why not, are you not the _ruler_ of your company?" he challenged her.

"If by _ruler_ , you mean CEO, then _no_ , technically Daddy is the _ruler_ ," she informed him.

"That man is just a figurehead. You and everyone else in your company knows who the real _ruler_ is," he quipped as she beamed her pearly whites at him.

"You're right; _I am the Princess of All Capsule Corps. All those mere humans at the company serve at my whim_ ," she declared boldly and crossed her arms in her best Vegeta impersonation and pose. Vegeta chuckled at her pose.

"And don't let them forget it," he teased as he walked out of the lab.

Bulma whipped out her phone and told her secretary to reschedule her afternoon appointments if she had any, and informed the woman she would be otherwise occupied for the remainder of the day. Bulma practically skipped through the compound on her way to her rendezvous with Vegeta. **It started out a little rocky, but today is going to be a great day** , she thought to herself as she made her way to the living room and took her customary seat next to him.

"So what do you want to see today?" she inquired.

"Actually… I was thinking you should pick." Vegeta suggested. Bulma raised an eyebrow at him in confusion.

"Really? But it's your turn," she pointed out.

"Perhaps I am merely ceding power to the _Princess of All Capsule Corp_ ," he joked, "At least for _today_."

Bulma giggled at his humor. He seemed to have just the right thing to say to make her laugh. Though she could get used to this whole _Princess_ thing, she had to admit. She then noticed Vegeta comically on one knee before her, his head lowered in submission, and his hands up in supplication offering her a glass of familiar liquid.

"The Crown Prince of Vegeta offers this humble token of fealty, _Princess_ ," he claimed in a jovial tone, then looked up and winked at her.

"Well I _suppose_ this meager offering will have to do _for now_ ," she announced in an exaggerated haughty tone.

Bulma then took a sip of the delightful liquid and began laughing with her _Prince_. **My Prince, that's exactly who you are in times like these, when it's just the two of us,** she realized. She then thought of something perfect for binge watching with him this day; it had plenty of sex and violence for him and even had a romance angle for her. So she programmed the TV for a good marathon of episodes and returned to her spot next to him.

The food arrived halfway into the first episode and while he was concentrating on eating, her mind wandered a bit; she really wanted to be in his arms again. She could not forget how it felt to be there, but she didn't want to rush him. She felt so warm and serene with his arms around her and listening to the comforting beat of his heart. She remembered her mother's advice though, so she did the next best thing, and simply leaned into him, putting her head on his shoulder.

While she expected him to flinch or push her off of him, she was pleasantly surprised he did not. Matter of fact, he moved his arm so she could lean into him further. Bulma did not need any more encouragement and got in closer to him as he brought his arm around her. **Perfect snuggling position** , she thought.

"This Spartacus was an excellent choice," he commented.

"I thought you'd like it," she admitted to him.

"So it seems that Earth once had an amusing culture at some point, I wonder what happened? These Gladiator Games seem like good entertainment," he asserted.

"It figures you would like to see the men fight to the death for sport," she affirmed and smiled.

"Well the games have kind of evolved into modern non-lethal sports. People still get hurt but rarely die," She explained.

"I fail to see the point of fighting without the threat of death," he conveyed plainly.

"Of course _you_ don't," she giggled at him.

Bulma simply enjoyed feeling the close contact with him. She was surprised to see an eggroll being held in front of her mouth playfully. It looked suspiciously like a _spicy crustacean roll_. So she bit down on it in an embellished manner and softly growled while she ate it. He chuckled at her suddenly _feral_ eating habits, making her join him in his amusement.

"A _Princess_ shouldn't feed herself," he suggested to her in a mocking tone.

"My attendants have been _sorely_ lacking lately, luckily my _Prince_ is here to service me," she quipped.

"Though next time I'd like some strawberries, and maybe some whipped cream or chocolate to dip them in," she informed him.

"What's a strawberry?" he asked honestly.

"Only the best fruit in the world and my favorite," she declared to him.

"Next time _Princess_ ," he whispered playfully in her ear.


	5. A Mother's Advice

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ but it would be a lot cooler if I did...

AN: So just a fair warning some of the future chapters are a lot longer. So that means I might break the weekly publishing routine eventually. I'll try to keep it weekly but honestly some of the meatier chapters just take longer to write. The one I am working on now is about three times as long as this one. But it's all for your enjoyment so hopefully you'll like the story enough you won't mind by then.

A Mother's Advice

Vegeta sat outside in the garden tonight. He was not meditating, as he so often came to do in the mornings; he was simply staring into the heavens confused and imploring them for answers. The stars always beckoned him, even during countless missions on countless planets; he could always take in the beauty of the universe. He had been at Capsule Corporation over a year now. There was a lot he had learned in that time span about human culture, mostly through the interactions of Bulma and her mother.

Now, he was confused due to the half day with the woman he took a few weeks back. Bulma was crying then, he remembered. His first botched attempt at comfort failed miserably, so he chose the next human ritual for comfort he knew: he embraced her. She calmed down a bit after that, but her ki was still unsettled. So he took a half day out of his _precious_ training to cheer her up. He didn't think much about it at the time; he had thought it would be a one time ritual. However now, Bulma wanted to have physical contact with him more often, and for _some reason_ he complied with her wishes. **Why would I do something like that without thinking? Is my first instinct now to grovel like some servant to placate her? What is happening to me?** Vegeta thought to himself.

Vegeta leaned back and put his hands behind his head as a cushion as he lay down on the soft grass. He closed his eyes and let the cool night breeze caress his skin. Sometimes it just felt good to be in nature, and as a Saiyan, he understood that more than most. Even if the heavens denied him answers to his queries, he still enjoyed being out here. He desperately missed having other Saiyans to talk to. Not Kakarot or his son, but _true_ Saiyans. Looking at the stars reminded him of better times, when he wasn't the last of a dying race, but one of many Saiyans.

Mrs. Briefs found Vegeta lying down in the gardens. He seemed to like it out there. She could understand his sentiments though, the gardens were her pride and joy and she worked hard to keep them pristine. He seemed to enjoy nature just as much as she did. **He must have something on his mind. Usually he spends his nights with Bulma,** she thought as she approached him. Vegeta merely cracked an eye open at her approach as she took a seat beside him.

"A beautiful night, isn't it Vegeta?" she asked him, hoping to open him up.

"Yes, the stars are quite exquisite, _especially_ here in your gardens," he complimented her.

"Thank you very much; I work very hard to make the gardens beautiful," she affirmed with a smile on her face.

"I noticed. You should be proud of the beauty you created with your own hands," he remarked as he continued looking at the stars.

"Is something bothering you Vegeta? Don't you usually spend _most_ nights keeping Bulma company?" she asked in a motherly tone.

"Yes, I do. I came out here to sort out my thoughts. I have been _confused_ lately," he admitted embarrassingly.

"How so?" she asked.

"Well I…. _your_ human culture is still very confusing to me," he claimed in a half-truth to Mrs. Briefs.

"Go on sweetie, you can talk to me. You know anything we say stays between us," she implied confidentially. He turned to look at her for a moment as if assessing her statement then nodded to her and continued.

"Somehow my actions of late have been, _out of character_ from my normal self. I'm not sure why," he disclosed to her honestly.

"What kind of actions?" she inquired.

"Well," he started unsure of how much detail to go into, "You remember that human comfort ritual you showed me a few months ago?"

"Of course," she answered simply.

"Bulma was crying one day in the lab a few weeks back. I had no idea how to provide her any comfort. So I kind of used it on her as a last resort," he admitted.

Mrs. Briefs held back a gasp at the information. It would have been counterproductive to let it out. She was shocked at what he had just admitted. Vegeta just admitted that he had _provided_ Bulma physical comfort when she was distressed. The whole thing seemed impossible just over one short year ago when he first arrived. Now not only had he _accepted_ physical comfort from someone else, but he also took the bold step to _provide_ comfort to someone else.

"You females are still an enigma to me," he declared exasperatedly.

"Of course we are dear, we are an eternal mystery all men long to solve," she giggled at him.

Vegeta stared at her, taking in her oddly profound knowledge. Everyone seemed to always underestimate this female. Vegeta did not, though she appeared to be oblivious, he noted on several occasions that she held a deep sagely wisdom inside her. Plus she reminded him of someone, he could not remember _who_. It was just on the edge of his awareness, like a picture he could he not quite make out. Though he would _never_ tell her this, he enjoyed her company as well, though in a different way than his time with Bulma.

"Ever since I... _embraced_ her," he continued with his story, "I've noticed that she wants more close _physical_ contact with me."

"I see," she told him sagely, "and does it make you uncomfortable?"

"Well…no, it's actually kind of… _nice_ ," he struggled bashfully.

Mrs. Briefs nodded taking in this information. It must be a very confusing time for him. From what she understood of him, he was a child soldier. If that wasn't bad enough, he never appeared to have any sort of affection shown to him in so long it was no longer in his conscious memory. Now he was struggling to place a feeling he has no concept of or cultural reference for.

"Does it feel different than last time?" she asked with a hidden agenda.

"I'm not sure," he revealed with a confused look on his face.

"We could always try it again, _for comparison_ of course," she explained to him.

Vegeta nodded to her. He did _need_ to try it again in order to see if it was different from before. This time when he approached her, he did not face away from her. When she opened her arms, he put his head to her chest and wrapped his arms around her, then waited for her arms to close around him. She smelled like the wildflowers she kept in the gardens, it was such a pleasing scent to him. He freely took in her affections now, unlike their first embrace, he closed his eyes enjoying sensation the ritual brought him.

Mrs. Briefs smiled at the contact. Vegeta had come a long way since that first hug. He was little by little becoming less the wild untamed beast, and more and more like _family_ , which is something she desperately wanted for this young man. Torn from his home as boy and not even remembering his own mother was something she could not fathom. Mrs. Briefs wanted to do everything possible to give this lost soul something that had been cruelly stripped from him at a tender age, a _home_.

"Does this feel any different?" she asked him as she began to run her hands through his silky raven hair.

"Yes, but it's very similar to what I feel when I hold her," he asserted, enjoying her hands in his mane.

"Now, during our ritual entertainment collaboration, she wants to be held more and more," he reported.

"Do you not want that?" she asked.

"Well I suppose… _I do_ ," he admitted, "but I don't understand _why_ I do."

"Because you're _close_ to her," she giggled at him as if it was obvious.

" _Close_ to her?" he repeated, unsure what she meant.

"Have you never been close to a woman before?" she inquired.

"I've had sex with _plenty_ of women," he proclaimed boldly.

"That's not what I meant sweetie," she said motherly, "Have you ever had a _relationship_ with a woman?"

"Relationship, you mean those _fool things_ where human males _grovel_ and _humiliate_ themselves for the attention of women on the human entertainment programs?" he asked resentfully.

"That's one way of putting it," she told him through laughs. "But there are more than just those kinds of relationships."

"Explain it to me then," he requested, wanting to know what she meant .

"Well from what it sounds like you are close friends with Bulma…" she started to explain before being interrupted.

"Friends!" he almost shouted, not believing her. Then he realized he was being rude and remained silent so she could continue her explanation.

"Well you like to be around her, you enjoy her company, and you want to see her happy. And more importantly when she isn't happy, you take steps to make sure she feels better. That sounds like a close friend to me." She finished informing him.

"Hmmm friends," he murmured not nearly as harshly this time.

"I know this is all new and confusing to you sweetie. Just try to take things slow. These feelings are going to confuse you since you've never experienced them before." She conveyed to him maternally, "Just try to remember that _no one_ is going to take this place away from you, and you will _always_ be welcome here," Mrs. Briefs whispered in his ear.

Mrs. Briefs felt a tiny raindrop hit her breast, her azure eyes widened a bit at the sensation. She looked up and saw just a bright blue sky and fluffy white clouds. The raindrop didn't come from the heavens. She began to softly hum a soothing tune in his ear. **Everyone deserves a place where they feel safe. Everyone deserves a close friend, and more importantly everyone deserves a** _ **home**_ **,** she thought as she held him ever closer and placed her head on top of his.


	6. Crossing the Rubicon

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ but it would be a lot cooler if I did...

AN: I feel good today after coming off a major case of writer's block on a scene in a future chapter. Since I'm feeling generous, I've decided to release this chapter early. So this chapter has some adult content in it. It's why it's rated M to be on the safe side. For the most part the story could be rated T otherwise. For those sensitive to such things you can skip that part and pretty much still get the impression on what happened. Enjoy!

Crossing the Rubicon

It had been a month since their _lunch date_ and Spartacus marathon and it took Vegeta a while to be more comfortable with this whole physical contact _thing_ with Bulma. It was clear to her that Vegeta had thought it would be a onetime thing, but Bulma couldn't help herself. She wanted more. The saiyan prince had soothed a need in her on an emotional level that she hadn't even known existed until he first wrapped his arms around her in the lab that day.

Bulma wasn't sure if it was because he was a Saiyan, or because he was a male that he seemed to avoid wanting to do it again. It clearly meant _something_ to him or he would not have initiated their embrace in the first place, and he certainly would not have let her cuddle with him during their marathon if it meant _nothing_ to him. He might have insisted he was only trying to provide comfort to her during a stressful time, but she knew it meant something more. He did not flinch or seem uncomfortable the entire time, nor display any other sign that he was reluctant to _touch_ her. It must have been something from his tight lipped past that made him resist it.

After that first time, it took a while for him to give in again, but eventually he did. Now they had a very comfortable routine to it. They would eat their meals first, have a few drinks, and after his caveman appetite was satisfied, she would then cuddle up with him for the remainder of the night. There were no negotiations here and she didn't want there to be. She just wanted to enjoy the time she spent with her Prince and enjoy his presence. So after a few weeks of trial and error, they established this new customary nightly ritual, which meant a lot to her. Bulma had a sneaking suspicion it meant a lot more to the surly prince than he let on as well.

It was a burger _date night_ tonight. Though Bulma didn't particularly care for them as much as her cantankerous Prince, he did seem to love burger night. Huge quantities of red meat seemed to sooth his inner beast, and he had developed a taste for bacon cheeseburgers. Apparently, the cuisine of this backwater planet was one of the few _admirable_ qualities it had in his eyes. Well if it kept the Neanderthal in him sated she wasn't going to argue with it, she simply ordered herself a spicy chicken sandwich on nights like these.

As Bulma watched him devour his sixth bacon cheeseburger of the night, she started to wonder about the Saiyan digestion process. That amount of red meat he was consuming would be unhealthy for a human to consume. She had watched him eat like this for over a year now and was still fascinated that he never showed any ill effects from eating vast quantities of food. Vegeta assured her it was normal for a Saiyan to consume this amount of red meat, though a large amount for her, it was apparently only an average Saiyan meal.

Her scientific mind began to wonder if he was also immune to long term effects like high cholesterol and heart attacks. Perhaps by studying his similar yet vastly different physiology she could find the answers to many diseases that still plagued humanity. **Vegeta, Prince of All Saiyans, Savior of Humanity, that'll be the day** , she thought to herself with a smile.

Tonight they were starting a new series called Black Sails. It was a fictional show about the golden age of piracy. She figured he would like it, since he had enjoyed Spartacus so much. Plus it had plenty of sex and violence in it to appeal to his alpha male mentality. Bulma sipped her drink as she watched a group of pirates raid a merchant vessel on screen waiting for Vegeta's inevitable questions on Earth culture and history.

"So Earth _does_ have a concept of piracy it seems. Good, you'll need it. Much of space will be like this in the surrounding galaxy now that Frieza and his father are gone," he declared knowingly.

Bulma frowned at this. She had only ever visited Namek, so she had obviously not seen as much of space as Vegeta had. She actually never thought of the consequences of Frieza's defeat. Additionally, she was uncomfortable with the thought of Goku traversing the stars with space pirates lurking around everywhere.

"I thought people would be happy they were gone. Wouldn't they be glad to be free?" she asked.

"You're very naïve sometimes. For a genius you don't have much experience in life. Or perhaps Earth has just been at peace for too long during your life time," he claimed.

"Peace? Since when does King Piccalo and the Red Ribbon Army count as peace?" she countered.

"Those conflicts are paltry compared to the galactic struggle taking place as we speak. Frieza alone ruled an entire galaxy comprised of hundreds of millions of stars. Without him, factions will rise up to claim his former power, planets will be purged again, slaves will revolt, and old hatreds will ignite once more without anyone to stop them. In short, defeating him did not bring peace. It will have brought the death of trillions, maybe more by now, who now struggle for their place in the universe," he lectured her.

Bulma simply paused after his explanation. She had never really given much to thought to what happened to Frieza's empire after he was gone. Even here on Earth, the breakup of empires was a chaotic affair. Vegeta was right that none of them thought about the power vacuum they would leave now with both Frieza and his father gone.

"I know what you are thinking. Kakarot is traveling through far worse than simple space pirates. Right now entire armies and navies are likely waging war throughout the galaxy. That means in all likelihood he will have travel through space battles and destroyed worlds to return here," Vegeta pointed out.

"Goku's a Super Saiyan. Surely no one can stop him now that Frieza is gone," Bulma implied confidently.

"Maybe so, but he is also naïve. You can't just make people stop fighting because you think it's wrong. Powerful or not, unless he takes Frieza's place they will simply go back to fighting when he is gone," he told her. "Also, you are not thinking of the act of space travel itself. Super Saiyan or not he is no match for the vacuum of space, one wrong turn while two fleets are blasting away at each other and that's it."

However enlightening this serious discussion of galactic politics was, she didn't want to continue it. _Date Nights_ were supposed to be light and fun. She could argue with him about politics over lunch or breakfast when it didn't matter. Now she just wanted to unwind and cuddle up with her Prince, especially now that she noticed he had finished is meal. Luckily, the show had now moved on to a ridiculous sex scene. Bulma laughed at the woman and her exaggerated moans and embellished shouts of pleasure. Vegeta raised an eyebrow at her perplexed at her laugh.

"What's so funny about this scene to you?" he inquired.

"I don't think _real_ women make sounds like that," Bulma claimed skeptically.

"You make _sounds_ like that," Vegeta retorted impishly.

"I seriously doubt I sound like a porn star when I…" then she realized something just then. "Wait, when did you _ever_ hear me make those sounds?"

Vegeta merely chuckled a bit at her embarrassment.

"First of all, Saiyan hearing is better than you think it is. Secondly, you and the beta male were not as quiet as you thought you were when he was around. Finally, I heard it again the night we first got drunk together," Vegeta disclosed to her as he gave her a mischievous smile.

Bulma was too overwhelmed to say anything. There were too many competing emotions for even her brilliant mind to process at once. Vegeta heard her and Yamcha together despite them trying to be quiet and make sure he was nowhere around. That fact alone was _beyond_ mortifying. However, he also implied she made similar noises during a night she had no memory of and that she distinctly recalled waking up without her bra or panties on. She had wondered what happened on that occasion but assumed nothing noteworthy since Vegeta never brought it up again. Obviously something _had_ happened and she needed to know exactly _what_ happened that night.

"So wait, are you saying you have Vulcan hearing or something?" she asked as she struggled to maintain her dignity.

"I don't get that reference. However, I have better hearing than most humans, as well as smell, sight and other senses," Vegeta asserted with a cocky smirk. "So even if I couldn't _hear_ you. I could _smell_ him on you."

Bulma turned strawberry red at this. She was quickly going over her memory of the few months Yamcha was here with them, but it was over a year ago so she could not pin point anything specifically. She really hoped she never crossed paths with him right after she and Yamcha had been _intimate_ , it was bad enough with her parents around. Vegeta interrupted her thoughts before she could delve any further into them.

"I'm sure you are curious about what happened that first night we imbibed all the liquor in the house," He uttered with an evil smirk on his face. Bulma merely nodded hoping it wasn't too embarrassing.

"Well what's the last thing you remember?" he inquired, not even bothering to hide his glee.

"I remember finishing that bottle of Vodka and burning Yamcha pictures. After that it gets a little _hazy_ ," she confessed with her eyes lowered. Vegeta chuckled at her embarrassment.

"Well after you were done burning the effigies of the beta male, you danced around happy for a bit. It was rather amusing to watch actually. I only wish I had a recording device so you could see it now," He reminisced with a laugh.

"Thank kami you didn't," she exclaimed. Bulma could only imagine her awkward drunken victory dance.

"After that you wanted to go swimming. So we grabbed the liquor containers and headed to the pool area," Vegeta began and by the look on her face she didn't like where this was going but he continued anyway.

"I told you I had no swimming attire and neither did you. That's when you suggested we do the earth custom known as ' _skinny dipping_ ' and stripped off your clothes. I tried to enter with my shorts on but you insisted I had to be naked too, for _solidarity_ or something, so I removed my garments and hopped in the pool with you," he divulged.

Bulma didn't know what to think. Tonight started out very simply but was quickly spirally into a night of confessions and shame. So Vegeta had seen her _naked_ , and he _remembered_ and he never said a word about it to her. As if that wasn't hard enough to fathom, she had also seen _him naked_ it seems, but alcohol had _robbed_ her of that _glorious_ memory. **Say what you want about Vegeta,** _ **his body**_ **is what most women dream of,** she mused to herself. She felt extremely frustrated that liquor had clouded her view of a paragon of masculinity.

"So you just hopped in the pool with me, no questions asked?" she inquired.

"A beautiful naked siren beckoned me to the watery depths. Who was I to resist her song?" he quipped.

"How do you know what a siren is?" she asked with her brow raised in confusion.

"I've read _The Odyssey_. It's one of Earth's classic epic poems is it not?" he inquired in a scholarly tone.

"It is, but I've never seen you read anything," she admitted.

"There is a lot you don't know about me," he implied as he gave her playful wink.

"I suppose there is," she agreed coquettishly.

"So we swam in the pool naked for a bit. Not very far mind you; we were still drinking the bottles of liquor. After a little while, you decided wanted to go into the hot tub to get warm, so I gathered you up, along with some alcohol and we got in the hot tub together," he explained. Bulma was metaphorically on the edge of her seat now; she had a feeling the story was going to get even more interesting than it already was.

"You insisted we listen to Earth music in the hot tub. I objected of course at first, but you _convinced me_ to see things your way," he disclosed to her mischievously.

"How did I do that?" she asked curious as she knew he hated a lot of music she liked.

"Simple; you danced provocatively and rubbed your naked body all over me, marking me with your scent." Vegeta remarked as if that were the most normal thing in the world.

"I did what?" Bulma asked her mouth still hanging open and eyes wide with shock.

"You did pretty much what the women in this program are doing now. You even marked me with your scent, and mewled while you did it, like an Earth feline in heat," he remarked with a chuckle.

Bulma couldn't believe she missed out on all that! Yamcha had been gone for a long time, it had been a year since she'd last heard from him. It had been so long since she had touched someone like that. It seems like she _missed out_ on the previous experience she had with him. It immediately caused Bulma to feel deeply conflicted. She very much enjoyed her close companionship with Vegeta, but if she acted on what she wanted it would be crossing the Rubicon for both of them. If she went ahead with her desires, it would be something she could not take back, and she would be taking a gamble with all the progress she made with him over the past year.

The more she thought about all the possibilities with the Vegeta, the rewards seemed worth the risk. She had no idea when or even _if_ Yamcha was coming back. **That means I'm** _ **technically**_ **single right?** She reasoned to herself.

So she decided she wanted to do it now, no she _needed_ him now. She had no idea how far it went before, or what worked on Vegeta so she decided to go with a trusted method.

"Was I at least a _sexy_ kitty?" she suggested softly in a sultry tone as she bit her bottom lip.

"You were definitely _enticing_ ," he whispered in her ear.

It had been a long time for Vegeta since he'd last had a woman. He wasn't sure exactly when the last time he had been with a woman was. Time was messed up for him. Especially considering all the space travel he did before coming to Earth. Time moved considerably slower for him while he traveled the stars. He wasn't even sure how old he really was, physically anyway.

He looked at Bulma now. He could smell her pheromones in the air. She was definitely aroused as she was that night. He didn't take her then, tempting as it was. She had been drinking far too much that night. A night with a _prince_ is not something most women should ever forget, especially the _Prince of All Saiyans_. It was why he had denied her that night, tempting as the little minx has been that night. She was here now chewing on her bottom lip in anticipation, waiting for his next move.

The Prince knew he should have been thinking about the _consequences_. While he had grown _close_ to this woman, as her mother would say, this would change things between them. He had no idea what the social protocol was on this planet for what he was thinking, but from the films and programs he watched with her, he knew something was expected after this. **To hell with the consequences! I am not rejecting this alluring, available woman a second time,** he thought.

Vegeta grabbed her and brought her to him kissing her with pent up need. Bulma opened her mouth and angled her face to allow their kiss to become deeper, and then she wrapped her arms around his neck pulling him in closer. Vegeta accidently ripped off the end of the couch as kissed her. Bulma merely giggled in his mouth, not wanting to break the embrace. Apparently her Mighty Prince was having trouble controlling his power like this. Vegeta chuckled back with her as he realized what made her giggle.

Vegeta noted she was wearing the same red striped outfit she had on when she first ordered him to take a shower over a year ago. It felt good to him as he caressed her curves beneath the material. Bulma released a breathy moan as his hands wandered over her breasts as he kissed her. She sounded much the same as he remembered that night.

"See, you're making the same sounds now," he pointed out as he teased her in between kisses.

"Maybe it's just _you_ who brings it out in me," she giggled between her own kisses.

Vegeta did notice the odd position he was in. During their heated session he was now positioned at an odd angle with one knee on the couch and the other leg straight back behind him. He was merely trying to keep his balance with end of the couch already ripped off. Unfortunately, as they shifted again in their passionate embrace his stray leg shattered the coffee table. If he were a normal man, that would have simply been a bump to the table, as a Saiyan it was far more devastating. It startled Bulma a bit, but she only laughed it off.

"Apparently even sex is violent and destructive with a Saiyan," she taunted.

"You have no idea," he quipped as he kissed her.

"I don't know how Chi Chi affords keeping Goku around. Lucky for you, I am wealthy enough a little furniture doesn't matter," she teased as she kissed him back.

Vegeta could smell she was more than ready for him. Luckily she was wearing a skirt, easy access for what they both wanted. So he simply reached under her skirt and ripped her black lace panties off in one smooth motion between kisses. He didn't even bother to look where they landed.

Bulma squealed in delight at the bold prince's actions. This was more fun than she thought. The prince positioned her up on her knees on the couch and stood behind her. **Of course he'd want doggy style first, he's such an animal sometimes,** she thought as she smiled in anticipation. She'd let him have his way _this time_. They hadn't even removed their clothes, but somehow it was just as sensual as if they were completely naked. Perhaps more so, she could feel the need in his touches even through the fabric of her clothes as he caressed her.

She could hear, not see him take off his shorts. It was actually quite arousing not being able to see everything. She could feel herself slicken as she felt him lift her skirt and place hands on either side of naked hips. Then she felt his member pause at her entrance, it was so close and she knew it. It was driving her mad waiting, so she encouraged him.

"Just do it already before we come to our senses," she moaned.

Vegeta chuckled at her. She was right, of course, no more thinking was needed. So he plunged into her, reveling in how tight and wet she felt around him. He actually didn't notice how long he paused to relish the feeling when he felt her arch her back to pleasure herself on him.

 **Impatient little vixen isn't she?** He thought. Then he wrapped her cerulean tresses in one of his hands and pulled back delicately on her hair as he knew some women liked in this position, in an experiment to see if she was one of them, as he joined her rhythmic thrusts synching their movements. He smiled as she let out a moan in delight. She was the kind of woman who loved it. So he took his other hand that was still resting on her hip and playfully spanked her porcelain cheeks and was rewarded with a giggle of pleasure.

 **Kami she feels good** , he thought. He couldn't believe he denied himself this pleasure that night. **Perhaps I should have taken her anyway and just not mentioned it** , he thought. However he knew it would have been damaging to his pride to have her not remember. He was now lost in the feeling of her. Every stroke brought him such pleasure that he didn't care anymore. It had been too long since his last woman. So quicker than he could control it, he released his seed inside of her with a final grunt from his throat and accidently crushed the couch as he put out a hand to steady himself.

They both burst out laughing as they surveyed the now destroyed living room, taking the edge off. It was their first time and he was a little embarrassed he got off so quickly, he knew she didn't have an orgasm. Vegeta kept silent unsure how to proceed after crossing this boundary. Human entertainment often satire the moment of passion he just had with her, but he had no real experience on how to proceed so he waited to take a hint from Bulma.

Bulma wiped the sweat from her brow and went to find them both drinks in the kitchen. She knew they actually had drinks in the living room but she needed a moment to collect herself and think of what to do next. It felt _really, really_ good, but she didn't climax and she knew it made him insecure as it did to all men. She didn't want this to be a onetime thing. So she had to proceed carefully with her words and play at what she already knew about him. Bulma found some new drinks in new glasses and giggled again as she saw the carnage they caused as she brought him his drink.

"Looks like I'll have to invest in some new furniture," she teased him as she handed him his drink.

"It looks like it," he agreed with a smirk.

"So I shamelessly marked you with my scent that night, naked in the hot tub. How I did wake up in my own bed then?" she asked him.

"I brought you there of course, you were in no condition to tackle stairs," he recounted with a laugh.

"I suppose not, considering all the bottles littered about the house the next day," she giggled. "Are you sure nothing _else_ happened?"

"You might have…kissed me," he confessed to her.

" _Vegeta_ , you know a first kiss is a big deal to a woman! You remember _The Princess Bride_ ," she scolded him as she jammed a finger to his chest.

"If it's any conciliation that drunken kiss did not make the top five mentioned in that movie, though I will say it was fun," he taunted as she giggled at him.

"How about we destroy some more furniture in my room?" she suggested naughtily with a seductive smile on her face.

"Don't you have work tomorrow?" he inquired.

" _Princess of All Capsule Corp_ , remember?" she reminded him, "Mere mortals bend to my whims."

"As you wish _Princess_ ," he said playfully as he wrapped an arm around her and kissed her. **We could always have another crack at the most passionate and most pure kiss,** he thought as he followed her down the hall.

Mrs. Briefs just missed the amorous couple leaving the room as she came back from shopping. Her blue eyes widened at the carnage. She was expecting Bulma and Vegeta to be having one of their quiet evenings together on the couch; instead she found shattered furniture, empty glasses and the remains of dinner. Besides the usual the smell of alcohol and food in the air, now there was another familiar fragrance, she could not quite place it.

Just as she was wondering what happened she stumbled upon a small black crumple on the remains of the coffee table. She wondered what it could be; it seemed out of place here. She reached down and unfolded a torn pair of black lace panties. She giggled at bit at the last piece of crucial evidence as she now could make a _strong_ educated guess at what happened here. **Oh My!** **I hope those two will be less intense the next time** , she thought. Mrs. Briefs shrugged and pulled out her phone and began ordering replacements for the furniture.


	7. Fleeting Happiness

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ but it would be a lot cooler if I did...

AN: Here is a much promised meatier chapter. It has multiple scenes in it woven into a single chapter. I'm hoping it shows as you read it. I put a lot of effort into writing and froglady put a lot into editing to bring you this chapter. From now on the story should contain much longer chapters such as this. Enjoy it and of course leave me a review and let me know what you think.

Fleeting Happiness

Bulma awoke with strong muscular arms around her and snuggled into her new paramour. She had spent the last few weeks reveling in her new found happiness. It had been such a long time since she'd had a lover and it was something she hadn't realized just how much she missed it. After their vigorous nightly activities, they slept together naked. It was a new ritual between them following their _date nights_ and it was something she absolutely loved. **Feeling his arms around me makes me feel so wanted, perhaps even loved** , she thought as she savored the feeling of being entwined with him.

Vegeta was a surprisingly playful lover she happily discovered. Much like their _date nights_ , it was yet another layer to him few would likely ever witness. Bulma had to wonder to herself if he was like this with any of the other women in his past. He was definitely no virgin, as Yamcha had been when she first met him.

If Bulma had to have guessed about Vegeta's love life when she first met him, she would have pegged him as craving mostly rough, animalistic sex; which at times, he did, but sometimes she did as well. However, he also enjoyed other types of sex as well. After initially letting him have his way with her on the couch that first time, Bulma took control of their second encounter, forcing him down and riding him in the dominant position. Which despite his alpha male mentality, he enjoyed very much. That was just one thing she learned about this new side of Vegeta.

He also enjoyed her acting the part of animal with him. She suspected it was some sort of dormant drive to be with a Saiyan woman, though Vegeta admitted he could not remember Saiyan women so he had nothing to compare her to. All their little mock growls and love bites must be some ingrained evolutionary aspect of his culture that even he didn't fully understand.

Bulma slowly opened her sleepy lids gazing at her still sleeping lover. She remembered the first night he had almost left her after a few rounds of intimacy. He simply got up, put his shorts on, and began walking out her door. She been hurt that he was going to simply leave her for the night. Bulma was still nude and had wrapped herself in her sheets as she called out to him.

"You don't have to go," she had told him, making him pause.

The words seemed to have their desired effect. He seemed lost in thought at her suggestion looking up and away for a moment. If he left then it would have degraded their experience in her eyes and made her feel like a cheap harlot rather than a desired companion. He seemed to be contemplating the cultural significance of staying with her. Bulma didn't want to him to overthink it. So she merely made a request.

"Please stay," was all she said to him.

Vegeta looked into her eyes, simply nodded and removed his shorts and climbed back into bed with her. He hadn't elaborated on why he'd tried to leave that night; she suspected it was out of habit. Bulma didn't care what other women he'd done that to; she was not some hussy he could simply ditch when he was done with her for the night.

After that first night of attempting to leave, he never tried to leave again. He would not admit it, but she could tell he was fond of staying with her as much as she was fond of him staying with her. It wasn't so much that he voiced it; he would never be great at expressing his feelings openly, it was in his actions. Even when they weren't making love he held onto her with barely contained affection. A lot of things he did unconsciously, and she was not going to point them out to him in case he would react poorly.

She loved it when he held her in his arms like that. He even had a habit of rubbing his cheek on her bare shoulders, marking her with his scent, she suspected. He seemed to not notice he was doing it. It was like a reflex action of being with her. She thought it was adorable when she first felt it. It had since become one of her most cherished moments with him. She felt so treasured at the act of tenderness.

Bulma stole a glance at the clock. It was time to get up unfortunately. As she started to move away from his grasp she felt his arms tighten around her involuntarily, drawing her closer. She giggled a bit at him. The mighty prince would no doubt deny it, however his subconscious was much more honest. Even half asleep he wanted to pull her back into bed with him rather than release her. Bulma leaned over and kissed his forehead.

"Wake up my Prince, it's time to get up for the day," she whispered to him.

Vegeta simply let out a low growl at her statement and pulled her closer yet into him. She laughed delightfully now at the needy prince. She knew how to play this game. She released a soft feminine growl of her own and daintily nibbled on his shoulder with her teeth. Vegeta chuckled deeply at her actions as she knew he would.

"It's time for that full day off you promised me a while back," she reminded him as she held onto him.

"Did I?" he retorted impishly.

"Oh yes you did, don't go trying to back out of it now," she chastised him and released another soft growl and pressed down with her teeth against him a little harder this time.

"Who am I to deny the Princess?" he asked heartily.

"Since it's closer to lunch time, we shall be enjoying our mid-day meal in the garden today," Bulma informed him.

Bulma released herself from his grasp, this time ignoring the protesting rumble she felt from him. As much as she loved spending time in her bed with him, she wasn't going to waste a rare full day. So she gave him one last flirtatious smile before turning to head to the shower.

"A meal in the garden, I look forward to it," He whispered in her ear in passing as he started heading to his own room.

Bulma stopped mid stride at his words. The tone in his voice suggested he was up to something. As she looked in his direction, he graced her with a roguish smirk before fading off to his own room. The look on his face only confirmed to her that he was _definitely_ up to something.

Bulma wondered exactly what he was planning as she stepped in the shower and turned the water on to the just right temperature. As she reached for her shampoo she felt a rush of cold air followed by the feeling that she wasn't alone. A hand took the bottle from her hand and began massaging her scalp as it applied the shampoo.

"Impatient are we?" she asked.

"I just thought it would be a waste of water to take two different showers at the same time," he answered simply.

 **Liar, he just can't admit he wants to be with me,** she thought. Bulma was enjoying the feeling of his hands gently massaging her as he lathered her blue tresses. She wondered if grooming together was a big part of Saiyan culture as well. Though she could not imagine him bathing with Raditz and Nappa, plus he did say he didn't remember much about Saiyan Females. It could be something else he was yet again compelled to do instinctively.

As she switched places with Vegeta she kissed him deeply under the hot spray of the water. She began to run her hands through his silky sable hair. He visibly relaxed at her touch and appeared to be lost in thought she noted. She wondered what was going through his mind right now.

Vegeta again felt a glimpse of a memory open to him. Something about being here in this situation reminded him of a time when life was very different. He looked down and saw tiny hands instead of his adult ones. He looked around in a large ornate bathing chamber with the Royal House of Vegeta symbol etched on the door. There were murals of epic battles on the walls from Saiyan history. The bath itself was a large heated pool in the center of the room.

"Vegeta, my brave little warrior," he heard a familiar angelic voice call to him.

He turned around and saw the Saiyan goddess before him again in an elegantly decorated royal robe. He desperately tried to make out her features this time. He could not conjure what she looked like exactly, only that she was exquisitely beautiful and very important to him. He wanted to remember her and her face, but once again it was still shrouded from him.

He watched her disrobe with awe. She was a paragon of feminine Saiyan beauty. Lustrous dark hair flowed down luxuriously to her waist covering her breasts. She embodied all the power and grace of a royal in her curvaceous nude form. She looked so magnificent, Vegeta was still unsure if she was ever real or just a product of his imagination. She could have easily been an ideal woman constructed from his memories, but something deep inside him told him she was real once.

She strode forward with the confidence of an ethereal being and he felt his suddenly tiny body lifted in her arms. His adult mind was confused at the action. However instead of pulling away from her, he wrapped his arms around her neck and drew her divine scent in. She cooed sweetly to him and brought her smooth cheek to his marking him with her scent. Then he felt something that further tugged at his sanity, he felt luxurious satin fur entwine itself with his own. He looked down to see her bronze tail entwined with his own; the sensation nearly brought him to tears. She blessed him with an affectionate maternal smile as she led them both to the warm water.

"Even Super Saiyans need to wash their hair, little warrior," she whispered in his ear.

Vegeta ran his small hands through her velvety raven locks enjoying the feel of it through his fingers. She giggled at him, and then began to hum a sweet lullaby to him as she ran her own fingers through his hair. He felt close to her in that moment, with her hands running through his hair, her skin touching his. He felt unfamiliar emotions arise within as she continued to groom him. Vegeta may not have understood why, but every time he laid his eyes on the goddess he craved to be with her more.

Bulma could have sworn she saw a single tear slide down his face as he came back from whatever had held him in that brief trance. She couldn't be sure she saw it or not; there was a lot of water runoff from the shower. It sure looked like one to her, but she knew better than to bring it up to him.

"Vegeta, does bathing together have a special significance to Saiyans?" she asked him curiously.

"I honestly don't remember," he admitted, "there is a lot of about my own culture I never learned about. I only heard stories from Raditz and Nappa."

"I suppose that's true. I just can't picture you letting Nappa or Raditz get near your hair," she giggled at him.

"I don't think I'd take any hair grooming tips from someone without hair," he chuckled back with her making her own laughter intensify. "From what I do remember, it is something only done between very close people. It is similar to your own culture in that regard." He informed her.

Bulma kissed him lightly and began to tenderly rub soap onto his skin. It had been awhile since she had done anything so intimate with a man. She then squealed a bit as she felt his hand gently caress her skin in the same delightful manner that he massaged her scalp with. It felt so wonderful to her that she did not want to ruin the precious moment with needless words or questions. She simply enjoyed the feeling of his hands running all over her bare body. She kissed him one last time as the water poured down between them washing away all the soap.

This was a memory she'd hold with her the rest of her days and she didn't want it to end. However they did have a picnic to get to, and given the size of his appetite, preparing it would be no small task. She reluctantly turned the water off and stepped out of the shower. Vegeta nodded simply to her before giving her one last lingering kiss before departing to his own room.

Bulma got dressed and skipped down to the kitchen to prepare their mid-day feast. She laughed to herself. They called it a picnic, but with the amount of food she had to bring it was closer to a feast. She ordered take out from some of their favorite places and as she waited for it all to arrive, she prepared a large horde of exquisitely cut New York Strip steaks for her Prince. She took out some of his favorite seasoning and began to cook them for him. He preferred them rare of course; it was not surprising that he liked a little blood with his meat. She knew the smell would make his mouth water as it drifted through the house. Once all food was spread out on a platter, including the food she ordered, she capsulated it in a special food capsule then wandered up to her room to gather a few things for their picnic.

When she had gathered all her supplies, she met Vegeta in the gardens. He was sitting amongst her mother's wildflowers, a blanket already set upon the ground for them and an umbrella set out to shield her from the sun. He also had a few coolers seated beside him filled with their favorite alcohol she suspected. She had to admit she was a bit surprised he already had things set up for her. **Perhaps he is simply hungry?** She thought. Or it could be something more, as she noted the sly grin on his face.

"Took you long enough," he teased.

"Patience is a virtue," she countered.

"So says the woman who drives continually above the legal limit in her primitive Earthling vehicles," he taunted with a chuckle.

"You got me there," she confessed with a laugh.

Bulma then popped the food capsule and released the sumptuous feast before them as she sat beside him. She saw his nostrils widen as he took in the scent of the delicious food before him. He smirked at her before reaching for the first tasty morsel. She silently stopped his arm and gave him a tender look and handed him the platter of specially prepared steaks she made just for him. Vegeta simply nodded and handed her a glass filled with her own heavenly ambrosia.

"Vegeta, what is life in space like?" she asked as she took a sip, savoring the flavor.

"It's hard to describe to someone like you, but I'll try," he alleged as he ripped another bite of steak off with his teeth.

"What do you mean by that?" she inquired, a little offended at his words.

"I'm not trying to offend you, you simply have a narrow view of the universe is all I meant," he asserted to her simply as he held up his hands in concession.

"I've seen a lot of your Earth films and for the most part your idealized version of the universe is wrong," he claimed.

"How so?" she asked, with genuine interest.

"Well, for one thing, the universe isn't filled with noble and altruistic races that enjoy peaceful exploration and cultural bonding," he informed her as he took a sip from his beer. "Picture instead a wide universe filled with all sorts of different races. Some are peaceful, some are not. Some are warriors, some scientists; you get the idea. Each race has its own goals and ideas for what the universe should be and when they run into a race that does not share their ideals, wars happen," He explained and she nodded for him to continue.

"Some areas of the universe are peaceful, some are full of space pirates and other outlaws as I tried telling you before," He recounted to her.

"I know there is a Galactic Patrol, don't they keep order in space?" she asked him.

Vegeta merely laughed at the ludicrous statement. "So they say, but space is vast. It's impossible to watch over every single sector of the universe. So there are vast disputed territories of space filled with criminals, slavers, pirates and other undesirable groups," He conveyed to her.

"Were you one of those people?" she asked.

"Technically no, I was an officer in Frieza's army. I had a standard salary and wore a uniform to clearly identify who I was. I was closer to what you would call a mercenary. We received standard missions and orders from Frieza, however we also received commissions and bonuses for any Planets we sold. So you could say we were encouraged to find and purge planets without orders as well," he divulged.

She nodded at him. His life out in space was a complicated one; he barely ever talked about it. She wasn't sure why, exactly. Perhaps it was simply that he no longer wished to be a man like that.

"Do you ever regret purging planets?" she asked hesitantly, unsure if the question crossed the line or not.

"No," he claimed curtly. He looked in her eyes and could tell she wanted more so went into detail. "I was raised as an elite warrior. I was taught at a young age that purging planets was the right thing to do, so no, I never felt regret or remorse for anything I did in space. It is only your narrow _human_ point of view that cannot comprehend my way of life. However, I purged planets for years and would have continued to do so had your precious _savior_ not gotten lucky in our fight," He reminded her, more harshly than he intended.

Bulma knew this was a sensitive topic. He was still bitter over his defeat on Earth. From what she knew of him, his life up until that point was on track to achieve his destiny, yet this one failure set into motion a chain of events that had robbed him of his lifelong dream. Even with all the advantages in his corner, Goku and the rest of her friends only narrowly defeated Vegeta back then. He technically never lost to Goku but it still stung like a defeat to him. She needed to get his mind off of it quick or it would spoil his mood.

"What did you do in your free time in between missions?" she asked changing the subject.

Vegeta raised an eyebrow at her. He knew she was trying to avoid upsetting him; she thought she was being clever. He decided to indulge her. No use in distressing her, he liked her better when she was in a more jovial mood anyway. Vegeta brought up the cooler with her surprise in it and motioned her to sit next to him.

Bulma didn't need any more prompting from her Prince; it was cuddle time with Vegeta. She wrapped her arms around him before setting her head in his lap. She briefly wondered why the cooler was there before she simply closed her eyes for a moment to enjoy being so close to him.

When she opened them, to her surprise there was a strawberry suspended playfully before her mouth. **He remembered what I said so long ago** , she thought. The thoughtful action nearly overwhelmed her; she simply grinned and ate the offering with a soft feminine growl she knew he loved. Vegeta merely chuckled at her before dipping the next one in whipped cream for her before holding that one above her mouth as well.

"It would seem my Prince is attending to my needs well today," she said haughtily.

"Of course Princess, it's something I saved for a special day," he retorted as he fed her the next one and smirked.

"Almost perfect my Prince, you only forgot the chocolate," she chided him.

"You don't think I forgot that, did you?" he asked rhetorically as he brought out several chocolate bars.

"Not quite, my prince it has to be chocolate you can dip the strawberries in," She gleefully chastised him.

"Patience _Princess_ ," he responded playfully.

She watched with curiosity as he took the wrappers off the chocolate, then produced a bowl and placed them inside. She didn't know what he was up to. Though it was warm outside it would take too long for the chocolate to simply melt. Vegeta held the bowl in his palm and placed it so she could get a good view. Bulma was then amazed as a soft blue light delicately melted the chocolate in the bowl creating the perfect form to dip strawberries in. Vegeta then dipped a strawberry in it and suspended it before her. She giggled and released another feminine growl and grabbed it with her teeth.

"Is it to your liking _Princess_?" he asked.

"It will do for now I _suppose_ ," she asserted in a haughty tone as he chuckled at her.

"You never did answer my question," she pointed out to him.

"I suppose I didn't," he admitted.

"It was a good try using strawberries to distract me, but your Princess demands you to give her an answer," she ordered him in a formal tone.

"Of course _Princess_ , how silly of my try and deceive you," he retorted with a grin. "Well it wasn't all bad. I got to visit several recreational and pleasure planets. They were filled with every sort of activity you could ever dream of; legal or not," he explained as he fed her another delicious strawberry.

"I didn't take you for the type that indulged in seedy entertainment like that," she affirmed as she took another bite.

"Well normally I wasn't, but you have to remember my comrades were Raditz and Nappa. As uncultured and barbaric as they were, they were the last Saiyans alive. So from time to time I went with them. However I mostly occupied the upper class areas of the planets limited to royals, nobles and the very wealthy," Vegeta recounted to her.

"I could picture that," she told him.

"It was largely the same, except my rooms were typically filled with precious paintings and artwork. Still it was nice to travel the stars and mingle with the upper class of the galaxy and attend great parties filled with only the best food, drinks and entertainment. I even occasionally came home with a woman of noble birth," He taunted, knowing it would get a rise out of her.

" _Careful_ ," she warned him as she lightly swatted him. Vegeta merely laughed at her actions.

Vegeta began to run his hands through her hair; it was an action he knew she liked. After a few minutes he noticed soft snoring emanating from the beauty in his lap. Had it been any of those noble women he told her about, he would have shoved her off him and left her there, but she wasn't. As he gazed at her sleeping face, he was unsure why but she was different than all the women he had been with before. So instead of shoving her off of him, he laid down next to her, pulled her closer to him and decided to join her in her nap. He grinned as she unconsciously wrapped her arms around him in her sleep. He looked up at the blue sky and white whiffs of clouds. **Perhaps this primitive planet isn't so bad after all** , he admitted as he sleepily closed his eyes.

Bulma awoke a few hours later to the late afternoon sky. It had changed from the bright blue of just before her nap to a blazing golden sky as the sun dipped over the horizon. Showering, eating, and taking a nap were hardly how she had planned on spending the day, but as she felt the arms encircling her she knew it was still a great day. For the second time today she would have to rouse the grumbling Saiyan from his slumber.

So rather than nudge him, Bulma latched onto his ear with her teeth and released her feminine growl again. He responded, much as he always did, by unconsciously pulling her closer. She laughed at the sense of déjà vu she was having; they had already done this routine once today. However she didn't mind doing it again. So she once again locked her teeth on his shoulder and released another growl to fully awaken the hibernating prince.

"Awaken my prince, as much fun as it is to snuggle with you, we have other things to do," she chided him.

"What did you have in mind?" he whispered in her ear as he rubbed his cheek on hers with his eyes closed.

"Well it's dinner time now. We might as well head inside and begin our nightly entertainment ritual," she suggested.

"So the first thing you want to do after a picnic and nap is drink and eat _more_ food?" he retorted with a chuckle.

"First of all, I doubt your bottomless pit of a stomach is full, and secondly just pretend you are on one of those pleasure planets you mentioned. Eat, drink and be merry," she giggled at him.

"I could hardly pretend I am on one of those planets," he replied with a devilish grin.

"Why not?" she huffed at him.

"Because you are not dressed provocatively, serving me food in my lap," he chuckled in her ear as he pulled her closer.

Bulma turned a little red at his insinuation. She had not done anything close to that in a long time. Still, she wasn't some paid hussy who begged to be his for the night so she smacked his arm in a warning that brought a smile out of him.

"I am not sure what kind of woman you are used to, but I am a _lady_. I'm not just going to play the dutiful servant who begs for your affection," she declared boldly as she bit down on his skin a little firmer this time.

"I would expect nothing less _Princess_ ," he affirmed as he brought her face up and kissed her.

"Up my Prince, your _Princess_ demands to be fed and entertained," she announced haughtily as she playfully turned her head to the side denying him access to her lips.

"As you wish _Princess_ ," he replied as he lightly kissed her cheek then arose picking her up with him.

Bulma capsulated all the dishes and picnic gear; she could clean it later or have someone else do it. She'd rather continue enjoying her day with a certain Saiyan than worry about dishes. She practically skipped next to him as they made their way to the living room. She couldn't help but laugh as she saw the new furniture in the room. Vegeta chuckled beside her as well knowing what she was thinking about. They both sat down and Bulma grabbed the remote.

"Try not break this furniture too," she mocked him.

"No promises," he implied darkly as she giggled at him.

"Well it's your turn to choose, so what would you like to watch?" she asked.

"How about we finish Black Sails?" he offered.

"You really liked that one I take it," she pointed out.

"It is entertaining to see different human eras before your so called evolution to _peaceful_ society," he answered.

"Our society is more evolved than it was in those times," she objected.

"So you claim. However you have never eliminated war from your planet and inequality is still rife here. On top of that, I'm willing to bet in some corners of this world, life is still as dark as it is depicted here," he told her simply.

Vegeta's statement about the state of the world made her pause. He was an outsider on this planet. His view was an unbiased opinion of the world as a whole. Bulma had always assumed the world was naturally peaceful, since that was the state she and the rest of her friends tried to get it to. While she and her friends had saved the world itself many times from its giant threats, they never saved _everyone_. Moreover, while West City was peaceful, it had its share of crime and problems too.

This was what separated Vegeta from the rest of her companions; he challenged her and made her question her own beliefs. He didn't just blindly accept what she said was right. As a man from the stars he was focused on an impossibly bigger picture that she could barely comprehend but desperately wanted to understand. It was such a shame the rest of her friends had no idea how valuable his differences from them really were.

"Of course your planet is not alone in that fact. There are many people in the universe who believe their way of life more evolved than it truly is," he mentioned to her.

"How so?" she asked him.

"Humans are a race that is weak by nature so you rely on technology. There are many races that do so the same way. However you must realize that even races that are not physically strong often take advantage of races that are not as technologically advanced," he explained.

"I never thought about it like that, I always assumed technology would be shared among races," She admitted.

"That's because you've never seen the rest of universe. Sure some share and give freely. Others, however, hoard, steal and plunder. You can't expect every race to get along in peaceful cohabitation just because it's some Earth fantasy of how the universe _should_ work," he pointed out.

"I…." Bulma began, but faltered unable to think of a good reply. She could tell Vegeta was trying very hard not to be condescending as he explained how the universe worked. It might appear to others he might be talking down to her. He simply had a different view of how the universe worked; if Bulma was in his position she would be screaming her lungs out in frustration. She was actually amazed he never really yelled at her in private unless he got worked up over a few hot button issues.

"I know you think we Saiyans are a barbaric and blood thirsty race and there is some truth to that. However our version of conquest and purging is much honorable than the technological races. We might have dominated others with less ki, but at least they had a chance to defend themselves. Technological races often make slaves and lab experiments out of races they dominate, which is a fate _far_ worse than being purged," he told her.

Bulma had to agree with him there. Even on Earth races that were more technologically advanced often preyed on others that were not as advanced. Technology dominated Earth, and those who had less were often on the losing end of history and ended badly for the side that was less advanced. She and the others often judged him harshly for his previous way of life. However the human race as a whole was no better than the Saiyans. Only instead of using ki they dominated each other with technology.

Forced experimention was unfortunately a darker part of human history as well. She could only imagine the horrors that an entire scientific race could inflict upon a less technologically advanced one. Perhaps the Saiyan's way was better. Sure purging planets sounded wrong to her still; however a quick death was far better than years of exploitation and experimentation.

"I'll go cook us some dinner. Just relax for a bit while I get the food ready," she suggested as she made her way to the kitchen.

Bulma took out a tray of T Bones she had been saving for tonight. The earlier steaks had still been a good cut. However, she knew he loved a good steak with a bone in it. She suspected it reminded him more of hunting in the wild, or some other instinctual Saiyan thing humans lacked. He reminded her so much of an apex predator as he ate T Bones, there was always a slight grin on his face as he cleaved the cooked meat from bones with his bare teeth. It was funny to watch the first time she saw it. His usually impeccable table manners, devolved into a feral predator.

Bulma giggled as she thought about it as she prepared the meat with his favorite spices. She had to cook the steaks all at once on a rather large piece of equipment to satisfy his appetite but she didn't mind. She simply pulled her hair back in a ponytail and got to work, humming to herself.

A pleasant smell wafted over to Vegeta as he waited on Bulma. He cracked a smile as he knew exactly what it was. Then he heard a familiar dulcet tune being emanated from the kitchen. It was a sweet alluring sound that called to him. It was similar to what Mrs. Briefs hummed as she watered her flowers but in a different voice. Vegeta rose from his seat on the couch, beckoned to the kitchen by the siren's song. He looked over to see Bulma; her azure hair pulled back humming to herself as she worked. She was so focused on her task she had not noticed him; he noted smirking deviously to himself.

Bulma suddenly felt two arms wrap around her waist from behind pulling her away from the stove slightly. She leaned her head to the side giving him access as she knew what came next. She still giggled she felt his teeth delicately grasp her bare shoulder as he growled; she had worn a top that left her shoulders bare specifically for that purpose.

"Patience my Prince, I am almost done," she scolded him.

" _You_ look good enough to eat," he whispered as she felt a hand caress her bottom.

"Later my Prince, wouldn't want to spoil all the hard work I put into dinner would you?" she quipped.

Vegeta chuckled at her. He nibbled on her shoulder again and growled once more before releasing her. She felt him give her a quick spank on her bottom and laughed before she continued her lilting song and went back to finish cooking. A moment after she resumed her task, she noticed her favorite mixed drink appeared before her. She took it graciously, gave him a sweet smile and took a sip.

"It will be done in another fifteen minutes or so. Then I'll be right out," she promised him.

"I'll go entertain myself watching Earth felines rip tourists apart in Africa in the meantime," he remarked impishly.

Bulma laughed at that. His dark humor always amused her. It was so different than the rest of her companions, much like Vegeta himself. She noted that Vegeta could have watched Black Sails without her, but he _chose_ to watch it with her. It was another of the little changes that no one saw except for herself and her family. As she sipped her favorite mixed drink he'd brought her, she noted this was yet again a small, but subtle sign of change in him. She wondered if he even noticed himself.

Fifteen minutes later, she brought out the platter of T Bones for him to devour. She noticed he was on the couch laughing at another poor unsuspecting human being attacked by a lion on safari. She set the platter down on the new coffee table and took her seat next to him on the couch. He favored her with a grin as he reached with his bare hands for his first steak and tore into the meat. Bulma was glad she pleased him and started the show for them.

"I really like this Long John Silver," he commented in between bites.

"I thought you would have preferred a more manly character like Captain Flint," she replied surprisingly.

"I know what you are thinking that as a Saiyan, all we think of is brute strength and overpowering your opponent," he started, "but I did not grow up like your precious Goku where I could easily overpower any human I came across. Much like Long John, I had threats I could not overcome with brute force alone so I had to use deception and guile to bide my time and wait for the right moment to strike."

Bulma knew this was one of his sensitive topics. He never said it but from his tone she could tell he was jealous on some level that Goku grew up in a safe and nurturing environment while he endured a harsher upbringing. Vegeta was right; Goku grew up always overpowering his opponents while Vegeta was raised in a place where despite all his strength, other creatures around him could easily overpower him. She had to tread carefully with her answer so as to not upset him.

"I suppose you are right, I doubt Goku would be capable of that kind of fight," she reassured him.

"That clown is extremely lucky he was sent to a place with no threats. I doubt he would even be smart enough to know how to fool someone," He chuckled and Bulma giggled with him.

After Vegeta finished devouring his last steak, he licked his lips; finally sated. Bulma beamed at him and put her drink down. It was cuddle time again; though she just had it at the picnic, she could never get enough of it. She positioned herself on him comfortably so she could enjoy it and still watch the show. A familiar sense of comfort and security washed over her as she felt an arm wrap around her and a hand began to run through her hair.

"What's it like to travel in space?" she asked as she watched the pirate ship on the show.

"You've traveled in space," Vegeta responded with a laugh.

"I went to Namek on a borrowed ship one way, that's hardly the same as the numerous space voyages you have undertaken," she reminded him.

"You're right; I have traveled continuously through the stars since my home was destroyed. It can wear on any traveler, though I suppose having no home to return to helps with that," he remarked.

"What kinds of problems are there for space travelers outside of the dangers of space travel itself?" she inquired.

"You are scientist, so you know that the faster you travel closer to the speed of light, the slower time flows for you," he began pausing for her answer.

"Yes, I'm familiar with the theory; however humans can't produce ships that travel so fast for it to make a difference, and only small changes have been noted with our fastest ships. We only recently made a break through by taking apart Goku's Saiyan space pod," she affirmed.

"Be that as it may, you have not considered the effects of faster than light travel relative to those left behind on Earth," he pointed out.

"So you're saying you don't age the more you travel in space?" she asked.

"I'm saying I aged slower the more missions I was sent on that required travel to the stars, relative to your time on Earth. I went on so many missions that I am unsure exactly how old I am now or more accurately how old my body is. A mission that should have only been a few months long could have been years for you here on Earth." He explained.

Bulma's eyes widened a bit at this. She never considered how old Vegeta was. Sure he was born thirty years ago from what she could tell, but he also basically just told her that space travel made his body younger than his calendar age. He might actually be younger than Goku, considering how many missions Frieza sent him on. She had never considered what kind of issues a lifetime of space travel might do to someone.

"I noticed it more with my own father. He would go on a mission for days, and what was days for him was months or even years for me. So when I was old enough, he brought me with him so we could spend more time together and he could properly groom his heir," Vegeta asserted.

"I imagine that long term space travel is not an ideal past time for anyone then. Considering the sacrifice you'd be making. I can't imagine time flowing that much differently so often," she replied.

"You get used to it. It's not uncommon for space pilots and crews to come home with no family or friends. So that's why Saiyan Warrior Squads tended to form tight bonds with each other instead of people left behind on their ever changing worlds," he pointed out. "As for me, I had no home to go back to. No people to miss or change. So space travel became a normal way of life for me. I hardly cared how much time passed for me," he divulged somberly.

"So wait, that means despite it taking eighteen months for Goku to get home, it might have only been a few days for him?" she asked, just putting a link between this conversation and a real event.

"That's right; I never bothered to get the full story. However it's very likely he only spent a few months on a distant world, but as he got in his ship and traveled home, time flowed faster for us being stationary here on Earth," he confirmed.

This whole conversation amazed Bulma. It was yet another piece to the fascinating puzzle that was Vegeta. None of her other friends could talk scientific theory with her. While she enjoyed being the smartest of the group, it was often frustrating that the rest of her friends were so inept at basic science and education. **No wonder Chi Chi is pushing so hard for Gohan to become a scholar** , she thought. The rest of the group, while powerful, hardly had any useful contributions outside of martial arts. Only Yamcha found employment as a baseball player.

As the night moved on, Bulma wanted to do something special for the evening, so she stood up and beckoned for Vegeta to follow her. He merely raised an eyebrow at her, wondering what his little minx was up to. He merely nodded at her and followed her though the hallway to the balcony overlooking the city. She already had the table set up with a candle lit and cooler next to the chairs.

Vegeta grabbed her by her waist and brought her in for a passionate kiss beneath the starlight. It going just as she had planned; Bulma wanted to have a nice, romantic evening to end their rare full day spent with each other. She knew he liked star gazing. Though Vegeta was slowly adapting to Earth culture, for the most part she took the initiative on romantic moments, like this one.

After breaking their kiss with a smile she motioned for him to sit, and then she took one of his beers from the cooler and handed it to him as she poured herself a drink and sat down herself. As expected, his eyes drifted to the stars, and a look passed over his face she had often seen, and wondered what he was thinking about.

"Vegeta, what do you think about when you look at the stars?" she asked him.

"What do you see when you look at the stars?" he replied elusively.

"I see endless possibilities for travel, exploration, and discovery," she answered him honestly.

"The stars hold a special significance for a space farer. It is the one thing that connects any world we are on no matter what corner of the universe we happen to be on. Sometimes you can even make out the stars and constellations from your own home lights years away from your planet even if it doesn't exist anymore," he conveyed to her.

"So are you looking for Planet Vegeta?" She asked.

"Honestly, I can barely remember what the constellations or stars from my home world looked like," he admitted. "When I look at the stars I think of a different time. I think of going on missions with my father and the other elites; a time when I wasn't the last Saiyan, but one of many."

Bulma blinked back a tear at his answer. She never considered how lonely it must be to be the last of your kind in the universe. Sure technically Goku and Gohan were Saiyans, but culturally they were more Earthling than Saiyan. The proud prince before her truly was the last of his kind that remembered what the Saiyans were really like. He likely never showed anyone how much it weighed on him to be the last one. She could tell by the look on his face that it did, despite him trying so hard not to show it.

"Tell me something, why is it you call yourself the Prince of All Saiyans? Shouldn't you have become King once your father passed away?" she asked carefully, knowing it was possibly another sensitive topic for him.

"I was never formally crowned as the Saiyan King and will never be now that Planet Vegeta is gone," he informed her simply as he sipped his beer.

"My father was the first Saiyan King. He united our people and led us to victory in the Saiyan Tuffle War. As a result, he founded House Vegeta and I was crowned the first Prince of All Saiyans at my birth," he declared with great pride.

"I never knew that," Bulma admitted. Her companions never bothered to look at the deeper meaning behind his claim as the Prince of All Saiyans.

"So _that_ is the reason why I call myself the Prince of All Saiyans. I am the first _and_ last Crown Prince of Vegeta. I am proud to carry that title now and will be for the rest of my days," he proclaimed with a dignified tone.

Bulma wiped away another tear she could not stop from falling. She knew he would smell it anyway but could not contain it this time. He would forever call himself the prince of his people because he was the only the prince his people had ever gotten. The story was just so heartbreaking to her. Fresh tears threatened to release themselves as Bulma felt a hand on her chin as Vegeta turned her head to look in his eyes.

"Why do you cry, Princess?" he asked her.

"I…"she started but he interrupted her.

"It's not your burden to bear Princess." He reassured her and he pressed his lips to hers.

Bulma opened her mouth to deepen their kiss. She could not help seeing the irony in the situation. Here she was crying over something that happened to him, and he was comforting her. Her mood lightened however as she was pulled into Vegeta's embrace and their kisses became more passionate. However just as swiftly as she was swept up in his caress, it was over. She was left confused and disappointed as he suddenly broke their embrace.

"It would seem you are going to have a visitor tonight," he told her cryptically.

Bulma was confused for a second before realizing he probably felt someone's ki approaching. He likely didn't want to be caught by whoever was approaching in her company. While they never really defined what they were doing, she understood he was a private person who would not want his personal affairs revealed to others. Vegeta gestured for her to stay and deal with the visitor as he turned and headed inside.

She was terribly disappointed at the news of an unexpected visitor. It meant they were likely not going to make love tonight after their special day. It frustrated her to no end; especially after the day had gone so smoothly. **I wonder who would come visit me so late at night?** She wondered. It could be Goku; Vegeta would want to avoid socializing with him at all costs since Goku annoyed him so much. Or it could be Gohan looking for some help with either his studies or a new machine for training. Then Bulma heard feet land on her balcony behind her.

"Hey Bulma," a familiar voice said behind her that immediately sent a wave of panic through her.

Bulma turned to see a familiar scar faced man standing on her balcony, a bouquet of flowers in hand and a big goofy smile on his face. Bulma was too shocked to say anything, it had been so long since she last saw him and she had no idea when he'd be back. Bulma was overwhelmed by too many emotions at once at the sight of her boyfriend again, to move or talk.

Yamcha looked at her with confusion as he took in her open mouth expression. He'd meant to surprise her. However this was not the welcome home he was expecting from her. He was expecting an enthusiastic hug and a kiss from his girl; it was why he stopped first and picked up some flowers before coming to see her. He looked at the table and noted it was set up for her to be out on the balcony tonight. **Maybe she expected me** , he thought. Baseball season was starting soon and she had to know he'd be back anytime now.

Yamcha placed her flowers on the table, moved forward and took her into his arms closing his eyes. He'd missed her so much during his training in the desert. He leaned forward and pressed his lips to hers. She hesitated for a brief moment he noticed before kissing him back. **That was weird, she never did that before,** he noted. He smiled at her once more before he motioned for her come inside with him. He wanted to get lucky tonight; it was his first night back and he was looking forward to a _special_ reunion with her.


	8. Diverging Paths

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ but it would be a lot cooler if I did

AN: I'm glad everyone seemed to enjoy the last chapter. I worked very hard on it with froglady. I can't stress her contributions enough, Date Night would be much different if she weren't my beta. I'm hoping you all appreciate her as much as I do. A lot of work went into this week's chapter, you'll see. As always leave me any thoughts or comments in a review.

Diverging Paths

Vegeta sat with his legs crossed and eyes closed in the flower garden this morning attempting to calm himself. Lately he had been so irritable and angry, not that he was ever as calm and ignorant as Kakarot, but lately his normally fiery temper had gotten much worse. He was having more difficulty than usual containing his power since the beta male had returned from where ever he had been the last year.

Vegeta could feel his power spiking at the mere thought of the ignorant beta male. It flowed out of him like burning tendrils of pure energy, scorching everything around him. Vegeta could smell him all over Bulma lately and it bothered him for some reason. He could not fathom why it bothered him so much. He'd had other brief affairs with noble ladies throughout the galaxy, he had even greatly enjoyed the attentions of some, and somehow this time it was different. Why it was different he did not understand. Images of her wrapped in carnal bliss in the beta male's arms sent a fresh wave of fury through him just then causing his barely contained power to leak out further and in his rage he did not smell the burning environment around him. As he was lost in his emotions, he heard a familiar voice that broke him out of his spell.

"Vegeta honey, could you please stop?" Mrs. Briefs asked him without malice.

Vegeta's eyes snapped open at her voice and at once regained control of his ki; whatever his issues currently were he did not want any harm to come to this woman. He wasn't sure how but she had slowly become an important part of his life without him realizing it. As he gazed around he noticed that he had let too much of his power out; to his chagrin he smelled burning flowers and saw that a large portion of the flower garden was now in flames.

He had no words for what he had done. These were the flower gardens. It was practically a sacred space for them both. He came out here to feel closer to nature and sooth his primal Saiyan side and to her it was a labor of love she carefully grew and maintained. He felt sickened at his actions; it seemed he was good for nothing but destruction.

"Forgive me, I…" he uttered, but was silenced as she put a finger on his lips.

"It's all right sweetie," she assured him, then gave him a maternal smile.

"But the flowers…"he tried to start again as he turned his head from her in shame. He felt her delicate hand turn his chin back to her she looked at him with the same azure eyes she had passed on to her daughter.

"It's fine, they are not all destroyed and I can always plant more flowers," she reminded him with a cheery grin.

"I can help you restore this place," he offered, unsure why she was not upset her precious flowers had been destroyed.

"That's a wonderful idea," she giggled at him, before wrapping her arms around him.

Vegeta was stunned for a moment before returning her affections. He grinned to himself as he remembered how awkward this human comfort ritual was to him not so long ago. Now when this outlandish woman embraced him it brought a sense of comfort and acceptance he never knew he'd craved before.

He now understood the sentiment behind the action but he still found it odd that this woman accepted him so openly. He also knew that at times he would see flashes of another woman long ago with features he could not make out from time to time when she was around. The mysterious goddess in his memory seemed to draw out similar sensations from him, but he did not know who she was and her face remained frustratingly shrouded from him. He was still not certain if the goddess was real or just a product of fantasy, an illusion created fill a role in his mind.

Vegeta still had no idea why she wasn't upset. If someone had defiled the Royal Gardens on Planet Vegeta, he would have blasted that person without a second glance. While the gardens here at Capsule Corp were not as grand or luxurious, they began to hold a special place for him now. It was different than the Royal Gardens. In the Royal Gardens he had his first training sessions with Nappa and his father as a child. It was where he learned to control his ki, to fly, and to form the basic attacks that would one day dominate his fighting style. Now, in this garden that same power he had first harnessed back in the Royal Gardens raged out of control. The irony was not lost on him on the situation.

As the Vegeta thought about the Royal Gardens he once again became transported to that enigmatic world of his memory. This time he was in the Gardens on Vegeta in a place that he remembered as his old training ground. The place was familiar to him, the memory he was seeing was not. He could make out his tiny gloved hands and his proud childhood royal armor complete with his fine scarlet cape and the ruby royal seal magnificently adorning his breastplate.

As he glanced across the gardens something not previously in his memory entered his sight. It was the Saiyan goddess who haunted his memories again. This time she was dressed in white and gold Saiyaness battle armor adorned with an elegant sapphire cape and her family crest on her breastplate which he couldn't quite make out. Her raven hair flowed gracefully down her body and a jeweled golden hairband graced the top of her head. She was clearly an elite based on how she was dressed. She must have come from an elite family but he still could not remember who she was exactly; only that she was familiar to him.

 **Maybe she was my first teacher before Nappa?** He wondered as he looked at her trying to unlock more. This time he was met with some success as he could now decipher dark colored eyes that were familiar to him. They were same shade he saw every day in his reflection. However they were hauntingly beautiful in this exquisite female elite. It was almost painful for him to remember those eyes looking at him with such devotion and unconditional affection. He did not understand how she affected him so much just by being in his memories. Whoever this was must have played a huge role in his life and for some reason she was taken from him so early he could not recall who she was. Of course she could have just as easily never existed and been created as an idealized version of a Saiyaness from his memories.

She blessed him with an adoring smile and walked up to him. She bent down to pick him up and he closed his eyes inhaling her heavenly scent again mixed with sweet aroma of flowers in the Royal Gardens. He felt himself lifted into her powerful yet elegant arms. His eyes were still closed as he felt her rub his cheek again with her own smooth silky cheek marking him with her scent.

"It's time for a special lesson today my brave little warrior, but don't tell your father. It will be our little secret," she told him sweetly in his ear, then gave him a wink as she pulled him closer.

He nodded simply to her and wrapped his tiny arms around her neck as he was rewarded with a giggle from her. She cooed at him then began to hum sweetly in to him in a familiar manner. He nearly felt tears fall down his face as he once again felt her soft lustrous tail entwine in his own. He deeply missed his own tail. Somehow he trusted this woman enough to allow such an intimate embrace, she had to be someone special to him, she just _had_ to be.

He felt them both levitate in the air. The wind rushed through his hair as she began flying at cruising speed. While his adult mind was used to flying, his child memory was not as he closed his eyes with trepidation and kept his face buried in her neck. He heard a slight chuckle from her he felt her tail entwine his own tighter to reassure him.

"Open your eyes, Super Saiyans aren't afraid of heights," she encouraged him.

He did as she asked and he was rewarded with a spectacular view of them lazily cruising over the planet. He was still too young to fly on his own so he had never seen the planet from this height. It was a wonder to him as he could make out thousands upon thousands of the people of his planet working, fighting, and training. The whole planet was alive as he could make out so many Saiyans all going about their tasks to serve the kingdom and bring in an age of prosperity.

"These are your people little warrior, treat them well. Your people honored you by crowning you as the first Crown Prince of Vegeta. Always remember that and be proud to call yourself the Prince of All Saiyans," she whispered in his ear.

Mrs. Briefs noticed that Vegeta was once again gone to whatever place called him when he got the look she was seeing now. She could tell he was there because at times he would nuzzle her instinctually while he was gone, reliving a memory of his youth she suspected. Where ever he was and whoever she reminded him of she suspected was significant to him. It did him a lot of good to remember whatever he was seeing. She noticed subtle changes in him since he fell asleep that first time months ago. She wiped the stray tear from his cheek out of habit and began to hum soothingly to him waiting patiently for him to return to her. Slowly she felt the signs of his return as his eyes began to return to normal and his grips became firmer, however remained as close to her as he did when he was gone.

Mrs. Briefs gently broke their embrace first and beamed at him as she popped open her gardening capsules so they could get to work. Vegeta merely nodded and waved his hand, extinguishing any lingering flames with a quick flash of his ki. He actually had no experience in gardening and had no idea what to do, so he decided to wait and look to Mrs. Briefs for guidance. She motioned for him to watch her as she removed the dead plants and then loosened the soil with a garden trowel before finally dropping the new seeds in the freshly turned soil. Vegeta began mimicking her actions only using his bare hands rather than any garden tools.

"Flowers are amazing you know," she declared, holding up a seed for him to see. "They start out as these tiny seeds with a hard shell and soft interior."

"I suppose they do," he agreed, unsure where she was going with this arbitrary botany lesson.

"In the wrong environment they will remain seeds; unable to fully bloom into the flower they were destined to become," she implied as she began planting the tiny seeds.

"I see," he affirmed, starting to put the pieces together of her true meaning.

"However with the right environment and plenty of love and care even the toughest seeds will blossom into their full glory," she suggested as she planted the last of her seeds.

"What if the flower becomes a twisted version of what it was supposed to be and is more like a weed that exterminates other beautiful flowers?" he asked her, finally understanding her meaning.

"All flowers are beautiful when they are allowed to bloom Vegeta, no matter where they began life, they can always be taken to a new home and given the opportunity to reach their true destiny," she asserted to him with a cheery smile as she began to encapsulate the gardening equipment.

Vegeta nodded at her wisdom. The eccentric matron was once again laced with profound knowledge. Fools like Kakarot might not be able to see the deeper meaning behind her words but he was not one of them. She never ceased to amaze him with her deep insight into things many others considered her oblivious to. Having finished his work, Vegeta stretched out on the grass lazily watching as she finished up her task before she joined him looking up at the clouds on this beautiful morning. He thought carefully about what she had said to him. Since he did not achieve what he thought was his destiny, perhaps a new one would appear before him under the right conditions.

"Vegeta, why were you so upset earlier?" she asked him.

"I don't know what happened earlier. I pictured the beta male with Bulma and for some reason it made me lose control of my ki for some reason," he confessed.

Mrs. Briefs nodded at the information. Tensions had certainly heightened, she had noted with the unexpected return of Bulma's childhood lover. She knew Vegeta and Bulma had crossed certain boundaries recently and became far more than simple close friends to each other. The crumpled black lace panties she found in the living room were a big indicator of that to her. She had also noted they spent an increasing amount of time together before Yamcha's arrival.

"I noticed his return has _strained_ your relationship with Bulma," she disclosed to him.

"How did you…" he started, but was interrupted by her.

"Furniture doesn't replace itself Vegeta," she giggled at him.

Vegeta turned a shade of bright red at her insinuation. He had never bothered to ask how new furniture appeared in the living room the next day. He had just assumed that Bulma had simply taken care of it. She took care of much around the house so why would the broken furniture be any different? He had no idea that the proof of the start of their brief liaison was discovered by her mother.

"No reason to be ashamed, you two are both adults; what you do in your bedrooms is your own business," she reassured him.

"I…"Vegeta began but couldn't finish.

"No need to explain dear. I'm not a prude. Just try to be a little less destructive on the furniture," she conveyed as she winked at him.

"I think whatever we had, is over now," he disclosed to her.

"Is it? That's too bad you make a great couple," she remarked.

"It seems the appearance of the beta male caused her to run back to him for some reason," he implied to her bitterly.

Mrs. Briefs placed her hands behind her head as she thought about what he had informed her. Technically Yamcha and Bulma never broke up. However, he left without a word and with no notice of when he would return. So it was not wrong of either Bulma or Vegeta to begin act on their natural attraction to each other. However, the whole situation was extremely messy with no clear right or wrong answers.

She was now afraid Bulma's fickle nature would tear apart all the progress they had both made with Vegeta this past year. Vegeta was just barely acclimating himself to life here on Earth, but it was a tenuous change at best. He was clearly more volatile now that his relationship with Bulma was deteriorating. While it might be wrong for her to interfere with Bulma's personal life, that did not mean she could not increase the odds of a favorable outcome. Despite what happened between him and Bulma, she would still work discreetly to make him feel at home here and to stay on Earth permanently.

"Go on sweetie, I'm listening," she assured him.

"I can smell him on her and it drives me mad. I am not even sure why it makes me so angry. I've had plenty of brief affairs before and it never bothered me before now," he revealed to her as he gazed at the sky.

"It sounds like you are jealous of them," she remarked.

"Jealous!" he shouted indignantly as he rolled over to glare at her. He calmed himself as he felt her place a hand on his chest easing him back into a relaxed position.

"What do I have to be jealous of _him_ for?" he asked in a much softer tone.

"Well, he is taking in all the affections you once enjoyed and he is in close proximity to where you train every day so you have more chances to witness it. On top of that you seemed to have formed a closer bond with Bulma than any of the women in your past," she explained to him calmly.

"You might be right," he admitted grudgingly.

"I know it's confusing for you sweetie. There is no right answer for the situation you find yourself in now. All I can say is you have to work out for yourself what you want and how you want to handle it," she advised him.

"What if I can't find the answer here?" he asked.

"Feel free to take any steps you need to find the answer. Just remember you are always welcome here," she reminded him.

Vegeta nodded at her before turning back to the clouds. He would seek his answers out here on this planet for a little while longer. However, if he couldn't find them he always had the option to return to space to work things out for himself. That part he knew without her telling him, however it felt good to hear her tell him the last part. He would never admit it to her or anyone but he was glad that he would be welcome back here once he found what he was looking for. He wasn't quite sure why that was a comforting thought but somehow it was.

0-0-0

Bulma sighed to herself as she made her way to the dining room from her lab. Life had become so complicated lately. It had been a little under a week since Yamcha returned and things went from fantastic to awkward really quickly. He had shown up out of the blue after being gone over a year and expected her to just jump into bed with him. That was never going happen. Even if she hadn't been having a torrid affair with a certain handsome prince, he still wouldn't have gotten what he'd wanted just because he showed up, brought her some flowers and flashed that big goofy grin of his.

The Prince was another matter. Since Yamcha's return, they had stopped their ritual _date nights_ altogether and she keenly felt the loss of Vegeta's familiar presence. She'd loved their regular _date nights_ long before they'd ever crossed the line of intimacy and the loss of that innocent activity alone left a big hole in her life. Not only that; the absence of the surly prince keeping her company every night was a huge void that she never realized how much she enjoyed until it had come to an abrupt halt. She now only saw him at meal times and he was becoming increasingly hostile and less tolerant as he had been in the past.

Yamcha brought new issues to her life that had not existed before his return. She felt increasingly guilty with every touch and every kiss he gave her. She had not technically cheated on him; he was gone over a year without a word. That had meant they were practically on a _break_ anyway. He probably did the same thing with whatever floozy he had encountered while he trained. Still that reasoning and everything else she told herself brought little comfort to how she felt. No matter what Yamcha had or hadn't done during their break and his absence, she still felt like what she did was not right.

She still hadn't slept with Yamcha yet, despite his obvious attempts at romance. It didn't feel right to hop back into bed with him after she had been so close to Vegeta just under a week ago. Now she was torn. She was at a crossroads with no clear direction on which way to go.

Technically it wasn't wrong to go back to Yamcha and resume her relationship with him. They had been happy enough before and their relationship had been considerably more stable since his revival. She had always assumed since she'd first met Yamcha that one day they'd get married and settle down and deep part of her still yearned for that. Perhaps it was just a girlish fantasy, but Yamcha was technically her childhood sweetheart. They had been together for over a decade now, surely that meant something.

However she could not ignore the effect the Prince had on her either. She'd always had a thing for bad boys, but the Prince was different. He was wild and untamed; even his hair refused to conform to the laws of the universe. Something about him called to her on a deeper level than Yamcha ever had even when he was still the infamous desert bandit. Being with Vegeta stirred something in her blood that she could not put into words and she could not simply ignore. He may not have been the classic prince from the fairy tales all little girls dreamed of, he was better than that. He was the dark prince all full grown women secretly fantasized about but never admitted out loud. Everything about him radiated power, pride, elegance and masculinity danger; the same could not be said of Yamcha. Vegeta had suffered through things that would have broken lesser men, endured years of servitude while working towards his own goals, and was still yet capable of reaching heights few beings ever dared dream of.

The way the Prince expressed his desires was different than what Bulma had expected. He was rough and wild at times which always excited her. Other times he was sensual, gentle, and tender. She could tell that their affair or whatever it was had meant a lot to him just as it had meant a lot to her. She could feel his deep need to be with her with every kiss, every caress, love bite and growl. Somehow the little things he did went over his conscious mind or he was in denial. However she could tell his affection for her ran far deeper than even he knew.

As crazy as it sounded Yamcha in comparison was actually the safe, reliable choice. True he was once a rough and tumble bad boy in his bandit days. However that was years ago. Now he was the gentle romantic lover. It had taken her years to train him that way. Too bad he'd used what he learned from her on other women or they would have been married by now. Still being with him made her feel safe, loved and content. At least it used to before all this happened. She now felt similar emotions when she was with him, but it wasn't the same now that she had a taste of the Prince.

So this was the situation she found herself in as she walked through the hall. She was perched precariously between two very different men. The peace between them all was just barely kept each day. To top it off she had to hide her true feelings from both of them or risk losing them both. Like it or not the Earth needed both warriors in the battle to come. As guilty as she felt, Bulma could not stand the thought of losing either man in her life.

Bulma paused outside the dining room to compose herself before walking in. She knew Vegeta would likely already be there. She took a moment to straighten her hair and her outfit before seeing him. Despite his increasing distance she still wanted to look her best when she was around him. So she took a deep breath and wandered into the room. She was a little hurt to see Vegeta was already seated devouring a plate full of sandwiches her mother had made for him. He hadn't even bothered to wait for her to begin his meal. Bulma grabbed herself a plate and sat down across from him, however he didn't even spare her a glance.

"Vegeta…"she called to him, but was ignored.

"Vegeta…" she said a little more loudly, annoyed he still wasn't paying attention to her.

"Vegeta!" she shouted this time, finally getting his attention.

Vegeta flared his nostrils and put down his sandwich. He could smell the beta male all over her. It infuriated him. He had lost his appetite immediately upon smelling him on the woman. **How could she have gone back to him so quickly?** He thought. Somehow that slight against him cut deeply for reasons he couldn't quite understand. He'd had other affairs with noble ladies in the past but somehow this way different and he didn't know why.

"What do you want _woman_?" he answered with barely veiled malice.

Bulma winced at her new nickname. He had said _woman_ with so much venom in his voice it almost pained her physically to hear it. She was crushed that she had been downgraded from _Princess_ back to _Woman_. She struggled to compose her thoughts at how not so long ago he'd called her _Princess_ with great affection now she received a very cold address _Woman_ instead.

"We should talk about," she began, before being cut off.

"There is nothing to talk about," he responded plainly.

"Yes, there is Vegeta," she declared in a challenging tone.

"Have you told him about us?" he asked in her in an equally defiant voice.

"Well…No, but…" she admitted shamefully, breaking eye contact with him.

"I have no need to discuss it further. I can smell him all over you. There is nothing more to say, _whore_ ," he alleged confrontationally.

Bulma was extremely offended by his insinuation. She hadn't slept with Yamcha as he was implying. Sure she did a few things with him, but nothing close to sex. **He just called me a whore too!** She thought angrily. She balled up her fists and struggled to contain her anger at the Prince. However before she could say anything more Yamcha walked in.

Yamcha walked in on another extremely confusing scene at Capsule Corp. Things hadn't been exactly normal since he'd been back and he couldn't quite put his finger on what. Bulma had rejected all of his advances since the night of his return for some reason. Well maybe not reject, but he didn't get the _special_ welcome he had been hoping for. Plus she hadn't been receptive to any of his obvious invitations to bed since then. Something was different about Bulma. Usually a little charm and flowers and she would be all for a nice romantic evening in bed.

Bulma and Vegeta were going at each other again. Something which didn't really surprise him given what he knew about the two of them. What did surprise him is that the name calling and insults seemed to be very personal between the two. While he didn't hear most of the previous conversation he did make out Vegeta's insult at the end of what he had been saying. He'd called her a _whore_. **Why would he call her a whore?** He wondered. It really didn't make sense and he couldn't think of any other times he called Bulma a whore. Despite that how confused he was on why Vegeta would call her a whore, he couldn't let an insult like that directed to his girl pass like that, he had to defend her.

"You take that back Vegeta! Bulma is not a whore!" Yamcha declared boldly, walking up to Vegeta and crossing his arms defiantly.

"Stay out of this, beta male," Vegeta suggested calmly, with a thinly veiled threat to his voice.

"Vegeta, you think you are so high and mighty. Let me tell you something, you are Prince of nothing. Last of a so called warrior race that was so weak they were wiped out by a space tyrant. It's an empty title Vegeta, it means nothing," Yamcha taunted ignorantly.

Vegeta had enough of the scar faced man's insults and quicker than anyone could react, flew over and picked up Yamcha by his throat slamming his against the wall. He had to control his rage as it would have been so easy to simply end his miserable existence here and now. Instead he simply squeezed his fingers relishing in the sight of the idiot struggling to breathe before him.

"How _dare_ you! Had it been Frieza who came to your planet back then all of your warriors would have been slaughtered and your women would have been taken as pleasure slaves. Your children would have been his servants doing menial labor deemed too unimportant to be his warriors. Don't you _ever_ insult my people or my history again, _human_!" he threatened menacingly as his blood lust rose.

Bulma was in a panic now. She knew Yamcha had crossed the line by insulting Vegeta's people and his title but she had to stop Vegeta from killing him as he seemed to be about to do. Yamcha was stupid, but just because he said something stupid didn't mean he deserved to die.

"Put him down Vegeta," she commanded boldly.

"Why should I?" he asked honestly, not bothering to look at her.

"Put him down!" she yelled this time, it earned her a brief glare from him.

Bulma saw a brief flash of disappointment in his eyes before they turned back to fury. Then she heard a sound she had never heard before, a low warning aggressive growl from Vegeta. It actually frightened her a little since it was so different than the playful ones she heard from him before in their most intimate, tender moments. It made her heart skip a beat to hear it.

Vegeta could not believe his ears at what she had just said to him. Going back to this pitiful excuse for a male was one thing, but now she just asked him to do _nothing_ while this man insulted his people and his honor. She was effectively taking the idiot's side in this dispute just by not supporting him. So she had really chosen this moron over a prince. **So bet it** , he thought with finality before releasing Yamcha to fall disgracefully on the floor.

"Consider yourself lucky, I am feeling benevolent today," he announced haughtily.

"Vegeta…" Bulma called out to him.

"Save it," he said with finality, and turned to walk away.

"What about your food?" She asked before she could stop herself, which caused him to stop mid stride.

"I'll eat later, _alone_ ," he answered plainly.

"But…" she protested not wanting their meal to end so harshly.

"I don't want to hear it. _Humans_ ," he maintained bitterly as he continued making his way out to train again.

Bulma was horrified at how drastically things turned so quickly. At least before he would not mind her presence at meal time, now with this new turn of events he would be actively avoiding spending _any_ time with her. **How had things spiraled out of control so quickly? And what was with that look he gave me before he let Yamcha go?** She wondered. She knew what Yamcha had said was deeply insulting to the prince. Being the prince of his people meant so much to Vegeta. However she was stuck, she could not reprimand Yamcha or she would risk him finding out more. She also couldn't openly side with the prince either as it would look suspicious to Yamcha. She had to blink back a few tears now at the thought that her relationship with Vegeta had now just deteriorated even further.

Yamcha watched her still on the floor, confused at the exchange. She was supposed to be angry and upset that Vegeta attacked him. To be fair, she was at first. Then however she tried to convince him to finish his meal. **What was that about?** He thought. It simply made no sense to Yamcha. **Shouldn't she want him to leave and not come back for a while?** He mused.

"Bulma, what was that about?" Yamcha asked her genuinely.

"I, nothing…" she claimed, hiding the truth from him.

"Well then why did he call you a whore? Sure he's insulted you before, but what reason could he have to call you a whore?" he pointed out to her.

Bulma felt extremely guilty at his questions. She honestly forgot he even heard that part in the commotion. She needed to take his mind of it and she needed to find a way to feel a little less guilty with herself. **I know what will take his mind off it** , she thought. Bulma leaned over and kissed Yamcha who eagerly responded to her.

If Vegeta didn't want her company, at least she could take comfort with Yamcha. It would be a onetime thing to get his mind off asking too many prying questions. Besides he might run off to train for who knows how long again after this. So it wasn't wrong to do this technically. So to ease her aching heart, she would give him what he wanted. Besides what he wanted was to give her pleasure, so it couldn't be all bad. So with that resolve Bulma broke their kiss and motioned him to follow her.

Yamcha had no idea what suddenly brought this on. However he wasn't going to question it; Bulma was leading him back to her bedroom and he knew what that meant. He was finally going to get to make love to his girl. **Who cares how it happened? It was happening.** He thought happily.

"What's with all the new furniture Bulma?" he asked her curiously.

"I thought it was time for a change," she answered cryptically as she began taking her top off.

0-0-0

Bulma headed down stairs for yet another lonely breakfast. She had only meant to distract Yamcha one time with sex, but somehow that evolved into them rekindling their relationship. Since she and Yamcha had become lovers again Vegeta now saw fit to make himself scarce to her. Rather than feeling relieved, she actually felt hurt by his absence. He had become a constant companion of hers over the last year and she still longed for his company despite now being with Yamcha. Her meals had become rather empty without his presence during meal time.

Yamcha was still asleep in their bed. He wasn't much of an early morning person since he had given up his bandit life and become a baseball player. For some reason he never went to the morning practices his team had; she suspected it was because his ki training already allowed him to perform far greater feats than his fellow players and practice did him little good anyway. So now her nightly ritual became falling asleep next to Yamcha with or without sex.

As she arrived in the kitchen and began to make herself breakfast Bulma pondered how things had taken such a drastic turn in her life. She should have been blissfully happy to be back in a healthy relationship with Yamcha again and part of her was. However there was another part of her that deeply missed the dry wit and touch of the cranky royal who she barely caught sight of anymore.

As she pondered her choices she decided to go with cereal so as not to further upset her stomach. She had been feeling under the weather the last week or so. She couldn't quite put her finger on the symptoms but she was feeling much weaker than normal on most mornings than not these days. She was unusually easily fatigued, and even found herself feeling nauseous at times. At first she simply thought it was the flu, but now that it had been over a week with no improvements she was contemplating going to see a doctor.

"Bulma dear, how are you?" a cheery voice called out behind her.

"Fine, Mom just grabbing some breakfast," Bulma answered.

"All by yourself?" Mrs. Briefs asked innocently.

"Yes Mom, all by myself," she confirmed to her mother.

"Well that's no good dear, I'll join you," Her mother suggested.

Bulma poured the milk for her cereal and sat down by herself at the table. She was delightfully surprised that her mother popped in just then and decided to join her for breakfast. While she missed a certain surly prince's company, she was more than happy to have her mother break her solitude. Perhaps she could even ask her mother's advice on what to do with her current situation. She always did possess certain wisdom about situations like these. Mrs. Briefs sat down across from her with own plate of bacon and eggs.

"What's with the cereal dear? Don't you usually prefer bacon and eggs for breakfast?" her mother asked.

"I do, but I've been feeling rather sick lately so I've switched to cereal for now since it's easier on my stomach for some reason," she informed her mother.

"How long has this been going on?" Mrs. Briefs inquired.

"A little over a week. I get nauseous sometimes and feel fatigued more often, it's weird. I was thinking about going to the doctor if it keeps up," she described to her mother.

"I'll get you some medicine I got from my room, I'll be right back," she told Bulma as she got up and left the table.

Mrs. Briefs came back and instead of medicine set two familiar pen shaped objects before her. Bulma was a little shocked to see them; home pregnancy tests. She had no idea her mother even kept such things around. She had never seen her mother buy them; she must have made a special trip to the store to pick them up. **I can't be pregnant,** Bulma thought. It must be just be some sort of obsession of her mother's over having grandchildren. She might have to humor her mother on this.

"That's not medicine Mom," she pointed out to her mother, unsure why the matron even brought the test strips.

"Of course not dear, but you haven't been going to bed alone recently and you might at least want to consider the possibility," her mother advised her.

"What! How did you..." she began, but was interrupted.

"Bulma honey, black lace panties don't just appear in the living room by themselves," Mrs. Briefs giggled at her.

Bulma turned strawberry red at that. She hadn't thought about the fate of that pair of panties that night. She was too distracted by what was happening in the moment to care. Now she just found out that her mother had discovered them and knew about her brief affair with Vegeta. She needed to take the conversation back in another direction or she would die of embarrassment.

"I doubt I'm pregnant, but I'll take them just to humor you, so you don't get too worked up over thoughts of grandchildren," She declared to her, knowing how she much her mother wanted grandchildren.

"When was the last time you had your monthly cycle?" Mrs. Briefs asked her in a motherly tone.

"I…" Bulma started but was unable to finish as she tried to call that to mind and couldn't.

Bulma was now a little panicked. She had been off birth control the last year when Yamcha was gone. She honestly quit paying attention to her monthly cycles since she was engrossed in her work, the androids impending arrival and spending time with the surly prince. She had no idea when her last period was. Her affair with Vegeta was so sudden, she never properly thought about protection. On top of that, she was now sleeping with Yamcha. Her mother was right; it was _entirely_ possible she could be pregnant.

"All right, Mom, I'll take them," she relented, giving in but still hoping it was just another crazy fantasy of her mothers. "But don't get your hopes up on grandchildren."

"Of course not dear, just remember to get a blood test by a doctor if you have any doubts." Mrs. Briefs recommended.

"I promise Mom. I'll get a blood test to be sure if the results are unclear," she affirmed, thinking such drastic measures were unnecessary at this point.

Bulma rose and put her bowl away then quickly headed to her private office in her lab not bothering to change out of her ducky pajamas. She needed answers now. She couldn't use her bathroom upstairs since Yamcha was still in bed. She also didn't want to risk running into Vegeta by using one of the spare guest rooms. The privacy of her lab was the best place to take the test and get confidential results.

Bulma found her supply closet and pulled out a urine cup she used on other urinalysis tests in the lab. She headed to the bathroom and filled the cup hoping the whole time for negative results. As crazy as her life was right now, being pregnant was the _last_ thing she needed. Bulma's hands shook as she picked up the first test strip. She wanted to know the answer, but that knowledge also scared her. So she closed her eyes, took a deep breath to calm herself and dipped the test strip in the cup.

Bulma placed the test strip on a sanitary counter and turned her back not able to look at it. She began to shake with anxiety once more as the minutes ticked by and she began to think about the implications of the test. **What will I do if I am pregnant? I am supposed to be the next CEO. I don't have time for baby right now!** She mused to herself unable to prevent the flow of erratic thoughts from her mind. If she was pregnant this had to be the worst time to get pregnant. She was supposed to take over the company for her father sooner rather than later. If that wasn't enough her love life was in shambles at the moment. Her affair or whatever with Vegeta was over and their relationship was now deteriorating fast where it was once strong before. Her current relationship with Yamcha was still in its delicate early stage, something like this could easily break them apart for good.

As the time expired Bulma steeled herself with as much courage as she could muster up and turned to face the results. As she eyed the test strip she was too shocked for thoughts.

 _Positive_!

It was a positive result! Bulma could not control her shaking now. She trembled as she removed the second test strip from its sterile wrapper. It was only one test. She would have to take the second one to be sure. Bulma closed her eyes and took a deep breath again and with her new found fortitude she dipped the second test strip in the cup.

Bulma placed the second test strip next to the first one and once again turned around, lost in her own thoughts. She actually had no idea who the father was if she was pregnant. She and Vegeta had a torrid affair for a few weeks and more recently she and Yamcha had been intimate frequently before the symptoms began. It could reasonably be either man. She had no idea who she would _prefer_ to be the supposed father of her child. Bulma tried to calm her raging thoughts as time expired, she was getting ahead of herself thinking about who the father was. She wasn't even sure she was pregnant at this point.

She turned around unsure if she was ready to get confirmation or not. Her gaze drifted to second test strip and was surprised by the answer.

 _Inconclusive!_

There was no positive or negative result on it. **What the hell!** Bulma huffed in frustration as she was now _had_ to get a blood test to confirm her results.

She had to think of way to get it done without drawing the attention of the tabloids. As much as she loved the attention and adoration of the world as a Brief, she also hated the constant invasion of privacy that normal people never had to deal with.

It was no one's business but her own if she took a pregnancy test, but some tabloid reporter would do their best to make it front page news at her expense. Having her pregnancy splashed on the covers of magazines and newspapers was hardly the way she wanted to break the news to her family, Yamcha or Vegeta.

She could not simply go to a regular doctor's office as her mother suggested. Being a world famous scientist and billionaire heiress had its pitfalls, not mention being beautiful put a target on her head. All it would take is one jealous secretary or nurse and the press would be there before she even completed her bloodwork. There had to be a better way.

Then it came to her; she would have her blood test done anonymously at Capsule Corp. The employees all had signed non-disclosure agreements just to work here. She knew the specialist who would be testing her blood very well. All it would take is a little white lie and she could easily have her blood tested anonymously and get the results in an efficient and timely manner. **I am a genius** , she thought to herself as she dialed the number to the specialist.

"Hematology department," the female specialist said over the phone.

"Hey this is Bulma I need a sample analyzed discreetly," she informed her.

"Of course, Ms. Briefs what kind of tests did you want run on it?" she asked Bulma.

"I need you to check for pregnancy," she ordered the specialist.

"Why all the secrecy? You can get that done at any doctor's office," the woman inquired genuinely.

"Well it's a sensitive topic for a close friend of mine and I promised her discretion on the matter. Rich people problems; I suspect she might be dealing with a case of infidelity," she joked in a half truth and heard a laugh on the other end in response.

"All right, just send the sample over and I'll have it processed immediately," she told Bulma.

"Will do, I'll have it down to you in ten minutes," Bulma replied awkwardly struggling to maintain the self-depreciating charade.

Bulma hung up the phone and gathered her supplies to draw her own blood. She sighed at the hurdles she had clear just to get a discreet test done. She filled a tube with blood and cleaned up her lab as best she could of all evidence of her earlier tests.

Bulma also took the time to change into some work appropriate attire. It would draw too much suspicion to show up at hematology in her pajamas no matter how cute her ducky pajamas happened to be; no use in taking all these steps for secrecy if some employee accidently stumbled along and uncovered her secret anyway.

Bulma walked down the hall with the unmarked tube with her blood in it. Normally samples were marked to distinguish them from one another with a patient's name or personal information on them. She intentionally left it blank since the whole purpose was to not reveal it was her test.

As she walked she was trying very hard not to think about the mess her life had become. Everything was going great until Yamcha had returned. However it was unfair to place the blame entirely on him. He just wanted to return to be with her. It was partially her own fault for allowing the liaison with Vegeta to begin. Not that she regretted being with him, before Yamcha came back it was fantastic. Her life became so complicated in such a short amount of time that she had no idea what to do anymore. Adding a baby to the volatile mix was not something she wanted to consider. So she had desperately been hoping for a false result earlier. Of course karma being what it was, she had to jump through hoops to get a definite answer on this.

Bulma arrived at the specialist's door and knocked a few times. She heard some noise of acknowledgement from inside and sounds like equipment being put away. The door before her opened revealing the middle aged woman with sandy brown hair wearing a lab coat. This woman handled the bulk of their hematology at Capsule Corp.

"Here's the sample I called you about earlier," Bulma said handing her the unmarked tube.

"I see, the juicy sample from the rich trophy wife who may or may not be cheating on her husband," she joked snidely with a laugh.

"You have no idea what kind of drama she has in her life," Bulma replied as she forced herself to chuckle with the woman.

"I'm sure I don't. I only have _regular_ people problems to deal with," the specialist told her cynically. "Thank god for that."

"Well I promised her the utmost discretion, so give me a call once you have the results," Bulma ordered in a half-truth with a false smile on her face.

"Of course, guess it pays to have the right friends in life," she mentioned with a hint of jealousy.

"You have no idea," Bulma agreed with her truthfully.

Bulma sighed as she made her way back to her private office. She had barely been able to keep up that act with the specialist but her ruse seemed to work. She really didn't feel like working. She was too stressed out over the results of the blood test. Normally when she was stressed she would have mixed herself a drink, but given the nature of the test that option was out. Even if she knew that in the early stages of pregnancy it wouldn't hurt anything, she didn't want to risk anything, just in case. So Bulma took a seat on her couch and settled for closing her eyes and breathing deeply trying to relax and let her mind go blank. It finally worked as she dozed off in a dreamless, light sleep.

She awoke an unknown amount of time later to the phone ringing on her desk. It had to be the results of her test. Her heart pounded away in her chest with each step she took towards the phone. She paused for a moment unsure if she was mentally prepared for the answer she would be getting. She finally picked up the phone and drew it to her ear.

"Bulma this is hematology, we have the results back for _the trophy wife_ ," the specialist reported, with a sneer.

"Go on," Bulma replied simply, attempting to sound as disinterested as she could in the results.

"Tell her that her life is about to get _a whole lot_ more complicated, she _is_ pregnant," the specialist notified her in a snarky tone.

"I'll…let her know, thanks," Bulma struggled to get out as her composure was breaking, before hanging up abruptly.

Bulma lost all color in her face at the news. She couldn't think. She could barely breathe.

 _Pregnant!_

How in the world was she going to handle this? She shook her head as she had no idea. She didn't even try to stop the flow of tears that flooded down her cheeks. Her life was about to get far more insane than it already was with a boyfriend, a royal ex- lover and the threat of annihilation in a few years. Bulma crumpled down in her chair in defeat. Somehow she would have to confront them both about the possibility of fatherhood.


	9. Revelations

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ but it would be a lot cooler if I did...

AN: So this will be the last chapter for a bit. It's a good one. But like I mentioned earlier the longer chapters take longer to write. So I have two story arcs to finish at the same time really. I'm going to finish one then and then the other. Once I have enough material I'll be back to weekly posting. Just be patient and it will be worth it I promise. Enjoy and leave me all your thoughts and comments in a review.

Revelations

Bulma gathered her courage as she approached the gravity chamber. It had taken her a full week to work up the nerve to talk to Vegeta. She had not seen him much since that incident at lunch a few weeks back. When she did see him, he didn't speak to her; he only spared her a hostile glance before disappearing again.

Now things were different. She was pregnant and it _might_ be his. As a possible father of her child he deserved to know of its existence. Despite knowing this was the correct thing to do, she still had her doubts. She had no idea how Vegeta would react to the news, however she could guess that it would not be a positive reaction. Even human males had poor reactions to women revealing they are pregnant after brief affairs like she had with Vegeta. She could only imagine that a Saiyan would not react much better.

Bulma paused to adjust her hair and clothes before seeing him again. It might be a quirky fixation of hers, but for some reason despite their obvious distance she felt the need to look good for Vegeta. As she reached the door to the gravity chamber she took one last deep breath. **You can do this** , she encouraged herself. She repeated that mantra in her head a few times as she punched in the override code into the simulator door.

As the door opened, Bulma had struggle once more with conflicting emotions. The room smelled so much like him. It brought back memories of just a few weeks ago back to her when her life was considerably less complicated, she could freely take in the affections of the prince then. She suspected it was because he worked out so much in there that his pheromones were everywhere. It smelled so good to her. **Perhaps I am more like a Saiyan than I thought** , she realized. As she took in the shirtless form of the bronze skinned god approaching her, she wanted nothing more than to be blissfully in his arms again enjoying the mutual pleasure they gave each other.

Vegeta felt the gravity lighten and his muscles relax from his intense routine. Only one person would _dare_ interrupt him during his training time. He was still angry over the last time he spoke with _her_ and was not looking forward to whatever reason she had to come see him now. **I might as well take a break since I was so rudely interrupted** , he thought with a sigh. He reached over and grabbed a fresh towel from the closet by the simulator.

As he traveled to the front of the ship he wiped the sweat from his body out of habit. It was something he did without thinking now since first time she had spoken out with such displeasure about him meeting her at lunch without showering. Now he was conditioned to clean himself as best he could before seeking her company after his training. He wasn't even aware he was doing it now. He simply wiped off the beads of sweat with a clean towel without breaking his stride.

He caught sight of her at the entrance to the Gravity Chamber. He struggled to contain his anger as even at this distance he could smell the beta male on her. **Her mother might be right about this whole jealousy thing** , he admitted to himself grudgingly. Something about the whole situation infuriated him so much that just the barest evidence that she was with him set him off. Only recently had he come to notice that it caused his control over his power to slip at times. He did not need another incident like in the gardens. So Vegeta did his best to reign in his ki, lest he destroy something vital to the Gravity Chamber.

Once his ki was under control, he noticed something was off about Bulma's ki. It brought him to a halt mid stride. He hadn't noticed it while he struggled to contain his own ki due to his overwhelming anger at catching the scent of the other male all over her. He couldn't quite place it, but she felt different to him. She seemed to be collecting herself as she waited for him to finish his journey towards her, he noted. He was close enough now to catch a better whiff of her scent, and something about it caught his attention. Her scent had changed. **What is going on here?** He wondered.

It made no sense; someone's ki might change due to the emotional state they were in, but rarely did someone's scent change altogether. Yet there it was, clear as he could tell. Hidden underneath the beta's unworthy scent was hers and somehow it was changed. She was releasing different pheromones now he theorized, even that conclusion was vexing. He had been at Capsule Corp around a year and four months now. In all that time he thought he had already noticed all the pheromone shifts Bulma normally went through; apparently he was wrong. Whatever it was, this was something different. Instinct told him, that he wasn't going to like whatever caused this change. As he got within a few steps of her he took note of her anxious appearance, her normally confident self was lost in a sea of conflicting emotions.

"Vegeta…" she began but was cut off.

"What do you want, woman?" he asked harshly, making Bulma slightly angry.

"I need to talk to you about something important," she declared confidently, looking him right in his eyes.

"Obviously, or you would not have interrupted my training," he affirmed scornfully as he crossed his arms and leaned back against the outside wall of the chamber.

"I…" she struggled as she was unsure how exactly to go about telling the news to him.

"Spit it out already woman," he suggested bitterly as he was losing patience.

"I'm pregnant," she announced simply.

Vegeta was floored by her by those simple words as he stepped forward from the wall. Something about them caused several conflicting emotions to erupt within him. He was too stunned to give her a coherent response. **So that's what is so different about her; she is carrying the beta male's child! Why would she feel the need to share that with me?** He thought struggling to reign in his ki now. Vegeta wasn't looking at her now. He stopped and took several deep breaths in order to restrain his overwhelming desire to unleash his power upon this place and destroy it. It was largely successful as only a few stray arcs of ki crackled in the air around him menacingly.

Bulma took a step back from him timidly. She had expected him to react poorly but this was not what she was prepared for. Bulma herself could not detect ki, but she didn't need to right now. She could literally see his power arcing out from him. If she could see it, it meant that things were not going well for her. Vegeta was so powerful that he was capable of almost unthinkable destruction. She reached in her pocket and touched her cell phone. She may have to call Goku if things got out of hand. Yamcha could stall Vegeta but if he truly was enraged by her news she knew of only one person who could stop him.

"Oh, going to call your precious savior on me?" he taunted resentfully.

"The thought had crossed my mind," she snapped back, regaining her courage.

"How pathetic that your so called _boyfriend_ is so useless that you have to rely on Kakarot," he retorted fiercely.

"I…Shut Up! One thing has nothing to do with the other!" she shouted back at him, offended at his demeanor.

"Doesn't it? You _always_ rely on your so called _champion_ to defend you against every threat that comes your way, it's pathetic!" he yelled back a bit louder.

"Pathetic? At least Goku is reliable!" she claimed brazenly as she pointed a finger at him.

"What he is, is blessed by some otherworldly fortune that he made it this far. Some important deity must be looking out for him because he nearly died at my hands _and_ Frieza's!" Vegeta pointed out to her with venom.

"How do you figure?" she challenged him, curious as to how he came to that conclusion.

"I still hold the memory of holding your valiant champion in my hands squeezing the life out of him. It satisfies me to know that I felt his bones breaking and his organs failing. If one of a number of things had gone differently that day, your champion would be taking a permanent vacation in the ground," he recounted darkly.

"Why do you always have to be like this?" she asked him exasperatedly.

"Like what?" he replied, not getting her meaning.

"Like a nefarious scoundrel," she huffed exasperatedly.

"Foolish little girl, grow up. The only difference between a hero and a villain is your point of view," he lectured her as if she were still a schoolgirl.

"How dare you!" she shouted at him, offended at his tone.

"You humans, your hubris knows no bounds. You always think your way is the right way and the only way as if the universe exists solely for you!" Vegeta shouted.

"Can't you see that what you did before you came here was wrong?" she asked him, still not understanding.

"Did it ever occur to you that _you_ could be wrong? That your narrow human thinking was not the only way of life in the universe? There are ancient and more sophisticated cultures out there than your so called civilized Earth. I'll let you in on a little secret; many of them _do not_ share your views of how the universe should behave," he admonished with barely contained malice.

"I…" she struggled to get out as she was thrown off by his undeniable logic.

"I've seen things beyond your limited human understanding, been to parts of the universe you've never dreamed existed. So don't you tell me with your arrogant human logic, what is right and what is wrong!" he yelled, trying to reign in his anger.

Bulma merely sighed as she raised a hand up in conciliation. Vegeta had her on that one. She was judging him based on human standards of morality. It was just so easy for her to rely on things she knew than to branch out into the unknown. It was why she always relied on Goku; he had been there since she was a child. If she was honest with herself it was why going back to Yamcha had been so easy too. Yamcha was safe, reliable, warm and affectionate. Being with him made her feel things she had since she was teen.

Things were going far worse than she had imagined they would. They were already in the middle of a heated dispute and she only managed to get half her news out. She still had to inform him he _could_ be the father. She took a moment to gather the courage to reveal the rest of her news. Vegeta was also trying to calm himself she noted as he took a few deep breaths without looking at her.

"You… you might be the father Vegeta," she confessed awkwardly.

Vegeta was flattened once again by this revelation. Sure he and Bulma had had sex, but it never occurred to him that they might produce children. He had never even thought about children at all since there were only males left in his race. A child meant a permanent tie to this miserable backwater planet and their barbaric pre galactic society. He didn't want that sort of attachment. He never wanted any attachments to this place.

It was then that he finally noticed all the changes he was going through since his time here began. He should have seen it before but he was somehow blind to it. **This woman's arrogance knows no bounds. She was actually trying to tame the Saiyan Prince like she obviously did to the beta male years before.** He thought with newfound indignity. Only Frieza had ever dared do what this woman was attempting to do. He vowed never again to suffer such a fate with the downfall of the tyrant.

His ki once again ignited around him and tendrils of his power began to arc out from him burning the grass and anything in its wake. Bulma stood where she was, overwhelmed by terror and wonder at the sight. As she looked around she could see his ki scorching the environment around them. For some reason the arcs never touched her; instead they swirled around her leaving a path of destruction around the two while they were left untouched. They had become they eye of his hurricane of ki. It was equal parts beautiful, deadly and fascinating to her to watch the azure coils of energy make their way around her to blaze their fury on their surroundings. The energy made her skin tingle as it crackled in the air around her. She was snapped out of her veneration by the sound of Vegeta's voice.

"I am not a pet," he said plainly in an alarmingly calm voice.

"Excuse me?" she asked, unsure at his meaning.

"I am a Saiyan Royal, woman! I cannot be trained like some common pet like you have undeniably done to the beta male!" he implied brazenly.

"I never trained you!" she responded angrily.

"Have you not? Do you deny rewarding me when you thought my behavior conformed to human culture?" he asked her pointedly.

"Well…I…" she struggled, his accusations having the desired effect.

"I don't know what kind of males you are used to. Based on the beta male I'd say you expect everyone around you to comply with things you deem acceptable. I am not him. I am not your precious savior and I never will be!" he proclaimed lividly.

Bulma was stunned once again. She had no idea where all this was coming from. Vegeta was not wrong though. She had tried to make him accept more of Earth's culture. She even now realized that in his point of view that she might have seemed like she was trying to turn him into Goku. She wasn't, she preferred her Prince as he was naturally: wild, untamed, and challenging. She had no idea now why it upset him so much. He seemed to be slowly adapting to the culture just fine on his own. All the changes he had made since he had been here had mostly been of his own volition.

"You made those changes on your own! I had nothing to do with it!" she asserted.

"Are you sure you had _nothing_ to do with it _whore_?" he inquired, spurring a reaction from her.

"Who are you calling a whore!?" she shouted, jabbing her finger at his chest.

"The harlot who crawled back into bed with her pathetic _boyfriend_ the second he came back with a few pitiful flowers," he alleged resentfully.

"For your information _nothing_ happened that night," she revealed daringly.

"Oh so you chose to hold out for a few days before giving yourself to him, how _noble_ ," he taunted her.

"It wasn't like that," she confessed, ashamed at her behavior.

"Really, who is the one who just admitted she doesn't know who the father of her child is?" he pointed out.

"You…" Bulma began struggling to convey how furious she was both at herself and him.

"Forget it. I'm done speaking. Be gone with you woman," Vegeta said eerily calm as the ki storm finally faded.

"You can't just," she started before being cut off again.

"So you refuse to leave? Then I will find someplace else to be," he announced with finality.

And with that, Vegeta flew off leaving Bulma once again unable to think of a reply. She surveyed the scene around her, thinking she was quite fortunate such a burst of power hadn't attracted the attention of Yamcha or any of the others. There a few open flames still burning here and there, but for the most part only scorched earth and stone remained where they were speaking. Bulma sighed deeply to herself and dialed the number to the landscaping company. While things certainly didn't go well with Vegeta they could have gone much worse she supposed.

Vegeta needed to get away from this place and he knew the man who could make that happen. He landed a few minutes later outside the door to Dr. Briefs's office. He certainly didn't want to be around Bulma anytime soon. This place was changing him too much for his Saiyan sensibilities. He had come to the conclusion during his flight that it might not be just the woman affecting him so much. He remembered his conversation with the Matron of Capsule Corp. He needed space to figure things out. He gave the door a polite knock.

"Come in," Dr. Briefs said behind the door. Vegeta opened it slowly finding the old man at his desk.

"Vegeta, what can I do for you?" Dr. Briefs asked as he looked up from his desk.

"Is the gravity chamber still capable of space flight?" he asked the doctor.

"Well it should be, but I haven't done any checks on the engines or any of the other flight equipment since we rebuilt it after your accident," he informed the prince.

"How long will it take to make it space worthy again?" he inquired.

"It depends, how long do you plan to be gone?" he asked as he stroked his beard thinking about the ship.

"The androids will be here in twenty months. I'll be back sometime before then for that fight," he disclosed to the doctor.

"I'll be sure to pack an additional six months' worth of provisions just in case. So with packing the ship and preflight checks it should be ready by… tomorrow evening," he calculated.

"I see, that should be sufficient," the prince affirmed.

"Of course I could have it ready much faster with Bulma's help," the doctor suggested to him.

"No, I prefer to leave her out of this," he requested, wanting to avoid the volatile woman.

"Are you sure? I know you've had your differences but don't you think leaving without telling her is a bit…extreme," he told the prince, struggling to be neutral as their social affairs were none of his business.

"Trust me; it will be much simpler this way," the prince assumed.

"If you're sure then, I'll get to work right away. You'll be much better equipped than Goku. You'll be able to enjoy delicious cappuccino whenever you want," he announced gleefully to the prince.

"What's a cappuccino?" he asked the doctor genuinely.

"It's an earth drink; quite a delicacy in some parts of the world. It's very tasty in my opinion," he explained to the prince.

"Sure, why not? Load me up with cappuccino supplies as well. I might as well try it if it's a luxury drink," he affirmed, always up for expanding his royal palate.

"You won't regret it," the doctor reassured the prince; glad someone shared his love of finely brewed drinks.

Vegeta nodded to the doctor before making his way out of his office and towards the garden. It was a place of refuge for him. Outside of that one incident where he lost control, he always felt serenity there. He didn't like the changes happening to him on this planet. There was nothing wrong with the Saiyan he was raised to be. Had his people still been alive he would be venerated as the ruler of his people. Now that he was free of Frieza, he needed to find for himself his place in the universe. The answer to that question was something could not find on this backwater planet.

0-0-0

Yamcha hopped into his car after a long day at the stadium. With the press conferences and after game interviews were finally over, he could now head to Capsule Corp. He wished he could simply fly there. It would be much simpler and he would get there much faster. However there were too many reporters and paparazzi following him. All it would take is one photo and he'd have too much to explain. Being a huge baseball star and dating a world famous heiress gave him a huge amount of media exposure, but even he wanted to keep his publicity to a minimum about certain parts of his life.

His team had won of course. No one could beat them if he didn't let them win. But it was no fun and too suspicious to win every game considering how long baseball season was. Still he always had fun during big victories like tonight. Fans loved it and showered him with attention and he drank it up. He may no longer be in the same league as Goku or Piccalo in fighting power, but to baseball fans he was a living legend. The best there ever was many said. He loved how important it made him feel.

Now he was driving home to have a special meal with his lady. Bulma had promised him a surprise. He was hoping for a _naughty_ surprise. It would be the perfect way to cap off a day like today. While he loved his adoring fans, nothing compared to the carnal bliss he shared with Bulma many nights; she could be dead sexy and light his world on fire when she wanted to be. He was _really_ hoping for that kind of surprise tonight. **Maybe she'll dress in the classic bunny girl outfit for me** , he hoped with excitement.

Things were kind of weird when he first got back to Capsule Corp from the desert a few weeks ago. Bulma was certainly different than he remembered. She had hesitated to kiss him when he showed up. He was sure she'd be overjoyed to see him, though he could also see her being mad at him for his abrupt departure and berating him for that. However she was neither, she seemed shocked rather than glad to see him for some reason. **She even hesitated to kiss me back** , he remembered.

 _Something_ had happened while he was gone but he was not sure of what. It obviously had something to do with Vegeta that much was apparent. When he left they were bickering all the time during lunches and at times when the brutish Saiyan wanted a favor. Now they seemed to be much more belligerent towards each other and their insults were more spiteful than he remembered. **Perhaps it's just a natural escalation from them insulting each for months on end** , he reasoned.

He still wondered why exactly Vegeta had called her a whore that day. **Maybe something happened between Vegeta and Bulma? No way, that would never happen. She'd sleep with Krillin before she'd sleep with Vegeta** , he concluded, dismissing it immediately. Yamcha then started laughing to himself; Krillin might jump at the chance to sleep with Bulma, but there was no way she wanted him. Bulma preferred tall, dark and handsome men, namely him. It was more than likely Vegeta just called her a whore to get a rise out of her. Yamcha wasn't nearly that brave. He'd rather not suffer her wrath like that. Plus she'd probably kick him out of her bed for too long for his liking.

A goofy grin crossed Yamcha's face as he pulled into Capsule Corp. He couldn't wait to get to his _surprise_. He practically bounded impatiently to the door. He chuckled happily to himself at the thought of the bunny suit one more time before knocking on the door. He excitedly paced a few steps waiting for her to answer the door lost in his own world fantasizing about more sensuous pleasures in store later on tonight. Yamcha was still lost as the door cracked open with the azure haired beauty, confused at the odd look on his face.

"Yamcha…" she said, hoping to get his attention.

"Hello…" she voiced a little louder, waving her had in his face.

"Earth to Yamcha…" she mocked, growing a little angrier at him.

"Yamcha!" she finally yelled, her patience now gone.

Yamcha finally snapped out of his vulgar daydream when she yelled at him. He flashed a dopey smile at Bulma. Bulma merely shook her head slightly in disapproval at him. She didn't know what he was thinking about but most likely it was something perverted. **Men! Their heads are always in the gutter** , she thought with exasperation. **Or perhaps that is limited to human men** , she mused with a soft giggle to herself.

"Sorry Bulma," he apologized meekly.

"Just… come inside, dinner is ready," she responded, barely containing her temper.

Yamcha followed her inside, enjoying the satisfying smell of a well-cooked piece of meat. It smelled like beef from what he could tell, though it had some it also had an unfamiliar blend of spices mixed in with it. As they arrived at the living room Yamcha noted that the furniture was completely different than he remembered. He'd been back for weeks and somehow he never noticed until now.

"Bulma, when did you guys get new furniture?" he asked with curiosity.

"Oh… Mom decided to redecorate a few weeks back," she lied, turning her face to hide how red it grew.

Bulma had their prepared meal already on the new coffee table. It felt like it had been a long time since she had done something like this, when in reality it was only a matter of a few weeks. She held back a sigh as she watched Yamcha take a seat on the couch. He was in the prince's customary spot. It felt wrong for some reason to see him in it. Bulma shook her head a bit.

Bulma was on a mission tonight. She needed to break the news to Yamcha and she really wanted to avoid a repeat of the disastrous incident that happened the last time she revealed the news. Bulma had a plan. She was going to soften Yamcha up with a good meal and a little alcohol before revealing her big news when he was in a good mood. She had cooked up some delicious T Bone steaks up tonight for dinner the way he liked them and had some of his favorite beer chilled and ready. One of his favorite movies was also primed and ready to watch. She handed Yamcha a cold beer and had a glass of cranberry juice herself tonight.

"You're not drinking tonight?" Yamcha inquired; surprised his rambunctious girl was abstaining.

"Oh… No I still feel a bit unwell," she lied; she'd tell him the truth later.

"That's been going on for a while now. You should probably see a doctor," he commented, oblivious to the sign.

"Don't worry, I'll get right on it tomorrow. Tonight is just for us," she suggested, not wanting to reveal the truth before she was ready.

"Sounds good to me," Yamcha said simply, and then savored a sip of his beer.

Yamcha cut off a piece of steak and started chewing. It was good, but not the way he preferred them. **Why did she cook them this way?** He wondered. The steak was obviously cooked rare and he was partial to have them medium rare at most. This steak was still bloody. The spices were also different than what his favorite as well. **I wonder why she cooked it this way,** he thought. The steak was too spicy for his tastes he preferred them seasoned with milder spices. Still Bulma made it especially for him, best not to complain.

Bulma looked on at Yamcha with a tinge of sadness. He was so different than Vegeta. Vegeta would have torn into those T Bones with his hands, relying on his sharp teeth to rip the meat from the bone. Here Yamcha was cutting his steak like a gentleman. He also only needed one steak to satisfy him. Bulma was used to creating feasts for dinner. When she realized she had to make only two steaks, it was actually disappointing to her.

"You like the steak?" she asked, hoping her work had paid off.

"It's a little spicier than I prefer and a little bloodier too. I'd prefer a little less red pepper next time, but it's good," Yamcha remarked, struggling to compliment her normally good cooking.

Bulma was mortified but she had to hide it. She had accidently cooked Yamcha's steak the way Vegeta preferred them. She even used his favorite seasoning on them out of habit. She must have done it without even thinking. It had been so long since she'd made Yamcha a steak, she must have replaced the way he preferred them in her mind with Vegeta's preferences. She had to distract him, so she reached over and pulled him in for a kiss.

Yamcha enthusiastically responded and deepened their kiss, prodding her mouth open with his tongue. The steak was the last thing on his mind now. What did steak matter to him when Bulma was responding to him so passionately? He didn't even notice Bulma had started the movie to further distract him.

Bulma had selected one of his favorite movies, _Big Trouble in Little China_. It was a cult classic 80's romp. It had an over the top plot, heavy comedic elements mixed with occasional action sequences. Bulma actually enjoyed watching it as well to be honest. It failed to find an audience when it was released in theaters but a small group of fervent fans found it once it was released on home video back when that technology was a thing. It still cracked her up that there were huge fights scenes in the film with no blood featured at all despite the numerous weapons being used. The film was obviously made in a much simpler time when such things were not absurd. It was an anachronism now, but still fun to watch.

"Big Trouble in Little China, awesome," he uttered with childlike glee in his voice.

"I thought you'd like tonight's entertainment choice," she mentioned.

"You know I do, babe," he confirmed with goofy grin.

Yamcha laughed at the outrageous scenes and dated special effects while finishing up his dinner. It was turning into a great night. As he finished up the last of his steak, he casually put his arm around Bulma earning him a sweet smile. She took his cue and put her own drink down to cuddle up with him and enjoy the movie. Yamcha grinned to himself and kissed the top of her forehead. **Life can't get much better than this** , he mused.

Bulma chuckled at seeing Jack Burton pretend have things under control when he was clearly in over his head in the movie. As absurd as the plot of the movie was, it made her laugh too despite having seen it hundreds of times. So far despite the steak mishap, things were going as planned with Yamcha. She was even having a good time herself. Still a part of her could not deny she wished she could share this comedy treasure with a certain grumpy royal, he would love it too she suspected.

Bulma felt perplexed. This was undoubtedly a good night for her and Yamcha, and she loved receiving his affections. However, now that she had it experienced it, a part of her craved more bestial affections. Despite the huge chasm that now separated them, she longed for the savage prince with an unquenchable thirst that Yamcha simply could not slake, despite his best intentions. As she snuggled with Yamcha she felt both comfortable and remorseful.

"Jack Burton always cracks me up," Yamcha said with a chuckle.

"I know what you mean. He's confident to the point of it being silly in these crazy situations he finds himself in," she agreed with him, giggling a bit.

"That he is," he replied, drinking more of his beer.

"It reminds me of someone else I know," she pointed out, jamming her finger in his chest.

"Yea I'd love to see him handle Saiyans, King Kai, and Androids," he verbalized, laughing at the absurd notion.

"He'd probably handle it the same way you do," she guessed.

"You know as crazy as this story is, our real lives are much crazier," he commented.

"You have a point there," she agreed with him.

"I can't believe half the stuff that has happened to us since we met Goku," he claimed with a shake of his head.

"It might make a way better comedy than this movie," she quipped.

"Maybe you're right, you should think about financing it with Capsule Corp," he affirmed with a chuckle.

"No, I don't think anyone would believe our real lives were possible," she giggled with him.

"You're right about that, if I hadn't experienced it first had I would not have believed it," he suggested, pulling her closer to him.

Yamcha changed his position and began to lightly kiss Bulma. He knew where he wanted this night to go. So he kissed her a little more passionately a second time this time pulling her in closer to him. He grinned as she opened her mouth for better access and probed her mouth with his tongue. He knew what she liked and he would use all the tricks she taught him over the years on her. Bulma released a soft moan but to Yamcha's disappointment she broke off embrace. She stood up, confusing him at first.

"Yamcha… follow me," Bulma ordered him with a wink.

Yamcha nodded delightfully and eagerly followed Bulma down the hall admiring her curvy frame. He could never get enough of Bulma. During their breaks in the past he tried to move on, but something always brought him back to Bulma. Maybe it was because she was his first everything. She was his first kiss. The first girl he fell in love with. The first girl he made love to. For some reason no other woman quite measured up to her. Only since coming back to life had he come to realize how much she truly meant to him. He would not let her go again this time. Especially with the threat of impending doom only twenty months away, it made no sense to carry on like nothing had changed.

As they reached the balcony Yamcha noted she had the table set up for them to spend the night among the stars much the same as when he had returned. There was even a single candle light on the top. He certainly hoped he would not have a repeat of that night. He didn't want to go to bed alone tonight. When Bulma turned to face him, he looked deeply into her ocean blue eyes and moved in to kiss her again. This time however Bulma held him at bay with a single arm, Yamcha raised his eyebrow in confusion and was about to ask her a question when she started first.

"Yamcha, I have something important to tell you," she informed him, an anxious look on her face.

"Okay, go ahead babe," he told her simply, hoping not to add to her worries.

Bulma paused for a moment. She was conflicted. How much should she reveal to him? How would he take news? These questions and a hundred others swirled in her mind causing her a lot of anxiety. She pondered how best to reveal the news to her big lug. He was no Vegeta. He would probably not react so violently but odds were not in her favor of him being happy. After taking a deep breath to hopefully fill her with courage, she decided on simply telling him rather than a long complicated explanation.

"Yamcha… I… I'm pregnant," she struggled to announce, her composure clearly slipping.

Yamcha was too stunned to reply at first. It took him a moment to collect himself. **Bulma's pregnant! Hmmm while I wasn't planning on having any kids anytime soon, this could be a good thing for us. A baby might even bring us closer,** Yamcha mused to himself. It finally made sense to Yamcha why she had been acting off lately. She must have been mad at him on his return. That made sense. When they finally did make love again she must have become pregnant, which would explain her increasingly odd behavior in the following weeks. He didn't know much about pregnant women, but he knew hormones made them crazy during those times and got worse as they got further along. **She must have been worrying this whole time if I would stay with her or not. Poor Bulma, I need to make things clear for her** , he reasoned.

"That's awesome Bulma," he reassured her, "I hope it's a boy."

"A boy?" she asked, unsure of his reasoning.

"Yeah I'd love to teach him how to fight," he declared proudly, grinning at the thought of teaching his son.

"You're not mad?" she wondered, he seemed to be taking this too easily.

"I'll admit it's not the best time to have one, but I think it will be great to start a family. I mean Goku and Chi Chi are younger than us and they already have Gohan," Yamcha pointed out, knowing the fact that they never settled down always bothered her.

"I suppose that's true," she admitted, a part of her had always wanted to have a family with him.

"Plus I'll be a great dad, you'll see," he promised her, determined not to let her down.

Bulma was conflicted. She had not expected him to take the news so well. She had actually had no idea how he would take it, but this was definitely not what she expected. He looked so happy at the thought of starting a family with her. He was right Goku and Chi Chi were much younger when they'd had Gohan. She reluctantly decided to withhold the last piece of information from him, namely that the baby might be the prince's. **There is a good chance the baby's Yamcha's anyway. Why bother him with information that will only hurt him?** She reasoned.

"Of course you will," she acknowledged with hopeful smile.

"I can't wait to see what he's like," Yamcha remarked, fantasizing about a strong boy.

"It might be a she," Bulma chided him, shaking her head on his fixation of a boy.

"If she takes after you, I'll love her all the more," he claimed, taking her in his arms, touching his lips gently to hers.

As Bulma kissed him back she felt a huge sense of relief. Things had certainly gone better than they had with the prince. **At least one of them is excited to have a baby with me** , she thought. She gave him a playful smile and led Yamcha inside for the _naughty_ surprise she knew he was hoping for. As they both left the balcony however, they missed the doctor coming out to begin to inspect the Gravity Chamber and get it ready for takeoff.

0-0-0

Vegeta, clad in his replacement armor, was laid down lazily in the gardens once again this night. It calmed him down again as it had last night after Bulma revealed she was pregnant and it _might_ be his. However furious he was at that knowledge, his refuge calmed him as the stars shone that night. The heavens once again beckoned him to travel their wonders and to find the answers he was looking for.

As he moved both hands behind his head he could not help but laugh at the farce his life had become in recent years. First his defeat at the hands of Kakarot brought him close enough to almost see his lifelong goal to fruition only to have it snatched away from him at the last moment. He should have been the one to liberate himself from Frieza and take his revenge with his own hands. Instead all he got on Namek was defeat and death, despite his power rising to heights most Saiyans could never dream of. As if that wasn't hard enough, he had to watch a travesty of a so called Saiyan he had bested only months before reach the legendary mythical strength of _his_ people that Kakarot didn't even know. Fate was never a kind mistress to Vegeta, but now she was downright vindictive.

Somehow by some twist of fate, he was revived from the afterlife by accident and brought to this backwater world that parody of a Saiyan had grown up on. He had never asked to be revived and it was cruel indeed for him to have to live with the shame of bitter defeat. If someone had given him a choice then he would have remained in death to die as a proud Saiyan who stood up to his ultimate enemy only to be crushed in glorious combat. At least then he could have faced his ancestors with pride. Instead, he was torn from the afterlife and brought back only to be reminded daily that he was no longer the strongest and that his destiny was taken from him by an idiot. Whatever deity gave Kakarot so much favor sure hated him; that much he could tell.

He only remained in this place to get the secret of his transformation from that clown, only to have his death once again prophesized by some kid who claimed to be a Saiyan with ridiculous hair. This made him remain at Capsule Corp for the duration to train to defeat these Androids who were supposed to end him in three years. He would not go down as pitifully as he had with Frieza. If he was destined to die at the hands of these Androids, he would die as a Saiyan Royal should: on his feet using his last ounce of strength to wound his enemy.

However he could not foresee then how his life would be once again turned upside down sixteen months later. It should have been simple, just train as much as he could pushing his mind and body to the limits until he finally became a Super Saiyan, then master the form and become stronger than Kakarot. It sounded like a simple enough plan to follow. However he had not factored in the social situation he was forced into with these humans, mostly the azure haired siren. It was easily dismissed at the time; he had figured there would not be many interactions between him and the humans. In hindsight he was naïve. Even a prince makes mistakes though, he was certainly no different.

So as he increased his interactions with her he was seduced by her song, he wandered closer and closer until he plunged into dangerous waters, uncaring of the consequences. Though he had to admit it was fun for him at the time. The sex was incredible. It had been so long since he'd had a steady lover as she had become. She reminded him of the noble ladies of the universe that had graced him with such carnal pleasures before. However unlike those women he had somehow formed some sort of close bond to the woman without his awareness. Why she was different from all the rest in his life he could not understand. He had been with women just as beautiful, just as rich, and just as enticing. Something about the little minx was different though, and whatever that difference was, it forged a link between them. He could understand why the beta male would want her back.

The latest act of the satirical comedy that had become his life was no different than the ones he had just thought about. The temptress had gone back to her lover. She had taken the human's side in insulting his people and his honor despite knowing how much they both meant to him. He should not have cared about either events and yet somehow he did. Especially that last part, it agonized him greatly how she had chosen to besmirch his legacy along with the scar faced human. Now the harlot was pregnant and it _might_ be his. It seemed equally as likely it was the beta male's. Matter of fact it was more likely the beta male's offspring since she had not shown any signs while he was with her. Somehow how this reasoning brought little comfort to the anger that brewed beneath the surface of his deceptively calm exterior.

Offspring with the temptress meant a permanent attachment here. That was not something he wanted. He only realized all the changes he going through here after she told him her secret. It offended him deeply that these barbarians thought their culture was so superior to his own. That he should have to adapt to their way of life because it was the _right_ way. Being at the center of his changes, the woman currently felt the brunt of his ire.

Now he had to leave to get away from her and the offspring she had with the beta male. No longer did want to be subjected to whims of the spiteful deity who wrote this farce. He was going to space tonight to complete his training and to find answers to his destiny. As he gazed at the wonders of the heavens he hoped his time in their company would be productive. For now however he would enjoy what little time he had left in this sanctuary, it may yet be his final time here.

Mrs. Briefs approached Vegeta in the gardens with a bittersweet smile. He would be gone in a few hours and she knew it. She would miss him terribly while he was gone. She could not help but be drawn to the prince when he first arrived. He reminded her of a lost child who just needed the right environment to become a great man. She had become deeply attached to him through all their little talks in the garden and around Capsule Corp. She took one last deep breath and blinked back the tears that were threatening to fall; it would do no good for his last memory of her before he departed to be a mess.

Vegeta glanced at the matron as she sat down next to him. She held a smile on her face but he could tell she had mixed emotions. He could smell the barest hint of tears on her. This eccentric woman never ceased to amaze him. Openly accepting a man the rest of the group derided as a pariah. She always made a constant effort to make him feel accepted and welcome. To be honest, he had grown quite fond of her as well during his time on this planet. He was drawn to her in a way that was quite different than he was to her daughter. To this day it still confused him. He should have been more annoyed at her physical comfort rituals, her baking, and her talks. However he was far from annoyed, in fact he was strangely felt a yearning for the company of the golden haired matron.

"The stars are beautiful tonight," she commented nonchalantly.

"That they are," he affirmed.

"Are you _really_ leaving us?" she asked him hesitantly.

"I am," he answered curtly.

"Are you sure you have to go?" she asked.

"It was not an easy decision, but yes I am sure," he disclosed to her.

"I know I told you before to take any steps you need to find your destiny, but I have mixed feelings about you leaving," she admitted to him.

"I know you do," he confirmed.

"I will miss you dearly while you are away," she confessed to him.

"I will… _wish_ for your company as well during my journey," he struggled to convey to her.

"Of course you will sweetie," she giggled at him with a smile.

Vegeta stood up and motioned for her to join him. He knew she wanted a hug. It became part of their customary traditions during her visits. The hugs were awkward at first he had to admit. Now he quite enjoyed this small ritual of acceptance he shared with her. He would not deny her one final hug before he left this world. He graced her with a rare smile then lowered his head and wrapped his arms around her. She smelled so good to him, despite it being night, her scent was of sunshine, wildflowers, and undeniable warmth. Being caught in a situation such as this would have mortified him sixteen months ago, now he didn't care. He simply closed his eyes enjoying the feeling of comfort as she softly began to sing her dulcet tune to him.

Vegeta opened his eyes slowly and looked around him. He appeared to be somewhere in the Royal Palace. He barely recognized the place now, it had been over two decades since he last set foot in the halls. However, he felt his childhood self knew where he was going as he wandered through the place. He didn't even know where he was going; he could only feel it was important to get there.

Vegeta noted that he once again appeared in the dream world without falling asleep. He was unsure what to make of these moments. He knew he wasn't in the real world because some details were shrouded from his sight, he suspected due to a not so clear memory. He also didn't know how he had come to be here. The first time made sense. He fell asleep. Now it seemed he would sporadically travel to this world for reasons he could not fathom. The visions or whatever they were seemed to be a mix of fantasy and reality to him. Or perhaps it was more accurate call it fantasy and memory.

Vegeta looked over himself, noting he was dressed in combat armor once more. However this time he was adorned with an older model scouter above his eye. He looked at it perplexed. Judging by his tiny frame he would not be able to go on missions for a long time. **Why would I have a scouter?** He wondered curiously. Then he heard a familiar voice over the communication line, however it wasn't addressing him.

"Is everyone assembled? We are leaving in one hour. Make any last minute checks on your gear and your pods before entering," the familiar female elite spoke on the line.

Vegeta immediately felt a sense of panic from his younger self in his memories. **It was the goddess and she was leaving**! He concluded. From his memories fear and anxiety at the thought of her being gone radiated through him. Vegeta picked up his pace dashing through the halls now at barely perceptible speeds. It appeared his younger self was extremely motivated to find the goddess.

Finally he came upon the Royal Launch Pad adjacent to the castle. This place he did recognize. It was the launch bay for the space pods of the Royal Warrior Squads. He used them later in life with Nappa and his father on missions. Only the very best of the elites used this bay. He could make out the Royal Crest of Vegeta emblazed in glorious crimson on every pod in the bay. A squad of Royal Elites both male and female was in the bay checking over their equipment. Each member was equipped with ornate blue and gold battle armor far superior to standard armor issued to other Warrior Squads; each had their own unique family crest adorning their breastplate proudly.

In the center of the bay stood the goddess, her azure cape nobly swaying in the breeze as she looked over a digital chart with an elite male. This time instead of her jeweled headband, she was wearing an older model green scouter, as her raven locks flowed freely down her armor. She had serious look on her face concentrating on whatever the chart in her hand said. If he had to guess Vegeta assumed it was mostly likely the operations order for this mission. When he led his own squad he got plenty of them before each mission. **So she was a commander of elites then** , he noted pleased that he had unlocked one more clue to her identity.

Compared to the male beside her she was much shorter than he was. The male elite was huge, easily dwarfing the goddess and packed with muscles. Vegeta knew however, that large muscles did not automatically translate to fighting power. It was clear that the goddess was the strongest among the group based not only her position but also her power. Vegeta was disappointed that could not make out her family crest. It was a vital clue and would help him narrow down who she was.

After shaking off his disappointment Vegeta proudly made his way to the goddess. He could feel relief and joy wash over him as he approached her, though he was unsure why his child self would feel that way. The goddess handed her chart over to the male beside her as she caught sight of him blessing him with a warm smile.

"It seems my little warrior wishes to come with me on my mission," she reported with an affectionate tone.

"It seems so my lady," the elite beside her agreed.

Vegeta puffed up his tiny chest proudly presented himself for inspection to the goddess. It earned him a loving giggle from her as she reached down to pick him up. She rubbed his cheek with own once again adoringly marking him with her scent. Vegeta merely closed his young eyes instinctively and reveled in the intimate ritual between them.

"I am fortunate to have such a valiant guardian," she claimed tenderly.

Vegeta brought hand up in a salute to the goddess. He felt a deep amount of pride to have earned her favor. A strange feeling of protectiveness over the goddess came over with an intense fervor. He felt her once more wrap his tail with her own luxurious fur. She gave him a gentle squeeze as she put him down kneeling down to look him in the eyes.

"Fear not, I am more than capable of handling myself," the goddess reminded him gently. Vegeta simply shook his head tears forming in his eyes at the thought of her departing.

"Now, now little warrior," she reassured him. "Don't you have faith in me?" Vegeta nodded his head.

"Then believe in me, I'll be back," she promised. Vegeta resumed shaking his head not wanting her to leave him here.

"It seems the prince does not want you to go," another elite male remarked snidely, he chuckled to himself and crossed his arms.

The goddess snapped her attention away from Vegeta flashed the elite an icy glare. The elite froze in his spot, his laughter dying almost instantly on meeting her gaze. Vegeta noticed that her normally warm countenance was now ferocious. She released a deep, fearsome, feminine growl and picked him up and pulled him close to her. The sound would have terrified him had it been directed at him. As Vegeta looked in the direction of the upstart elite he noticed it had that effect on him. The man who towered over the goddess was actually cowering in fear now.

The goddess's ki flared around them in sparks, igniting a few objects strewn about as she take slow steady steps towards the man. Vegeta looked in awe as each step she took burned the impression of her boots in the ground and remained aflame. The goddess had some serious power to her especially when she was protecting him.

"You are fortunate the prince is present or I would rip you limb from limb right here, right now!" she threatened the male menacingly.

"I'm sorry my lady… please forgive me… I only meant it as a joke," the elite pleaded with her.

"Keep your jokes to yourself," she advised him, eerily calm now.

"Yes my lady," he answered submissively, then scurried off lest he risk her divine wrath.

"Now then," she announced cheerily, turning her attention back to Vegeta. "You must stay here little warrior you have own duties to attend to."

Vegeta clung tighter to her in response, shaking his head. Anxiety once again bloomed inside him as he knew she would be going somewhere dangerous. It confused his adult mind; it was likely a simple mission like many others he had been assigned before. However rational his adult mind was, it had little effect on the powerful childhood fears he was now experiencing. She squeezed his tail tenderly once more to soothe him.

"You can be brave for me? Can't you little warrior?" the goddess implored him.

Vegeta nodded his head slowly in agreement. If the goddess requested it of him he could try to be brave for her. The goddess gently put Vegeta on the ground, but he instinctually clung to her leg, despite his earlier promise of bravery. Just then a youthful Nappa appeared before them both, clad in Royal Warrior armor, his head still full of hair. That gave Vegeta a clue this must be an old memory. He last saw the oaf completely bald not so long ago.

"Prince Vegeta, I've come to take you back to the palace," he reported.

"Go with Nappa, I promise I shall return soon," the goddess promised him.

Vegeta took a few steps hesitantly toward Nappa before running back to the arms of the goddess. Vegeta's adult mind could not comprehend the actions of his former self. Surely Nappa's training couldn't have been that bad. However the emotions running through him were quite strong and hesitant to lose sight of the goddess. He closed his eyes as he felt the goddess place her forehead against his.

"Our paths may diverge, but we will never be truly apart," she told him. Vegeta nodded slowly comforted by the tone of her voice.

"If I do not return know that I will always be with you. Our enemies may divide us, but they cannot take me from you. For there is a part of me inside you little warrior," the goddess told him as she placed her elegant hand over his heart. "May your reign be long and just and may you bring honor and glory to your ancestors."

The goddess slowly let go of Vegeta. She gave Nappa a slight nod and saluted her before he motioned for the prince to come with him. Vegeta puffed up his chest, tears watering his eyes threatening to fall any moment, and took one last longing look at her. She was smiling affectionately and gave him an encouraging nod. He nodded reluctantly in response before turning to follow Nappa.

Mrs. Briefs waited patiently as she held Vegeta in her arms. She would deeply miss the look on his face when he was in moments like these. His guard was down now and she could see exactly how handsome he was. As he nuzzled her, she couldn't help but smile. She struggled to keep her tears at bay as she knew this would be the last moment she had with him like this for a while. He would be back. She knew he would be back. She figured he might feel the same way as she had wipe off more tears from his cheek this time than normal.

She sighed and brought him closer to her as she once again sang her soothing lullaby to him. She knew he liked it. He may never have said it but she could tell. Vegeta stirred slightly, it signaled his return to the present. She giggled a bit as she felt him inhale her scent once more imprinting it in his memory. It always tickled her skin when he did that, she didn't mind though. He tightened his grip around her slightly as if she would be gone forever if he let go.

Finally after enjoying the moment for as much as possible, she slowly released him from her grasp. He nodded slowly to her in understanding. It was special to them both, though he never voiced it to her. He never seemed to need to. She understood some things about him better than anyone at times. He actually had no idea why or how she did it. He guessed it had something to do with being the matron of this place.

"You are a fine Queen, Lady Briefs," he complimented her.

"Oh Vegeta, don't be silly. I'm not a queen; I'm just a normal woman," she giggled.

"That's where you are mistaken. You rule over a vast empire, supporting your husband along the way. You have provided him with a worthy heiress and you provide wisdom to those seeking guidance. That sounds like a queen to me," he pointed out to her, since she could not see it for herself.

"I've never thought about it like that," she admitted honestly.

"I am glad to have met the Queen of All Capsule Corp," he declared formally with a slight bow.

"The Queen of All Capsule Corp is glad to have met the Crown Prince of Vegeta," she affirmed with a curtsey.

Mrs. Briefs's phone interrupted them. She looked down to check it and saw the text message her husband had left her. Vegeta's ship was ready to go. All systems had checked out normal and all the supplies had been loaded. She sighed one last time before delivering the news to him.

"Your ship is ready Vegeta," she remarked disappointingly.

"I see," he replied curtly.

Vegeta simply nodded and motioned for her to come closer. He lifted her up in his arms as she giggled, then he flew them over the compound. **Oh My!** **If only I were twenty years younger** …she thought shamelessly with a sigh. She rarely ever got to fly and it always fun for her. As they landed she felt her throat knotting up again and tears threatening to burst forth from her eyes. She reluctantly got down from his arms as they met her husband.

"She's all ready to go and fully stocked," the doctor informed him.

"Very good, I'm grateful for your haste and your…discretion," he complimented the doctor.

"Anytime my boy, you Saiyans always bring me the most interesting requests. Enjoy your cappuccino and I hope you find what you are looking for," the doctor said finally as he made his exit.

Mrs. Briefs waited for her to be alone with Vegeta. She reached into a container she had placed by the door containing a few parting gifts she had prepared for Vegeta. She handed Vegeta two books she knew he'd like. While it seemed that his tastes were on the dark side of comedy and violence, he seemed to also like epic poetry from history as well. She knew these were exactly what he would like, since he had liked the copy of _The Odyssey_ she had lent him from her personal collection.

Vegeta could have read it on a digital device or display, but she knew he liked the feel or turning pages in his hands over digital equipment. Reading was a rare side of Vegeta few knew he enjoyed. She wasn't going to let him go into space without something to satisfy his intellectual needs. Vegeta took the books from her and studied them. He hadn't read these books yet it seemed. He would need something to break up the monotony on his trip.

"So _The Iliad_ and _Hamlet_ , what are these about?" he asked her.

"One is an ancient Earth epic poem and the other is a play. _The Iliad_ is about a massive ten year war with divine retribution. _Hamlet_ is a about a prince whose father was murdered and his story to bring down those responsible. I thought you find them interesting," she told him.

"I _do_ …these gifts are _thoughtful_ ," he confessed struggling to find words for the thoughtful gifts.

"I have more to give you. They are not much, but I think you will like them," she announced with a wink.

Mrs. Briefs pulled out a flower pot with a small, still growing violet wildflower in it. It was from the gardens they spend so much time in. However this flower was more than that. It was special and she would let him know exactly how special.

"I want you to have this. It's from the gardens and more importantly it's one of the flowers we planted together," she revealed to him.

"I... don't know what to say," he affirmed, struggling to find the correct response.

"That's fine sweetie, no need for words. I figured you would miss the garden out in space. Now you can always have a small piece of the garden with you wherever you go. Plus I already had UV lights installed so you can grow it with no problems," she informed him, already thinking of the flower's care.

Vegeta nodded simply. This gift might possibly astonish him even more than the books. It was something he labored with his own hands to grow. And it was a piece of a very special place that would carry a scent that would bring him serenity. The matron truly astounded him.

"One more thing," she asserted to him as she reached in the container, pulling out as small rectangular object. "This is bookmark I made especially for you," she mentioned to him simply.

Vegeta was wrong when he thought the last gift astonished him the most. This one touched him deeply as well. It was a luxurious silk bookmark with a blue background, but what truly shocked him was the deep crimson symbol embroidered in it. The Crest of the Royal House of Vegeta, he had no clue where she even saw it.

"I saw you draw that symbol once. I figured it was important since you rarely do anything for no reason. Plus you looked pleased when you drew it," she explained to him.

"It's the Royal Crest of Vegeta," he announced, completely caught off guard.

"Oh well, it's perfect for you then," she confirmed with delight.

"Yes…it is. Thank you, Lady Briefs." He declared, struggling now to keep his composure.

Mrs. Briefs could not contain her tears any longer and they streamed down her face. She knew he probably hated tears but she just couldn't help herself. Vegeta looked at her and felt the need to comfort her. She may not have been his goddess but she had still grown on him over his time here. He now wished she had a tail. Matter of fact he wished he still had his tail. He decided to try a mix of human and Saiyan comfort rituals. He wrapped his arms around her in their normal embrace, but rather lean down as he usually did; he brought her cheek to his and marked her with his scent.

Mrs. Brief's eye's widened. She had seen Vegeta do this with Bulma at times but it didn't seem to be something he did consciously. She gathered it was an instinctual Saiyan bonding ritual from what she had witnessed. From what she could tell, Vegeta had just accepted her in his life in a very deeply cultural way of his people. Her tears ceased almost immediately. She wondered why humans didn't adopt this custom; it was deeply soothing to her on an instinctual level.

"Our paths may diverge, but we will never be truly apart," he whispered in her ear, holding her closer and marking her with his scent again. "Farewell, Queen of All Capsule Corp, may your reign be long and just and may you bring honor and glory to your ancestors."

"Good bye Prince of All Saiyans, may you find the answers you seek among the stars and may you be safeguarded on your return from your odyssey back home," she whispered back with trepidation, not really wanting him to leave.

Vegeta gently broke their embrace solemnly, he didn't want to but it had to be done. Mrs. Briefs nodded to him in understanding. He motioned for her to back away a safe distance and went inside the ship. Mrs. Briefs stepped back a safe distance, waiting for the inevitable blast off. The ship roared to life shaking the ground around her. Mrs. Briefs shed no more tears as she watched the ship fade away into the night sky. She couldn't cry now, she had to be strong for the inevitable company she knew was baring down on her now.

Mrs. Briefs could already hear her daughter's desperate footsteps on the stone path to the launch site. She turned to see a disheveled Bulma still in her pajamas, azure hair strewn out in several directions. She had tears in her eyes as she gazed at the heavens. Mrs. Briefs gathered Bulma in her arms and let her release her torrential sobs she needed to get out.

"Is he really gone?" Bulma asked still in tears.

"I'm afraid so dear," Mrs. Briefs affirmed as she patted her daughter's back.

"Why would he leave?" Bulma wondered in denial.

"You know why dear," The matron suggested as gently as possible.

"I…" Bulma began but could not finish as fresh sobs erupted from her.

"Don't worry dear, he'll be back," Mrs. Briefs reassured her daughter.

"How can you be so sure?" She asked the matron skeptically.

"Odysseus was gone for twenty years and he still came home," She remarked to her daughter scholarly.

"You've read the Odyssey?" Bulma asked her, failing to hide her surprise.

"Hasn't everyone dear?" Mrs. Briefs replied, used to others underestimating her.

"Of course, how silly of me," Bulma answered with a self-depreciating chuckle.

"He'll come home dear," the matron assured her.

"Since when is this his home?" Bulma asked, genuinely confused at the idea.

"It has been for a while sweetie," Mrs. Briefs declared undoubtedly.

AN: So now you know why the delay. I have to write out Vegeta's Space Odyssey and the Bulma Yamcha Telenovela. Two completely different arcs that have now diverged so much they are hard to write at the same time. Be patient and you'll get the next chapter as soon as I can.


	10. Parallels

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ but it would be a lot cooler if I did...

AN: Here is the an update finally. I honestly never meant it to take so long. I have completely finished Vegeta's half of this arc. It's Bulma's arc that is holding me up. I still may just release the rest of the Vegeta arc instead and just go back and add Bulma's arc later. But I hope you enjoy.

Parallels

Bulma stepped out of her ruby red luxury car and encapsulated it. It was a brisk spring morning and she had things to get done. She had to hurry; the sun would be bearing down on her soon enough and she had a list of things to get from the stores. Hopefully she could get in and out without causing too much of a ruckus.

She used to love spring time, but this spring brought no joy to her. Too much in her life had gone awry to enjoy the simple pleasures that the weather this time of year once brought her. It had been two months since Vegeta had left for space. It felt like two decades. She was now roughly three months pregnant and her belly was starting to reveal a tiny bump. It was barely noticeable, unless you knew it was already there. Soon it would be exceedingly difficult to hide her baby bump from prying eyes. Such a shame that her celebrity brought on constant invasions of her privacy. The world didn't need to know she was pregnant; at least not yet.

In another two months however, she would have to exclusively work from home to hide it though. She'd have to make arrangements for no meetings to be face to face and do her work mostly from her lab within the compound. It should be no problem. She had taken plenty of time off before for her adventures with Goku. It was unlikely to be met with any suspicion.

Her employees would once again assume she was off gallivanting around the world, spending her father's money on frivolous things and getting a sun tan. If only they knew the truth. None of her previous abscences were nearly that fun. Though she did miss the adventure from time to time, she would no longer be able to do that much these days. Unlike when she was a teen, now that she was an adult her responsibilities to the company were growing. While still being the daughter of the CEO had its perks, it was harder and harder to escape the way she used to. Or go places without being recognized.

Bulma stopped to go over her appearance as she approached the entrance. The paparazzi were so picky about her outfits and always scrutinized anything she wore in public. Now she would have to expertly hide her slightly protruding belly. Hopefully this time the media would allow her to get a little shopping done before they inevitably swarmed her.

Bulma didn't even reach the doors before a flurry of flashes nearly blinded her. They seemed more insistent than usual and there were more of them. Usually only one or two reporters and photographers would seek her out at this time. For some reason the press was in a frenzy today.

"Bulma is it true that you are pregnant?" a man came out and asked her bluntly.

"Are you going to marry Yamcha?" a woman beside him implored.

"What will you name the baby?" another man queried.

"No comment," Bulma replied curtly, as she pushed past the reporters to the store.

It was then she caught a glimpse of what they were talking about. On the magazine rack she noticed a magazine with a picture of Yamcha posing in his baseball uniform. Bulma was furious as she read the headline. The interview tagline with Yamcha read, "Yamcha opens up about baseball, his legacy, and the possibility of starting a family". As she gazed further on the rack several other less reputable tabloids ran stories of wild speculations over Bulma's possible pregnancy. Some were speculating on who the father was. Others were trying to guess her wedding date with Yamcha. Another insisted she had a shady affair with an employee at Capsule Corporation.

 **How dare he tell some idiot reporter I am pregnant!** Bulma angrily mused, clenching her fist. That would explain all the idiot reporters and photographers hounding her more fervently than usual, hoping to confirm if she was pregnant or not. Bulma had been planning on telling them eventually, but being splashed on the cover of a tabloid while she was out shopping was hardly what she'd had in mind. She immediately abandoned her plans for shopping and went decided to go home. She needed to get some answers from Yamcha. Now it seemed her life would consist mostly of online shopping to avoid unwanted attention.

She briskly turned around and made her way out of the shopping center. She found it increasingly difficult to ward off the press. At that moment she wished she could use her ki. She would blast these imbeciles into oblivion. **Maybe there is something to Vegeta refusing to socialize with foolish humans** , she thought darkly. How she would have loved to harness just a fraction of the prince's power to rid herself of these vultures.

Instead she merely had to settle for refusing to give in to them. Instead of a graceful, gregarious Bulma, they got a frigid, annoyed Bulma. She looked at them as if they were insects and gave them a cutting glare before releasing her vehicle from its capsule. Without deigning a response to their rude questions, she hopped into her car and drove away as abruptly as she could.

Bulma was furious. She was going to kill him. On second thought she was going to maim him. She would literally emasculate him. That would show him. She would get some ice, small bowl, a needle and thread, and a straight razor. Bulma began to chuckle darkly and she'd get a mirror so he could watch.

Bulma parked her car outside Capsule Corporation, and stormed inside. Something was different about Bulma and everyone knew it. Instead of enthusiastically greeting her, the employees she passed on her way to the compound politely ignored her, rather than face her wrath. She grew more enraged the closer she got to that no good boyfriend of hers. Slowly and deliberately she stalked up the stairs to her room.

She was unsurprised to find, him still snoozing away, shirtless and wrapped in the covers. **Of course he is, this pregnancy has just been one big party for him, she raged.** He'd done the deed, now she had to do all the hard work. She had to suffer, while he was having the time of his life. She approached the bed with her fists clenched, unsure what to do next. So she did the first thing that came to mind. She ripped the alarm clock off her nightstand and threw it at him. It shattered on impact with his big, stupid head.

"What the hell?" Yamcha asked sleepily, uncertain why he was just attacked.

"You deserved it," Bulma snarled at him.

"Bulma?" Yamcha wondered in disbelief.

Yamcha could hardly believe this was Bulma. She had a temper before she was pregnant. Yet he had no idea that pregnant women got this angry. Hormones must be a bitch. He rolled over mumbling and holding his sore head unsure what she had thrown at him.

As the cobwebs cleared from his mind, he focused on her blazing eyes. Something was different about them. She was mad, but Bulma always got mad. This was different. Her ki was different. Her ki had changed when she had become pregnant. He had only recently gotten used to it. She was not trained to manipulate her own ki, yet he could see it. It was ebbing and flowing around her, a raging tide of power growing with each moment.

Did all women pregnant by ki trained men get like this? He only knew of Chi Chi. She was scary enough all the time. As he looked at Bulma equal parts fear and pride washed over him. He must have sired a great warrior within her to have so much ki already. **Boy or girl, the baby will have all my strength and all Bulma's intelligence** , he thought, taking his focus away from the moment.

Bulma closed in on Yamcha. The slack jawed idiot was lost in his own world. **The nerve of this man, the least he could do was pay attention!** She seethed. She felt powerful, more powerful than she ever had before. It felt like nothing could hurt her. She stomped right over to her still prone consort. She raised her hand and gave him the best slap she could. The sound carried and it sounded as if bomb had gone off in the enclosed space.

Yamcha looked up at her finally broken from his own musings. His cheek was red and starting to bruise. That slap had hurt him. It should not have hurt him, not really. Bulma's slaps always stung, but never left any lasting marks. This time was different. He had underestimated how powerful their baby had made her. He needed to do something fast to placate her before things got out of hand.

Bulma raised her hand again, Yamcha cried out, "Wait!"

"Why should I?'" she huffed at him.

"At least tell me why you are so upset," he pleaded with her.

A phone was tossed in front of Yamcha. As he looked at it, a window was open to a gossip column. There were several articles all over the home page about Bulma being pregnant. It slipped his mind sometimes that she was a huge celebrity. It wasn't always this way. When they first started dating they could go out and have relatively normal dates. That all changed the more she worked for Capsule Corporation and the better he played in baseball. Now they outside world saw them as a power couple.

Yamcha suddenly remembered his interview last week with the sports reporter. It was his fault. Not that he was the most eloquent speaker, or closely guarded his private life. He just enjoyed the attentions of gushing fans. Somehow he let slip to the woman that he might be a father in the near future. The comment itself was innocent enough. However it was common knowledge of whom he was dating at the time. He should have guessed something more would happen. He didn't notice anything odd about the rest of the interview. So he didn't give his little verbal slip any thoughts until now.

He could only imagine how this would complicate their lives. He was already not one for press conferences or public appearances. He let his agent handle that stuff usually. It slipped his mind that being a father would require some sort of official statement. He put up his arms in submission as he stood up and released a sigh. Of course it would require one; nothing was ever simple with Bulma.

"Bulma, calm down it was an accident," he reasoned with her.

Bulma jabbed her finger harshly in his chest, "I am calm! I am perfectly calm!"

Yamcha winced as she actually pained him a bit, "Okay, you are perfectly calm, my mistake."

Bulma crossed her arms and turned her head away from him before she queried in a dangerously even tone, "How did his happen?"

"Well I had an interview last week with a reporter. I let it slip that I am looking forward to being a father. I can't remember my exact words, but it was something like that," he explained with his arms still raised, in case she got violent again.

Bulma smacked him hard across his other cheek, "Idiot!"

Yamcha was stunned. She should not have been so fast. He was expecting speed akin to a normal human power level. Not only was that slap painful but her hand reached him far quicker than he ever imagined. Their baby must be powerful indeed.

"Come on Bulma I didn't mean to," he reminded her as he gently caught her hand.

Bulma growled at him. Her ki fluctuating again as the anger spiked within her. Yamcha had no idea how someone so untrained could tap into that kind of power. He had to get her out there, before she wrecked their bedroom. So before she could protest he lifted her into his arms and flew away.

He flew very quickly despite her protests and took her to one of their favorite spots. It was a deserted beach a few hours away by car. Technically it was part of the Briefs estate, so no one would trespass here. No reporters, no employees, just them. It was an ideal setting for some of their more romantic weekends. He landed on the shore just a little distance from the water. She pushed him away immediately. She was still angry before she realized where he had taken them.

She gazed over the serene horizon. The sound of the waves crashing against the shore had a calming effect on her. She took a deep breath and inhaled the clean ocean air. Out here with just the cries of water birds for company, it felt like they were the only two people in the world. Yamcha had made a wise choice in bringing her here, despite the rude way in which he had whisked her here.

Bulma's ki began to dissipate. The angry pulses became less and less the more time she spent on the beach. She breathed in the fresh salty air again, feeling rejuvenated and tranquil. It wasn't the big lummox's fault that he had let a secret spill out, and she knew that. For the most part Yamcha did his share of secret keeping. This interview would only exacerbate their already complicated lives. Yet she could deal with it.

As she looked at his boyish smile, her heart melted. She just needed him. Despite all the craziness the world would bring her, she just needed her lumbering oaf and things would be all right. She had no idea what came over her earlier, but she was over it now. She was fortunate in many ways that Yamcha was used to her mood swings, now made more severe by the baby. She managed to smile herself as she walked over and embraced him.

"I'm sorry Yamcha. I don't know what came over me," she apologized.

"It's all right Bulma. I can only imagine what pregnancy is doing to you. Hormones are crazy," he joked, hoping not to start anything.

Bulma let out a laugh, "You're right about that."

"You were scary. Much more than you are normally angry. I bet you were even fiercer than any Saiyan. Vegeta would have run from you," he quipped with a chuckle.

Bulma's blood ran cold at his name. She had never considered that. Perhaps that was why she felt so angry and so hostile towards Yamcha. **Could I have a Saiyan baby?** She wondered. Saiyans were naturally stronger and fiercer than normal humans. Their bodies adapted to a world with much higher gravity, giving them larger muscles and a more robust composition. Perhaps she was experiencing hormones on a level beyond normal humans. Only Chi Chi would know. She would have to discretely pump her friend for information.

Yamcha gazed at her, confused once more. He thought he had successfully dodged a bullet. Yet she silenced at his joke about Vegeta. Now she was lost in her own thoughts as she was prone to do. He could only shrug to himself. At least she wasn't angry. That was an improvement. He thought about another way to keep mind of things and help her relax.

Yamcha gently nudged Bulma and whispered in her ear, "Isn't that cabin around here somewhere?"

Bulma smiled as she was brought out of her thoughts and pointed, "It's just beyond the sand dunes over there."

"How about we go there and spend some time there, just you and me," he suggested.

Bulma brought her mouth up to his and kissed him lightly, "It's been a while since we had a nice romantic weekend, why not?"

Yamcha picked up his precious woman in his arms. This time she laughed as she was lifted. He winked at her and kissed her again. She opened her mouth to deepen the kiss but he playfully broke it off, plenty of time for that and more inside the cabin. She bit down on his bottom lip playfully in anger and growled at him. He chuckled at her antics. She had been more like this since his return. He had no idea what inspired it, but he liked her sudden wildness. He took off towards the cabin glad the day had turned out so well.

They landed a few seconds later in front of the door of the simple wooden cabin. Bulma was now fully in the mood. She clung to Yamcha longer than necessary letting the full swell of her breasts nudge his bare chest. Yamcha wore a lecherous grin on his face. Bulma turned to let him get a good view of her backside as she entered the code on the door. The lock was the only modern thing on this simple vacation home.

As the door opened, she jumped into Yamcha's arms. He knew she loved this part. He took her though the threshold as if she were a bride and walked them over to the bed. He set her down just before the bed and began laying sweet kisses on her bare skin as he began to undress her.

"This day turned out pretty good. I am glad you hit with me an alarm clock," he joked between kisses.

Bulma turned and put a finger on his lips, "You talk too much sometimes."

0-0-0

Vegeta left the shower in some fresh clothes feeling satisfied. He had a good workout today. A hot shower always felt good after hard work out. He could feel his power growing with each day he spent in space. He had been wandering aimlessly so far in his journey. With no azure haired sirens to distract him, he settled into a simple routine of training, eating, showering, and some light reading at night with a few key books.

Luckily for him, the Lady Briefs decided to stock him with a small library just in case he was gone longer than he initially planned. He was actually surprised she had thought to take that step, but he favored the two finely bound books she lent him from her personal library. The books were of a much older and finer binding and much more expensive than other choices he had, based on the exquisite leather binding. He could tell the books were quite valuable and he knew that she likely treasured these books.

As he made his way to an ornate desk with the flower pot, he released a sigh. Leaving the drama that Bulma had caused him in recent weeks had been one thing, but leaving Lady Briefs was another matter. **It would seem I have become quite fond of the enigmatic queen** , he mused with a chuckle. He sat down and took out a small water container to give the single flower he had its necessary water. It might seem absurd, but he oddly enjoyed the simple act of botanical maintenance. It reminded him of his garden sanctuary on Earth and the rather unique bond he formed with the queen.

Vegeta picked up the finely bound tome with a grin. He opened the book and took a glance at his personal bookmark with his family crest on it. **Yet another gift for me that I was bestowed upon by the queen** , he thought. He turned to the latest scene in Hamlet. He rather liked the story so far.

The Prince in the story deeply wished to avenge his father, but had doubts as to how he would do it. Instead of targeting his foes head on, he decided to use guile and subterfuge in order to reach his goals. Much like Vegeta himself, Hamlet's own life had become a farce. He was forced to suffer a maddening fate dealt upon him by some cruel and vindictive creator. **At least I am not alone in being subjected to a ridiculous farce of a real life. 'Slings and arrows of outrageous fortune;' I can sympathize Hamlet** , he reflected with a self-depreciating laugh.

Vegeta stopped reading after he finished the last scene, placed the marker in the book once more and closed the exquisite tome. He didn't want to finish the story too soon, he wanted to savor each new revelation and plot twist. The story seemed quite realistic, if not a little antiquated. It was also laced with profoundly deep knowledge of life.

It reminded him of the Lady Briefs herself. As she crossed his mind he leaned over the desk and inhaled the sweet scent of the wildflower. He rather enjoyed the scent now, much like the woman herself, it had grown on him and he was not ashamed to acknowledge it. Suddenly the combination of reminiscing about Lady Briefs and the scent of her flower had an unintended effect on Vegeta. His eyes began to flutter and his consciousness faded as he slumped over the desk calmly being ensnared by the mysterious world he frequented in the presence of the Lady Briefs.

The world around Vegeta faded into view. He was now on a ramp of a ship. He looked back in the direction of the ship. He felt a sense of nostalgia as he recognized the old Royal Saiyan Ship from the glory days of the kingdom with the proud seal of House emblazed in large bold crimson on the side of the vessel. It was designed to be a combination of a warship and luxury liner for royals and high nobles. He remember they had all the amenities a royal could want yet still had the same firepower as one of their top class naval vessels.

As he turned his attention past the ramp to the planet, he found he did not recognize his surroundings. What he saw only confused him. While the landing bay for the ship looked ostentatious, there was practically no traffic on it. Their ship appeared to be the only one in the bay. Unusual for a landing bay that seemed fit for royalty and high nobility. He could barely make out a few female figures scurrying in the background in simple white robes. **What is this place?** He wondered.

Vegeta looked over himself and found he was dressed in his young formal royal attire. It was a smaller version of the formal dark blue and gold military style garb he had worn as an officer in Frieza's army. He had his formal scarlet cape attached which had unlike his combat uniform had golden trimmings around the edges. His matching marble boots and gloves were made of material much more exquisite than his utility combat gloves. As he looked at his own attire he was impressed, but he still could not recall wearing such a uniform much.

The goddess appeared out of the catwalk behind him, clothed in a luminous sapphire and shimmering gold dress that accentuated her curvaceous physique. She was once again adorned in her jeweled golden hairband the gleamed in the sunlight. Her velvety raven hair curled in slight waves as it flowed down her body and swayed elegantly as she made her way down the ramp with celestial grace. She radiated resplendent warmth and blessed him with an adoring maternal smile as she caught sight of him.

Vegeta's breath caught in his throat. She appeared to him before but now the visions were beginning to grow clearer to him with each one. The most detailed one he had seen her in before she was in her combat armor. The sight of her in a formal dress was almost too much for him to handle. **This is what a Saiyaness is like?** He wondered in awe. Frieza had truly robbed him of a magnificent life if women like this had been waiting to for him on Planet Vegeta. He could not take his eyes off her as she approached him, leaned down and kissed his forehead.

"I have a surprise today, little warrior. We are going to a place special to all Saiyans. We are going to complete an ancient Saiyan rite just for you," she whispered to him.

Vegeta straightened up his stance and nodded to her. He felt a strong need to impress the goddess and took a regal stance he imitated from his father, crossing his arms with a serious expression on his face. The goddess giggled at him. She was clearly amused by his attempt at looking noble.

"My, I feel fortunate to have such a noble and mighty prince here to escort me," she claimed proudly ruffling his hair, Vegeta nodded in response.

Nappa and a familiar scar faced Royal Elite made their way off the ramp now. They still wore their combat armor complete with their family crest on their breastplates. Both of them scanned the area for threats to the pair before making their way to them. It seems they were sent to guard the prince, the goddess or both.

"All clear, my Lady," Nappa reported with a salute.

"Nappa this is a sacred place. If a fight breaks out, be sure to limit any collateral damage," she reminded Nappa.

"Of course my Lady," Nappa agreed, and then he nodded to the other Royal Warrior to take his position.

"Now do you think you can make the journey all on your own?" she asked Vegeta.

Vegeta shook his head in response. He felt he could only fly at limited ranges at this age. His young self had yet to learn how to completely control his powers. Though he was strong for his age, it did him little good without the skill to bring out the full extent of his abilities. So young Vegeta tugged on her dress and help his arms up to her to pick him up. She chuckled tenderly at the request of the young prince before reaching down and taking him in her arms.

"All right little warrior, I honored you. Bestow your protection on me from any threats on the way to the sacred temple," she declared sweetly, knowing he just wanted to be with her.

Vegeta nodded and then wrapped his young arms around her neck. He closed his eyes as felt her soft, silken cheek rub against his own, anointing him with her heavenly scent. Vegeta had to admit to himself he looked forward to the next part of the ritual with the goddess. A large toothy grin took over his features as he felt luxurious fur once more entwine in his own. He didn't care if this place ever existed or not when he felt this intimate embrace. Just the feeling of two tails intertwined made him feel whole again. A feeling he very deeply missed since his tail was first cut off.

He rubbed his own cheek back on the goddess this time, earning him a giggle. He felt her arms pull him closer as they took flight. Now only laughter erupted from him at the feeling of flying with her. Then he heard that familiar melodious lullaby softly sung in his ear as they made their way across the landscape. **Had flying always been like this?** He pondered. No wonder his younger self wanted her to fly him around when it evoked such feelings in him. In his adult life he never felt such carefree elation as he did now.

The three Saiyans flew in a triangle formation all the way to a large mountain that dominated the landscape. As they got closer they could make out the temple carved into the mountainside. Large statues with various incarnations of the Great Mother Goddess dotted the landscape. A great statue depicted her as the triumphant warrior queen. Another one showed her as a buxom woman nursing a baby. The Saiyans landed amidst the titanic statues greeted by a small group of priestesses from the temple in simple white robes. While they were all saiyanoid, none of them appeared to be Saiyans. The leader of the group stood a few paces from the rest ready to receive the Royal party.

"Greetings Elite Royal Warriors of Vegeta, welcome to Sacra Via. I am Celeste a priestess here," the priestess said with a bow.

"Thank you for accommodating us. I have been informed that you would be prepared to carry out the ritual upon our arrival. Is that true?" the goddess inquired.

"It is my lady. However your attendants must remain here. Only the supplicants and the faithful are allowed within the sacred spring," the priestess informed her.

"Nappa, you and Varro wait here. We shall return shortly," the goddess ordered them.

"My lady, there are appear to be no Saiyans here. We should remain close by just in case," Nappa objected respectfully.

"Are you implying I am incapable of taking care of myself or the prince?" the goddess asked with a hint of a threat.

"Of course not my lady, I am merely suggesting that I would be more comfortable if myself or Varro were close by," Nappa quickly backtracked, realizing he had inadvertently questioned the goddess's power.

"Nappa, it was not a suggestion," the goddess snapped at him in a commanding voice.

"Very well my lady," he confirmed with a salute. "Come Varro let us secure the site from here."

As Nappa and Varro took off to survey the surrounding land from the air, the goddess made her way forward still carrying Vegeta. He felt fear from his younger self, apparently at this age he had not left Planet Vegeta much. This actually might be his first trip off world. So he clung tighter to the goddess for support to ease his anxiety at the unfamiliar surroundings and burrowed himself in her raven, divinely scented mane. The goddess cooed softly in his ear and ever so gently squeezed his tail with her own to soothe him.

"Open your eyes and look around, no need to fear. I'm here with you," she whispered in his ear.

Vegeta nodded slowly and turned around to see them trailing the lead priestess and making their way down a hallway inside the temple lit by torches rather than more modern lights. The torches and ancient stone walls almost made him think they had gone back in time. The walls were decorated with murals depicting ancient myths, some familiar to him, some not. Vegeta could smell many different races here but none of them had the familiar Saiyan scent he was used to. **What's so special to my people about a temple run by other races and not on the home world?** He wondered.

They came to a stop outside a set of two intricately carved double doors. Two other young maidens were waiting for them with bowls of some substance Vegeta could not make out. He could detect the slight hint of water close by. **It must be the sacred spring they mentioned earlier** , he concluded. The maidens came forward and bowed slightly to them.

"Are you familiar with the ritual my lady?" Celeste asked her.

"I am. It has been a long time, but I remember how to do it," the goddess answered.

"Then we shall leave you and the Prince to complete it. The sacred spring is just beyond these doors," Celeste informed her, then motioned for the young maidens to come forward.

The goddess put Vegeta down, but he still hugged her dress in trepidation. The goddess took the bowls from young maidens who bowed respectfully as they handed them over to her. The goddess winked at him and handed him one of the bowls. Curiosity got the better of him and he peaked inside to see some sort of red liquid inside. **I don't get it** , he mused. He looked up saw the goddess at the door motioning him to follow her as she opening it. Careful as he could not to drop the bowl Vegeta made his way to the goddess and followed her inside.

Once inside, Vegeta noticed the sacred spring was a large pool of steaming water surrounded by murals of the Goddess of the shrine, whoever that was supposed to be. By the large pool there was a simple wooden bench. **What is so sacred about this place? Nothing looks all that unique except the murals** , he pondered. The goddess placed her bowl on the bench and gestured for Vegeta to do the same. He followed her directions curious as to the nature of the ritual.

"Undress; we must enter the pool in our natural forms," she instructed him, shimmering out of her exquisite dress.

Vegeta nodded and unclasped his cape first neatly folding it before working on the rest of his regal uniform. He turned around when he heard a splash. The goddess had already made her way inside watery depths he saw. She warmly smiled at him and beckoned him with a wave of her hand to join her. Vegeta felt his youthful side nearly run with delight splashing the water a bit as he made his way to her. The goddess merely shook her head slowly and giggled at his impatience.

"Calm yourself, remember this a sacred spring, not the Royal Baths," she scolded him, taking him in her arms. "As much fun as bathing with you is little warrior, the ritual is more than a simple bath."

Vegeta lowered his head slowly disappointed he had earned her displeasure. He felt her elegant fingers lift his chin up so she could look him in the eyes. There was no hint of disappointment or malice in them. She pulled him closer to her and her cheek on his to assure him that he was still special to her. Vegeta felt pure elation at the simple act of intimacy. He heard her dulcet tones as she sang her soothing lullaby while beginning to wash his body.

After she was finished, the goddess lifted him and made their way back to the edge of the pool toward the bowls. She took a bowl of red liquid, dipped her fingers in, and then began drawing symbols on his freshly washed skin. Vegeta observed her carefully. Some symbols he recognized, some were unfamiliar to him. **That is the Royal Crest. That one is the symbol for warrior, that one is courage…,** he observed. She smiled at him when she was done then motioned for him to grab the second bowl.

"My turn, just draw the same symbols on me," she directed him.

The goddess swept her hair back so her chest was a bare canvass before him. While his child self did not understand, he adult self was once more taken aback by sheer beauty of her nude form. As he gazed on her voluptuous breasts, he was grew increasingly suspicious that her body was simply too perfect, too divine. His child self seemed accustomed to such beauty as it continued on oblivious, carefully drawing symbols on her fine velvety skin. She giggled a bit at his touch, apparently she was ticklish. Once finished, he looked at her for confirmation that he had done well, needing her approval.

"A fine job," she complimented him, and then lowered her forehead on his, closing her eyes. "Crown Prince Vegeta II of House Vegeta, may you receive the blessings of the Mother of All Saiyans. May she guide you in your darkest times and provide her favor in your times of need. May you carry the eternal spirit and boundless ferocity of your people in battle."

Vegeta slowly emerged from the dream world, lifting his head off the desk. He shook off the lingering sleeping feeling still prevailing in him. He just had another vision, this time without Lady Briefs. He never had a vision on his own before. It didn't make sense to him what was happening to him. He needed answers.

Then it hit him suddenly like a jolt through his brain, where his next destination. Vegeta left his room and walked up to the navigation console. He never considered going there before. Somehow he had forgotten it even existed for decades. But this latest vision with its newest revelations somehow unlocked the memory deep within his mind. He would go to the ancient Saiyan Temple dedicated to honor the Mother of All Saiyans. He didn't even know if it still existed. It could have been pillaged, sacked, and purged long ago. Still, something in him had a deep desire to go there. He typed in the final coordinates with a smirk. Perhaps he could find some answers in the ancient shrine of his people. **Sacra Via… I wonder what I'll find there** , he mused.


	11. Parallels II

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ but it would be a lot cooler if I did...

AN: So we finally have more material for the Bulma arc fresh off the press. Hopefully this creates a more rounded vision which was my original intent. Enjoy.

Bulma stood in front of the mirror in her pajamas, a little dismayed at what she saw. She was six months along now. She pouted a bit as her fingers cupped her swollen belly. In the place of her dynamite figure and gorgeous curves was now this foreign body. It seemed like only yesterday she was rocking little black dresses and going to chic parties totally wowing the guests, making other women jealous and men dream fantasies of being lucky enough to have been graced by her presence. She sighed as she looked over her current form, truly hoping this was her final form in this state of flux. It seemed like such a sacrifice to waste her good looks on children in the prime of her life.

She felt thoroughly vexed. As much as part of her relished bringing in a new life, part of her hated what it was doing to her body. **If only you could have a child and not lose your figure** , she thought vainly, **now there is a wish for the eternal dragon**. Bulma cackled in self defeat. That was just not the world she lived in.

It definitely could not be hidden from the press any longer. It was fairly obvious now she was with child. She rarely went out in public anymore so as to not be hounded by the media. She was tired of their antics lately. She had to work remotely from her compound so as to avoid those vultures. Even now she could not meet her regular doctor at her office, so she had to pay extra so her doctor could do the procedures at Capsule Corp and so that every test remained a secret within the company.

She inhaled deeply and closed her eyes. As she opened them a fierce and determined look graced her visage. Despite the insecurity her physical appearance made her feel, she was determined not to let it get her down. She broke out her makeup and began to expertly apply it and fix her hair. If she was going to be seen today she would look like a goddess. And maybe, just maybe if she walked with enough confidence people would not know how truly insecure she felt on the inside.

As she put on an elegant purple dress which accentuated her best features while not bulging or looking inappropriate, she paused to gaze up her reflection. **You can do this** , she reminded herself. She smirked to herself and gave her twin an approving wink as she walked down the stairs. She had to meet her mother for breakfast.

She could hear that tapping of her heels on the floor as she strolled down the hall, subconsciously swaying her hips. The sound gave her immense pleasure and made her feel sexy. Honestly it would have been easier to wear flats during her pregnancy, but she refused to give up her heels. They made her feel powerful and sexy. Every woman deserves to feel sexy. So every click of her heels was like the sound of victory to her. It was a victory over pregnancy, a victory over her own body, a victory over everyone who doubted that she could do it.

As Bulma sat down to have breakfast her confidence deflated as she caught a glimpse at her mother. She was busily humming to herself and finishing up their delicious breakfast dressed in her usual top and pants. Her mother's body had hardly changed in decades despite pregnancy and she hardly seemed to age at all. If you didn't know any better you would swear she was no older than twenty eight or so.

How was this possible? Was she a clone that her father kept growing and replacing every few years? Or perhaps she wished for eternal youth from the Dragonballs. It was silly to be jealous of her own mother, but Bulma could not help it at this time. Her own body was going through massive changes. And unfortunately it seemed she favored her father more than her mother and her looks would be affected by this baby.

Bulma huffed a bit at the unfairness of life and Gregor Mendel. She seemed to be on the losing side of inherited traits this time. Before her mother turned around she forced a cheery smile on her countenance. At least she could pretend to be in a good mood. Perhaps if she kept the act up, she might actually feel better.

As her mother made her way to the table with full trays of appetizing food, Bulma's mind wandered towards devouring the cornucopia of savory delights before her. **Damn this pregnancy appetite!** She inwardly groaned. It was counterproductive to care about one's looks with this preternatural hunger.

She decided to forgo all pretenses and filled her plate to sate her inner beast. Gluttonous though it was. She filled her plate with the sweetest treats she could find: cherry turnovers glazed with sugar, blueberry pancakes topped with whip cream, and many other savory delights. She couldn't help but to devour them with intensity she had hardly ever known in all her life.

"My, my you have a healthy appetite," her mother commented.

Bulma swallowed a symphony of sweet deliciousness before answering, "It's these hormones I think. Or some other side effect of growing a tiny person."

Her mother laughed heartily, "Just be sure you have as much as you want. I want my grandchild to be as healthy as possible."

Bulma tore into a delicious strawberry, "Will do Mom."

"Any plans for today?" her mother inquired as subtly as possible.

Bulma lifted an eyebrow. It was only a split second before going back to savoring a delicious cherry turnover. It's tart filling the perfect contrast to the sweet exterior of the pastry. She needed to appear nonchalant to her questions, but her mother was up to something.

Her mother had been extremely strange since Vegeta's departure. Thankfully she kept her silence about Bulma's affair with the Saiyan. It had been very awkward at first. Lately she had taken to giving her cryptic comments full of half-truths and double meanings. Most of it went over Yamcha's head when he heard them. It seemed Bulma was afoul of some sort of plot, a very subtle one at that. Yet she was not sure what sort at this point.

"I have an ultrasound appointment for our baby today," Bulma informed her, hoping her pause was not noticeable.

The matron simply wore an unreadable cheerful expression, "That's great sweetie, I hope you aren't hounded by reporters again."

"Me too," Bulma agreed curtly, cursing the woman's undeniable skill at diplomacy.

"I bet he'll look just like that handsome prince," the matron commented with a perfectly innocent tone.

Bulma dropped her fork at that. It clanged loudly and abruptly against the plate. No hiding that the last comment got to her. It was obvious that it had. So that's what her mother was getting at.

It had been weeks since she last thought about the possibility. Sure time wise it could be his. Things were going so well with Yamcha lately; it seemed to have moved naturally to the back of her mind. Yet this seemingly benign comment, brought up something she had pushed out of her mind amid the normal drama of pregnancy.

She knew her mother had some strange bond with Vegeta for some reason. So she needed to end this discussion once and for all. Besides her mother liked Yamcha, Goku and any other handsome fighter that she had befriended over the years, she could just bond with Yamcha if need be. She would let her mother know her choice.

"He's not Vegeta's baby mom, he's Yamcha's," Bulma stated in an even tone as if it was written in stone.

"Or we could have little princess that looks just like you," The matron giggled seeming not hearing her at all.

Bulma sighed at the effort it took to break through her mother's fantasy, "Mom."

"Yes dear?" the matron asked grinning at Bulma.

"It's not Vegeta's and never will be," Bulma declared harshly, beginning to lose her temper.

"Are you sure?" the matron asked without breaking her sweet demeanor.

"He… He's been gone a long time mom and who knows if he'll ever come back," Bulma pointed out, as if that were the only proof the matron should need.

"He'll be back sweetie," the matron asserted and sipped her morning coffee.

Bulma grunted in frustration. Her mother was really growing her nerves now. How can she have such faith in him? Even if it was his child, he was practically a deadbeat father at this point. In such a case it should be Bulma, which her mother should be giving her unwavering faith to.

"How can you be so sure?" she managed to query in a surprisingly controlled tone.

"I just know," her mother maintained simply.

 **Why would she even want Vegeta back?** Bulma wondered. Vegeta returning would only complicate things. Besides based on what she knew about Saiyans, they were hardly nurturing fathers. Yamcha was a much better choice. Despite all his flaws, he would be the better father. She just knew it.

Bulma took a calculated sip of coffee before replying, "Even if he does come back Mom, he won't be the father of my baby. It will always be Yamcha."

"Why are you so set on Yamcha?" the matron inquired, in an increasingly annoying cheery tone.

"He's more stable. My baby deserves to have a father who is there for them," Bulma conveyed, hoping maybe logic would work.

"Of course dear, but are you sure Vegeta wouldn't be there for the baby?" her mother asked.

Bulma stroked her chin and looked in the air. It was a good question. To be honest she wasn't sure. However it was that fear, that uncertainty that drove her to cling to Yamcha as a lifeline. In these chaotic and uncertain times, she needed all the certainty she could get. She knew exactly the kind of father Yamcha would be and that was his appeal and right now that trumped any future with Vegeta.

"It has to be. Look at his past track record," Bulma implied, knowing the horrors of his past.

The matron merely sipped her coffee with a satisfactory sigh then commented, "If that's what you want I will support you, but just be prepared for the unexpected."

"A little late for that," Bulma cackled, "But sure Mom, I'll try to."

0-0-0

As Bulma made her way into the medical wing of Capsule Corp her mind was swimming with questions. Outwardly she appeared as confident as ever. However on the inside she was full of insecurities. She paused a moment outside the door to the exam room with her hand on the handle. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath to calm herself before walking in.

Inside she found her doctor and her lover. She gave them a bright smile despite her inner feelings. She was quite good at looking one way and feeling another. It was one of the perks of growing up in high society. Deception had to become your forte.

Her doctor was an attractive woman in her forties. She still had a great body and dressed as such with subtly revealing dark green top and black pants that made her dynamite body stand out. Her dark hair and blue eyes were a great contrast and accentuated her natural beauty.

Normally seeing Yamcha so chatty with any woman like this would have made her question his resolve, however lately he had become quite affectionate and endearing. She doubted he had any real interest in the doctor. He was probably just asking her questions about the baby again. Biology hardly came natural to someone lacking in formal education like him.

"Hey there," Bulma called to them both with a wave of her hand.

"Hey Bulma, I was just talking to the doctor here about the procedure. I'm pretty excited," he admitted with a grin.

"It's a standard ultra sound, no big deal really," the doctor assured her.

"It is a big deal, I missed the last one. I want to see our baby on live TV this time," Yamcha declared.

"It's not a TV you idiot," Bulma teased him.

"TV, babycam, whatever," Yamcha shrugged.

Bulma and doctor burst out laughing. She just could not hold it in. This was why she loved him. All her doubts vanished in those little moments of laughter. All the little moments like these are what stole her heart in the first place. Despite her reservations, he had won her over with laughter every time.

And despite what all the romantic movies and books say, it's not grand gestures that make a relationship. It's the little things. Things like making her feel better when she needed it. Buying her favorite ice cream or just listening to her rant and rave about her day. Yamcha was always amazingly good at the little things.

And now it seemed her pregnancy had finally tempered his previous faults. He seemed more committed lately. Whereas previously he withdrew when things got serious, the idea of a child finally made him closer to her and his previous tendencies evaporate. The big lug had finally grown up it seemed, and it was about time.

"You're such an idiot sometimes I swear," Bulma giggled.

"But I'm your idiot," he retorted.

"That you are," she managed to get out as the laughter finally ceased.

"Step right up Ms. Briefs and we'll get started," the doctor instructed as she gestured with right hand towards the exam table.

Bulma expertly maneuver herself with practiced grace. Pregnancy had changed the way her body responded. As much as she pretended she could no longer do certain things. She made it look easy, but that was from lots of practice. Now she could hop in her best heels at least on a limited basis. She hopped on the exam table with seeming grace, but it was actually exceedingly difficult.

She did it all without changing her pleasant visage. To the others it seemed as if she was in a good mood. When in reality it hurt her ankles more and more to do those simple maneuvers. The baby was starting to put more and more pressure on her joints. Hopefully it was all worth it in the end.

"This is going to feel a little cold," the doctor informed her.

It did feel cold as the jelly was spread on her belly. It was quite a strange feeling. As Bulma watched the doctor spread it. She got the distinct impression the doctor was using lube. **She should have used the one with the warming sensation** , she thought impishly to herself. A grin tugged at the corners of her mouth as she suppressed a laugh at her carnal thoughts of the uses of lube.

"What's with the goofy grin?" Yamcha inquired with a brow raised.

"I'll tell you later, if you are lucky," she quipped and gave him a wink.

"All right," Yamcha nearly shouted, excited at her innuendo.

He held himself in check as the doctor looked on in confusion. Time for naughty thoughts could wait. This was important. This would be his first real glimpse at their child, developed enough for him to make out real features. He could not wait to see it.

As the doctor punched a few buttons on her machine, Bulma's heart began to beat furiously. She didn't know why at first. This should be a happy moment for her. She looked at Yamcha and he was grinning from ear to ear. **Why do I feel such dread?** She wondered. Bulma hid her terror behind a mask of imperceptive optimism as she had been practiced at from years of high society functions.

Yamcha giggled with excitement as the first images appeared on the screen. Yet Bulma could not join him. It was then that her conversation with her mother replayed in her mind from this morning. It was quite possible that it could not be Yamcha's. That would mean the baby could have a tail like Gohan.

This ultrasound could reveal everything. Only Saiyans were born with tails anymore. So that would leave Yamcha to suspect either Goku or Vegeta. Gohan was far too young to be a candidate. And it would crush him.

Bulma held her breath slightly as more of her baby was revealed, hoping and praying that no tail would be there. **Please let it be Yamcha's** , she pleaded to whatever deity would listen. Her heart nearly sank when she glimpsed a long slender object.

"There is the umbilical cord," the doctor informed them both.

Bulma let out a sigh of relief and laughed. She disguised it as a laugh of excitement. Really it was a laugh of self depreciation. In her worry she had forgot all about the umbilical. **How silly of me** , she chastised herself.

"Everything appears normal Ms. Briefs you are having a nice healthy baby boy," the doctor announced with a smile.

"A boy?" Yamcha murmured with excitement.

"That's right a boy," the doctor reiterated with a pleasant laugh.

"Can you believe it Bulma? We're going to have a son," Yamcha beamed at her taking her hand.

"I guess we'll have to start thinking of boys names," Bulma said with tears in her eyes.

"What's wrong?" Yamcha asked wiping a tear of her cheek.

"Nothing, I'm just so happy," Bulma reassured him, hiding the real truth.

Bulma hugged him tightly hoping all the fears and doubts would go away in his arms. She had really avoided something here. **Thank god it's Yamcha's** , she thought. I don't know what I would have done if the baby had a tail. **That's now over and done with and we can get on with our lives** , she told herself as she held him tighter.

0-0-0

Vegeta stepped out of the Capsule Corp ship onto the landing bay. As he looked around he felt a strange sort of déjà vu. From those strange visions, he guessed he had been here before but he had no clear memories of this place. As he surveyed his surroundings he noted they were a bit different from the dreams he'd had. While the landing bay still looked somewhat grand, it was also empty. It looked sparsely used, as if no one had been to this place in years and there were no priestesses or temple maidens around this time. Though he did spot several torches along its walls still lit for illumination. **So someone still inhabits this place; torches don't light themselves** , he thought.

He looked in the direction he remembered was the temple and wondered if it was still standing. If it wasn't, this whole journey was a waste of time. That dream took place decades ago. Since he was not in a ship nearly as grand as last time and he had no entourage with him, perhaps the priestesses would not even want to see him. He shook his head a bit; he needed answers and _hopefully_ this place had some. So he flew off in the direction of the temple.

He caught sight of the same giant statues from the dream and knew this was the right direction. He felt a slight sense of relief as he spotted the temple carved into the mountainside. He paused his flight midair to inspect it. It appeared unblemished from his vantage point, as if it had always been there and as if it would always be there. He could even make out tiny silhouettes of the women of the temple going about their lives in their white robes. They obviously were not expecting any visitors as there was no formal greeting party as in the dream.

Vegeta landed softly in the middle of the titanic statues near the same spot as he remembered from the dream, startling a few women in white temple robes nearby. He couldn't help but chuckle as the women went inside to inform their superiors of his visit with great haste. He crossed his arms in his royal stance as he waited for them to scurry about and bring the head priestess to him. He hoped it would not be too long since he had things to do.

0-0-0

Inside the office of the Head Priestess of Sacra Via, a young temple maiden was once again brought before the Head Priestess for flagrantly violating the rules. The audacious young shrine maiden stood in front of the desk arms crossed and looking slightly annoyed rather than scared. Other novices and shrine maidens would have been shaking with fear; not this brazen violet haired woman. Even her temple robes, were worn enticingly, unlike the other women at the temple.

The older woman sat behind the desk incensed at Sibella's latest behavior. The older woman shared the same purple hair and green eyes as the younger one, though her body was thinner and not as curvy. She had raised her daughter here at the temple from afar, according to the rules of the Order. She never revealed to Sibella that she was her mother, though she did try to subtly influence the girl over the years. Lately though, it seemed she had to use her position to keep her rowdy daughter from being expelled from the Order.

Technically she was not supposed to have a child, but in her youth she disobeyed. Now it seemed her daughter was following in her footsteps, flouting the rules. Perhaps the Great Mother had a sense of humor after all.

"You've gone too far this time Sibella," Celeste claimed, pointing her finger at the unrepentant younger woman.

"I don't know what you are talking about Celeste," Sibella maintained, feigning ignorance.

"Tsk, tsk still such a bratty child after all your years here. Have you learned nothing in all your time here?" she replied facetiously.

"I've learned that you are cunning, subtly manipulative, and wish to control me," Sibella alleged, crossing her arms and tilting her chin away from the Head Priestess.

"Spoken like an adolescent, when you are supposed to be a young woman now," Celeste pointed out, exasperated that Sibella was still acting like this.

"Ha! What do you know about me? You've always lived here contently in the temple. I only wish to be free. Something you don't understand," Sibella uttered defiantly.

Celeste could not hold back a chuckle, "You assume I never lived a life outside these walls. You're wrong about that."

"Oh? Do tell," Sibella retorted dismissively.

Before Celeste could continue there was a knock at the door, interrupting her train of thought. It annoyed Celeste that she was interrupted before she could discipline her daughter completely. It had better be important; Sibella was already wearing on her last nerves. She took a moment to compose herself before finally answering.

"Come in," Celeste ordered.

A beautiful young novice appeared and bowed, "Excuse me Head Priestess, but we have a visitor."

"Really? It has been sometime since an off worlder has paid an unscheduled visit to our world. What can you tell me about them?" She inquired.

"Well ma'am, he is young, handsome, and athletic with dark hair. He appears to be a warrior of some sort, though he does not appear to be wearing a uniform." the novice reported.

The wheels in Celeste's head began to turn as she digested the information. **Young, handsome, athletic…with dark hair… a warrior…could it be?** She wondered. That description could describe hundreds if not thousands of known races in this sector of the Galaxy. However the description was also vaguely similar to a race that had close ties to the temple just a few short decades ago. She had heard there were survivors among the Saiyan race but only a handful. She knew that some were off world when their home world was destroyed. It was possible that one of the survivors could have made their way here, however unlikely.

 **Who could it possibly be?** Celeste thought to herself. She needed more information and hoped that he was indeed a Saiyan and not some random drifter. Saiyans had some distinguishing features; particularly every warrior she had ever seen before proudly displayed their tails. If he was a Saiyan, she hoped he was from the elite class, over the years the elites favored visits to their sacred world.

"Are there any other details you can tell me to identify him? Like does he have a tail?" Celeste pressed, containing her excitement.

"No ma'am he has no tail. His ship appears to have strange symbols on it. They don't appear on any standard galactic data banks of known civilizations in this sector," the novice explained.

"Can you think of any other distinguishing features?" Celeste asked, frustrated that so far there was nothing to distinguish him.

"Well ma'am, he does have hair that sticks straight up like a flame," the novice finally revealed, unsure if she could recall anything else.

Celeste could not hide her grin. She could not believe her luck. He was indeed a Saiyan. Not only that, only one Saiyan family she knew of had hair like that. An elite had come to Sacra Via once again. Not just any elite, the last of the strongest bloodline, the Prince.

She could not afford to waste this opportunity. The Prince was likely the last and best of his people. It was their duty to preserve the bloodline of the Saiyan race that had once been so integral to the temple. It was then like lightning, an idea struck her. She could preserve the bloodline and teach her wayward daughter a lesson.

She would make Sibella serve the Prince for the duration of his stay. While she was technically forbidden from copulating, especially on temple grounds, it was unlikely that Sibella would resist him. Plus being a mere to attendant to anyone would deeply annoy Sibella. If the boy Celeste knew from so long ago grew to be anything like his father or mother, there was no doubt in her mind they would enjoy each other. It was perfect. All that she needed to do was switch that off world contraceptive pills Sibella thought she cleverly hid in her dresser.

"Very well, I shall greet him, myself. And Sibella…" Celeste paused, and snapped her fingers to get her attention.

"What is it?" Sibella acknowledged disinterested, not even bothering to look at Celeste.

"You will be his attendant for the duration of his visit," she ordered the brash young woman.

"What? How could you do this to me? Lower me to a mere servant!" Sibella huffed outraged.

"It is your punishment for your latest indiscretion and a fitting one if I say so myself," Celeste reminded her, in an even tone.

Sibella growled lightly, "Fine but this isn't over."

"And no fooling around with him, you are only meant to be his attendant and nothing more," Celeste insisted, knowing Sibella would disobey.

"I have no idea what you are implying," Sibella responded innocently.

"I'm sure you don't and you better keep it that way," Celeste warned her, in a convincingly grim voice.

Celeste rose from behind her desk and straightened her robe out before following the novice out. Sibella followed the old woman, miffed at her insinuations. Sibella was no common harlot, she was a lady. So what if she enjoyed the attentions of a dashing young noble now and then? What girl didn't like to be appreciated? If Celeste thought she was going to meekly accept this assignment as the attendant of this mystery man, she had another thing coming. She was going to defy Celeste any way she could. Especially if this man was a Saiyan as she knew Celeste suspected he was based on her questions. A mischievous grin etched her features, she had heard tales of the strength and virility of a Saiyan, and if only half of them were true she could have fun and defy Celeste at the same time.

0-0-0

After waiting a bit, a woman in a slightly more ornate robe came out that he recognized. **I think she said her name was… Celeste** , he struggled to recall as he stroked his chin. She was flanked by two younger women, both exceptionally lovely, who appeared to be fresh out of adolescence.

"Greetings Warrior, I am Celeste Head Priestess of the temple. What brings you to this sacred space?" Celeste asked him respectfully.

"I have come seeking answers," Vegeta answered simply.

"Answers?" she repeated, curious at his word choice.

"If I remember correctly, the Mother provides light to guide her children through the darkest paths," he informed her.

"That she does," she agreed, impressed that he knew of the blessings of the Great Mother.

"I wish to undergo the ritual cleansing and perhaps she will provide me with the answers I seek," he requested.

"Perhaps she will, but be warned the Great Mother is sometimes capricious. However there is no harm in someone seeking to be cleansed of doubts to seek their future," she said, more for the others she knew were listening to their conversation.

"I agree, I would like to take part in the ritual as soon as possible," he suggested, not knowing how long it took to prepare the ritual.

"Very well, it will take a few days. In the meantime Sibella here," she motioned at the beautiful woman to her left, "Will be your attendant. She will see to your needs and go through the ritual with you. Until then rest and enjoy the few comforts we can provide."

Celeste and the other woman left; leaving Vegeta and Sibella alone to study each other. Sibella raised an eyebrow at his and crossed her arms and let him appraise her as she was appraising his fitness with a hungry look in her eye. She was definitely gorgeous that much he could tell. She was obviously a Saiyanoid species similar to Earthlings. As her alluring scent hit his nostrils, he detected something familiar in it. He could not quite place what it was, but on an instinctual level he found it very appealing. **Great, another siren. The universe certainly has a sense of humor** , he mused.

Her voluptuous body would have driven most men mad should this planet have had any men. She wore her white temple robe provocatively in order to accentuate her deliciously luscious curves. He had no idea who she was trying to look appealing for since there were only women here from his observations. **Perhaps she prefers the company of other women** , he thought impishly. Her hair was a deep violet color of wine and freely flowed down her robes. It was lustrous and finely maintained, and glistened slightly in the light. Her jade eyes pierced through him as if she wanted to unravel his secrets. They had a feral beauty to them that challenged and beguiled him.

"Priestess," he called to her.

"Technically I am only a shrine maiden; the ones you met early were priestesses," she corrected him in a sultry tone.

"Are you really a maiden?" he asked brazenly.

"Wouldn't you like to know? Maybe if you're lucky, you'll find out," she teased him, and then gave him a wink before leading the way.

Vegeta chuckled as he followed the amethyst haired siren. She was definitely interested. He could smell her pheromones and it smelled like sweet desire to him. He could even see the way her hips swayed as she walked that she knew exactly how appealing she was. Perhaps it was time to taste a woman again. The azure siren still haunted him at times, but as his distance from Earth grew she was in his thoughts less these days. Besides the woman before him was exquisitely beautiful, who was he to deny himself such pleasures if they were freely given?

"Can you tell me more about this place," he implored her.

"More about Sacra Via? Sure where would you like me to begin?" she asked genuinely.

"Why is this place sacred to Saiyans?" he inquired.

"Well Sacra Via has a rather unique place in Saiyan society. This temple was actually discovered by the Saiyans after they began to explore the galaxy," she recalled.

"If you were discovered after the great exploration, then what made this place so special?" he asked, knowing that such as place was rare.

"As you probably know, the ancient Saiyan religion was dominated by the worship of the Mother of All Saiyans. Sacra Via is dedicated to the Great Mother of All. It was so similar to the religion of your own people that it was assimilated into the Saiyan religion rather than wiped out. So the statues and mosaics depicted here began to reflect the Saiyan influences on the already existing Great Mother story," she informed him.

"That's fascinating; I don't know much about early Saiyan exploration but my guess is that most early planets were purged," he admitted, his knowledge before his own lifetime lost with his people.

"I wouldn't know. I've only lived here. You would know more than I would about early Saiyan space travel," she pointed out.

"Why are there no Saiyanesses here?" he asked, looking around once more and seeing none.

"There used to be many Saiyanesses here. Eventually when your people built their own grand temple on Planet Vegeta, the Saiyaness priestesses and shrine maidens left to go to that temple. I am told they had a great deal of status and political power on your home world before the end," she told him.

"I suppose that makes sense. Leaving a place off world to take a position of power within your own home," he reasoned.

"Given that you are a warrior, I am sure you are more familiar with the Cult of the First," she claimed, knowing warriors often worshipped the First.

"You are correct, my father and my teacher raised me more in the Cult of the First than the Mother of All Saiyans. Though technically both are important tenants of our faith," he confirmed to her.

"I suppose you are right, but as a male warrior I am sure it was only natural for you to revere the First more than the Mother of All Saiyans," she reminded him.

Vegeta had to agree with her there. For some reason he had only recently through his dreams had even known he had a connection to the Mother of All Saiyans. In his conscious memory all he could recall was his father and Nappa teaching more about the First than the Mother of All Saiyans. Especially once it was just him, Nappa, and Raditz on Frieza's Fleet. Frieza always mocked them for clinging to the First. Often reminding him so often that it was just a fairy tale that he began to believe it himself over the years, only recently had he finally realized the legend was real.

From what he could remember the First Super Saiyan was supposed to be one of the Mother's children. He received her blessing and fought with an unimaginable power to vanquish the forces of chaos with her. However he was consumed by his own power and destroyed himself and great deal of her children. Worship of the First tended to be battle and male centric, contrasting the more traditional religion of the Mother of All Saiyans. Vegeta was no theology scholar and was hardly in a position to debate religion.

Vegeta's attention was drawn to a larger than life statue inside a fountain on their path. He stopped following Sibella and made his way over to the statue. It depicted the Great Mother striking down a winged demon. As he looked at the statue further his eyes widened. He recognized that curvaceous form the statue had. It was the same form the enigmatic goddess in his dreams had. As he looked up at the face of the statue he was taken aback by its resemblance to her. While clearly idealized, the state bore the unmistakable visage of the goddess.

 **I knew she looked too perfect. Perhaps it was all in my head after all** , he reasoned. This statue only deepened the mystery of this place. If the goddess wasn't real, then how did he know where to find this place? Who brought him here if she wasn't real? He needed answers to all the questions that continued to form in his mind. Something inside him told him that this place would provide at least some of the answers he was looking for.

Sibella noticed he had stopped following her and seemed to be transfixed by the fountain. He was still caught up in his own thoughts as she walked up to him. **He is quite handsome. I am quite fortunate the Great Mother brought him here** , she thought as she looked at him. A smile graced her lips and she decided since he was naturally curious that this was the perfect time to remind him of the story of the Mother of All Saiyans.

"This is Cybele, the Great Mother. Your people called her a warrior goddess or the Mother of All Saiyans. It was said she was wounded in a fierce battle with the ancient spirits of chaos in the Heavens. She landed on a moon to recover from her wounds. The blood from her wounds seeped into the ground and birthed the first Saiyans.

"These Saiyans nourished their mother for 8 years until she could return to battle. The Saiyans nourished her so well her power grew immensely upon recovering from her wounds. She was so grateful that she blessed her children with this ability so each time they fell in battle they would return stronger.

"When she was well enough, the Mother took to the heavens with mightiest of her children to banish the gods of chaos. After a fierce and climactic battle they triumphed but at a heavy cost. Half her children were lost in the struggle. The Mother took her surviving children to the planet below the moon where they nursed on her. She watches over them constantly from her celestial palace on the moon, eternally guarding her children from chaos. Once every 8 years she smiles upon her children, granting them her favor and power in battle," she recited to him.

"A beautiful story. I wonder how much of it is true," he wondered, unsure he was talking more to himself or her.

"Like all myths, it does not have to be true to contain truths in it," she asserted.

"I suppose you are right," he affirmed, there was a lot of wisdom hidden in myths.

"Come, we are almost to your quarters. It will take a few days to prepare the sacred spring for your cleansing. We have plenty of time to debate philosophy and religion," she ordered him playfully, with a wink.

"Is that _all_ we will be doing?" he asked suggestively.

"If providence favors you, perhaps you'll be blessed with a more _intimate_ debate," she taunted him back.

"Who am I to resist a siren's song?" he stated, shrugging his shoulders.

"What's a siren?" she asked, not getting his reference.

"A mythological creature from the primitive world I was on before this one. They are supposed to be beautiful women who lure men to their deaths with a melodious song," he remarked.

"I like it. It's quite the compliment to be called both lethal and beautiful," she giggled, and walked motioning him to follow.

Vegeta mere laughed and continued to follow Sibella. She was definitely growing on him. She seemed so familiar to him, but he was sure he had never met her before. Much like this place, it was an enigma that left him perplexed and curious at the same time. He just had to know more.

Their journey ended when they came upon a single ornately carved wooden door. It looked plain enough for a temple, but intricate Saiyan battle symbols had been artistically worked into the design on the door. He couldn't help but release a somber smile graced his lips as touched the large ornately carved symbol of House Vegeta on the door. It proof that this place was connected to him in some way.

Vegeta shook his head slightly. He needed to focus. So he opened the door and stepped inside. He was greeted by deceptively simple looking furnishings. The bed fit for at least three, while appearing plain swaddled in fine sheets, soft pillows, and silky blankets. The colors were plain but the materials were luxurious as if made for nobility. There was an elegantly carved desk and chair for his use, illuminated by a simple set of candles. On the wall opposite the bed was an equally ostentatious dresser with more drawers than he needed by far.

"Is _everything_ to your liking?" she implied, and licked her lips.

"It will do for now," he quipped, a puckish grin adorning his face.

"Oh, I see you need further _hospitality_ ," she suggested, closing the gap and placing a hand on his chest.

"And if I do?" he replied, curious as to what she would do next.

"What if this siren will lead you to your doom?" she asked him, pulling him closer to her.

"Then at my end was a good one," he told her, before leaning down and pressing his lips against hers.

Sibella opened her mouth and pulled him in closer, boldly invading his mouth with her tongue. She was so fierce in her kisses that it called to his primal urges. She growled lowly, breaking their kiss and shoved him onto the bed. Vegeta chuckled at her boldness and began removing his armor. As he dropped his breastplate on the floor next to the bed, he heard a soft, alluring, feminine purr that immediately sent chills through him. He gazed up to see Sibella seductively making her way to him, swaying her hips. She gave him gave him a predatory glare and licked her long canine. For some reason, that small gesture was very appealing to Vegeta, though he was unsure why.

Sibella pounced on top of him pinning him to the bed with her hips, while her arms were on either side of his head. To his surprise, a deep amaranthine tail unfurled at her waist. Vegeta ripped off his gloves and threw them away so he could feel the fine, satiny fur of her tail for himself. He shuddered with delight as it curled around his arm. It had been so long since he had felt a tail like this. It also made him long for his own tail.

"Are you a Saiyan?" he inquired, struggling to keep his composure.

"Not a pureblood, but I have some Saiyan genes," she revealed. "It's a pity you don't have one of your own; I can still show you all the pleasures you can have with one," she whispered to him, as she ran the tip of her tail under his chin.

Sibella bent down and kissed him fervently as she ripped his top off. Vegeta sat up with her in his lap and ripped her own robes off exposing her ample breasts. He attempted to move to a more dominant position but was stifled by a growl emanating from Sibella. She broke their kiss and sank her canines into his shoulder pulling him closer and maintaining her dominance over him. Vegeta was slightly confused as he instinctively reacted to her and halted his attempts to change their position. He felt soft fur running up and down his bare back. It was completely arousing to have this mix of sensation of her teeth on his skin and her tail drawing sensual circles on his back.

Vegeta brought her chin up and kissed her hungrily as he removed his pants. He was more than ready to have no barriers between this vixen and himself. He closed his eyes as he relished the feeling of her naked body on top of his. She rocked her hips slightly, teasing his nearly erect manhood. He could already feel her dripping desire as she did that with a devilish grin on her face.

Vegeta let out a small gasp as he felt her grasp his manhood. She still had that same devious look on her face, as she rubbed his tip between her glistening folds. He let out a small growl of frustration at her teasing as he felt a few drops of her juices fall onto him. He badly wanted to bury himself inside her now and she knew it. She chuckled softly at his impatience, knowing the effect she had on him. She dipped two fingers into herself put them in Vegeta's mouth. He sucked on her fingers with an unquenchable thirst, her nectar tasted so sweet to him and he couldn't get enough. She was driving him mad!

Sibella decided she was done teasing him, besides she was very turned on herself at the thought of riding him. She slowly lowered herself onto him inch by inch, savoring the feeling. A low moan escaped her lips as she finally took him in completely. She grabbed onto his back to steady herself and began rocking her hips against him.

Vegeta closed his eyes, **Gods she felt good**. She was so tight and so wet. She moved in a perfect rhythm on his lap; hard enough to take him in as deeply as possible and pulled away just enough that their union was uninterrupted. He spanked her creamy white cheek playfully as he looked in her eyes. She smiled slightly at him.

"You're such a naughty minx," he teased.

"But you love it," she moaned back, grinding harder against him.

Vegeta latched onto her nipple. First he licked it to get it hard. Then once it was hard enough, he put it between his teeth and skillfully nibbled on it. She released a deep moan at his actions rocked her hips faster against him drawing out the pleasure for both of them. He grabbed onto either side of her bare hips, caressing her smooth flesh before thrusting himself up into her to meet her own bucking hips.

They both synched this rhythms so she could feel him as deep and hard as possible while maintaining her position. She clawed at his back with her nails as the sheer pleasure of his manhood filled her. He was much more skilled than she had anticipated. It had been a long time since she'd felt anything like this. No wonder all those older priestesses still told tales of Saiyan males. Her pleasure increased with each thrust, and each skillful nibble on her breasts until finally she exploded.

Vegeta was shocked as he felt her sweet nectar stream everywhere with her climax soaking them both and the bed beneath them. He was shocked it; had been a long time since he was with a woman who could do that. She slowed down the bucking of her hips, reveling in her own delight. Vegeta, however was even more aroused as she was now soaked; he thrust into her harder, seeking his own release. She closed her eyes unable to keep them open, her mouth parted in a silent roar of bliss. With one final grunt, Vegeta climaxed himself, releasing his seed deep inside her.

She collapsed breathlessly on top of him, while he struggled to catch his own breath. No words needed to be said as she lazily used her tail to playfully tease him. She kissed his bare chest tasting the combination of his salty sweat mixed with her own desire. She was not done with this mighty warrior just yet.

"You're not bad, but the night isn't over yet," she whispered in a sultry tone to him.


	12. Parallels III

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ but it would be a lot cooler if I did...

AN: A day late but here is our latest update. I appreciate all the reviews left. Even in it's rather incomplete form I like this arc. It has so much going for it. And was a lot of fun to write. Enjoy and let me know your thoughts, comments, or predictions.

Vegeta slowly opened his eyes, enjoying the rather hedonistic pleasures he had experienced at the temple. He couldn't help but grin as he felt Sibella nestled with him in a mix of bare skin, silky hair, velvet fur, and soft sheets. She clung to him in their sleep again tonight as she did every night since the start of their tryst. Despite his normal instinct to push clingy women off of him once he woke, every time he felt the fine, silky fur of her tail something inside him reacted instinctually and soothed him. He felt it now its tip gently swaying in her sleep as it curled around his waist.

He had no idea what real Saiyanesses were supposed to be like, this little vixen was closest he had ever gotten to one. Despite being one of the best lovers he ever had, something was missing. He had no idea what that _something_ was. His whole life his relations with women were similar to this one. Lots of steamy nights and eventually he had to return to Frieza's fleet eventually for his next mission.

Sibella was everything he should have wanted in a woman. She was young, gorgeous, aggressive, a fantastic lover and if that wasn't enough she even had Saiyan genes so her pheromones drove him wild when she was aroused. Compared to the Earth female she was younger, had a better body, and was more like him than Bulma ever was. It confused him that he even still thought of Bulma when he had such a superior woman giving herself to him every night. Yet he could not dispel her completely from his thoughts and dreams.

Vegeta stirred slowly, trying not to disturb Sibella, but failing. A soft feminine growl emanated from behind the amethyst hair that fell over his chest. He chuckled a bit, amused at the little female. As he moved again he felt her tail tighten around him and she moved swiftly sinking her canines into his shoulder and growling once more. She bit down harder than Bulma ever did. Luckily Saiyan flesh healed quickly, all her bites and scratches from the previous night were all healed up.

Sibella's actions aroused strange feelings in him, not the same ones the Bulma evoked. It was more instinctual, like she was a puzzle piece made to fit him. Each bite, each playful swipe of her tail, made him react differently than he normally would. He suspected it was because although there were no longer any pure Saiyanesses left, this partial Saiyaness caused his bestial nature to desire her.

"Perhaps you are more like a Valkyrie than a siren," he told her, stroking her tail.

"And that would be?" she inquired curiously, letting the pressure on her teeth lessen.

"A warrior goddess who takes warriors souls who died in battle to paradise," he answered, a sigh escaping his lips as she raked his back with her nails.

"Die you die last night warrior?" she asked coquettishly, biting down harder on his shoulder.

"I don't know, but it definitely felt like paradise at times," he admitted with a laugh.

"That primitive planet you were on worships women," she whispered mirthfully in his ear.

"What makes you say that?" he implored her, intrigued by her conclusion.

"All cultures revere women," she sated simply, as if it was obvious.

"Do they now?" he whispered in her ear, before nibbling on it with his teeth.

"Of course, because we have something all men want," she declared haughtily, squeezing his waist with her tail making him chuckle.

"I could just take it from you," he retorted, pointing out the flaw in her logic.

"But you would not do that, you prefer to have it freely offered don't you?" she asked with feigned innocence.

"I prefer a little chase and a fight," he suggested, giving her bare bottom a squeeze.

"As do I," she revealed, as she turned her head and bit his bottom lip.

"I suppose it is time to get dressed. Though it seems foolish to put on my best clothes only to take them off in the sacred spring," he pointed out.

"As much fun as it would be to have you attend the ceremony nude, there are proper protocols to consider," she reminded him, grudgingly breaking their embrace with a pout on her face.

"I suppose you are right," he conceded.

As Vegeta got dressed his mind wandered. He now understood why Frieza had focused so much on him not having attachments to women. When he was a teen he thought the tyrant was only spouting nonsense and wanted to control his life. Now with this recent Earth debacle he could see there was a sliver of wisdom behind his obvious manipulations. While it was true Frieza had wanted to mold him into a warrior of his own personal ideals, Vegeta could not deny life had been simpler when he only limited relations with women.

A week or two of physical ecstasy of coupling with a woman was extremely gratifying and always slaked his lust in the past. Now a part of him was left wanting. He was confused as to why. He suspected it had to do with his time with Bulma. Her mother had called it a relationship which is something he had never before had with a woman. As a prince he knew that other races in the galaxy courted each other. He was familiar with the concept. However as a soldier he never had any need or opportunity to do so. So he blindly walked into a relationship with the azure siren without realizing it. Vegeta was snapped out of his musing by the sound of his amaranthine Valkyrie.

"Are you ready to go?" his Valkyrie inquired.

Vegeta gazed over her with an appraising eye. He could hardly tell she had been in throes of passion just a few hours earlier. Her robes were artfully draped across her body, clinging to her curve in a deliberately provocative, yet elegant manner. Her deep amethyst locks flowed down her body in wavy curls. **Did all Saiynesses look like this?** He wondered. Sibella was the first real one he had laid his eyes on. Once more he silently cursed Frieza for taking them from him. He nodded simply and followed behind her as they made their way towards the sacred spring.

Vegeta now found himself in a strange place, though the temple appeared the same as in his dreams, he now saw little differences. The murals, paintings, and statues were slightly different. Though some remained untouched, others clearly showed his goddess in them. It only added to his suspicions that his mind created her after seeing such effigies as his ideal mother figure. **Why else would she adorn so many heroic depictions in this place?** He silently pondered.

The pair stopped in front of the same ornately carved double doors from his dream. Vegeta's attention however was now drawn to the colossal mural majestically painted opposite the door. It depicted his goddess in a heroic battle. Her hands glowed with a familiar violet light that he suspected was supposed to be ki. She was draped in a white robe and bathed in holy light. A familiar smirk was on her face as if she was enjoying a good fight. The goddess was battling hordes of winged demons he knew that represented the forces of chaos from the legend. Many of the fierce creatures were falling from her attacks. Vegeta then felt a hand on his shoulder, breaking his focus.

"Come warrior," Sibella bid him.

Vegeta turned back in the direction of the doors. Curiously, a few Saiyan symbols now adorned them. **Had they always been like that?** He mused. Reality seemed similar to his visions, but was also profoundly different. Perhaps the passage of a few decades explained the differences. Or perhaps his own visions were skewed by fantasy and longing for a mother he never had.

As he looked at Celeste approaching, he concluded it was possibly a mix of the two theories. Celeste was real enough and she was from his visions. Behind the head priestess stood two young shrine maidens stood behind him carrying the same ceremonial bowls from his dream. He could not have made up that minute detail.

"Your attendant Sibella here will be your supplicant to the Great Mother," Celeste informed him, motioning to Sibella. "May she grant you her blessing and bestow the answers you seek."

Vegeta nodded curtly as he was handed his bowl. As the two shrine maidens bowed slightly they each took their places on the doors and opened them slowly. Sibella offered them a slight bow in return as she entered the sacred spring and motioned for him to follow. He did so without hesitation. He needed to figure out why these visions called him here.

He looked about the spring and it seemed the same as his vision down to the simply carved wooden bench. He set his bowl down on the bench and began undressing this time he needed no prompting. He heard the water stir behind him. He turned to see Sibella in the water; steam rising around her. She pulled her hair behind her, her ample breasts exposed just above the water line. Her tail swayed gently behind her. She gave him a coy wink, and beckoned him to join her. Perhaps she was a siren after all.

Vegeta closed his eyes as he entered the pool relishing the warm water on his skin. Sacred or not, this spring sure felt good. He opened them once more and waded over to Sibella. He grinned deviously and took her in his arms and kissed her passionately. Her hands wandered over his body and her tail sensuously caressed him in by instinct. He pouted slightly as she broke his kiss and put on a finger on his lips. He playfully nibbled on her finger just before she was about to talk, making her giggle.

"Now, now this is a sacred space. We can't just play here if you expect the Great Mother to take you seriously," she chastised him, in a half serious tone.

"Don't tell me you never thought about it," he quipped, wanting to fulfill his desire as he saw her hardening nipples.

"Perhaps you are right. However not with so many others in earshot, it's the anticipation of getting caught that's arousing, not the certainty of it," she chided him.

"I suppose you have a point," he conceded.

"Perhaps if you're still feeling adventurous we could return here later," she offered as conciliation.

"I'll look forward to it," he said, then kissed her one last time before reluctantly releasing her.

Sibella motioned for him to follow her. He knew what came next or he thought he did. She took one of the bowls as he expected and drew Saiyan symbols on him. Curiously, though on his right pectoral she drew the sigil of House Vegeta, in the exact spot it used to be on his armor. **How could she have known to do that?** He wondered briefly. This place cannot have had that much contact with the universe as a whole.

He shook his head slightly to get back to the task at hand. He sighed as he gazed at her voluptuous bosom, disappointed he could not take her here and now. He took his own red bowl and started drawing symbols on her from memory. He didn't even notice he had finished as his eyes grew heavy and then he was gone.

Vegeta was once again transported to that ethereal realm with the Saiyan goddess. He looked over himself to see him once again in his the royal combat armor of his youth. He flexed his gloved hands with glee as he remembered how fine his gloves had once been. He was in the training center of the Royal Gardens again. He could only assume it was yet another early training session he could not remember.

"My brave little warrior," he heard a celestial voice speak behind him.

He turned around and smiled as he gazed up the goddess once again. She once again wore her elegant Saiyan combat armor and bejeweled headband in her silken raven hair. As she regally walked towards him in her graceful stride, her fine azure cape fluttered in the breeze. **Could this goddess truly be real?** He wondered again as he gazed at her form. He had a feeling she was real and that these visions were based more on reality than fantasy. Yet looking at her always made him question if she ever truly existed. Surely there could never have been such paragon of beauty such as this. If there was, the gods were truly cruel to have let her come into his life only to strip her from him.

If she was real, then the little clues he managed to glimpse each time he saw her would add up to the answer to the enigma of her identity. She once again blessed with an adoring smile as she picked him up again. Vegeta closed his eyes, he never questioned this part. He simply enjoyed the feeling of bliss that washed over him in her embrace. **If goddesses truly ever truly walked among us, she was one of them** , he thought. She rubbed her smooth cheek against his own young one, once again anointing him with her scent. Her voice softly filled his ears as she began her melodious lullaby to him.

"Today we have a very special lesson," she whispered in his ear confidentially.

She entwined her lustrous tail with his once again to reassure him again as she took flight. The gesture still brought a sense of rare security to him. Encouraged by his goddess, he boldly kept his eyes open during the flight this time. She merely giggled at him and continued to sing her lullaby softly in his ears.

One of his youthful arms rubbed against her breastplate and he fingered the engraving there. He was stunned, he never thought of that before. The engraving on her breastplate was not shrouded from him. So he cautiously peeked at his fingers, overwhelmed at what he saw. There in magnificent ruby was etched the Royal Symbol of the House of Vegeta! He could not stop the tears that burst forth from his eyes at the sight. **Impossible! She cannot be from my House!** He thought incredulously.

He could not remember any female members of his house. Whoever she had been, she was directly related to him. **As far as I know, father had no brothers or sisters. So it's unlikely she is one of my aunts or my cousins.** He reasoned. That only left one possibility and the thought crushed him. **Mother…** He concluded finally as he gazed once more on her face, no longer shrouded from him. Her exquisitely noble features haunted him; she beamed at him with maternal warmth. **What crime could I have possibly committed to have her taken from my memories like this?** He wondered. So his life had truly been a farce from the beginning it seemed, not just recently to have her so removed from it that not even a conscious memory remained.

He saw them both heading towards an unfamiliar location. It was quite remote. Nothing in his recent memory stood out as to where it was. As they landed he looked to the sky. There was a meteor shower going on; rocks large and small were crashing to the ground before him. His childlike mind felt fear at the loud sounds of the impact of exploding space rocks. He squeezed his goddess tighter as one landed closer to them than he was comfortable with. She reassured with by giving his tail a tender squeeze with her own.

"Steel yourself, Super Saiyans aren't afraid of a few rocks," she whispered to him gently.

Vegeta nodded to her as she set him down. Heartened by her presence he puffed up his chest, took a few steps in front of her to shield her from danger and stared down the burning meteors fearlessly. He would not shame his House, his ancestors, or most importantly the goddess by his side. He was the Crown Prince of Vegeta.

"I feel so safe knowing my little warrior is my sentinel," she declared to him with pride as she kneeled before him.

"Today I'm going to teach you something very special. It's a technique passed down for generations by my family. It has saved my life on more than one occasion. I learned it from my father and now it's time to pass it on to you. It will be a source of great strength for you in times of peril," she explained to him as she put a hand on his shoulder.

Vegeta nodded at her, as he noted the thoughtful expression on her face. Whatever she had to show him was important. He watched as she leaped in the air before him and levitated in front of him. She gave him a wink before she took off and placed herself in the path of falling meteor.

"Pay attention little warrior," she advised him.

Vegeta's eyes widened as she struck a familiar pose. She engulfed herself in a familiar violet aura, ki erupting from her like a star, hands brought together as she gathered her power in it. He could not tear his eyes away from the sight. It was powerful, beautiful and deadly as arcs of her ki shot out from her, his goddess was everything a Saiyan Queen should be. She released a sound he had never heard, a fierce feminine roar, as she brought her hands in front of her and unleashed her power on the meteor. The blast was truly blinding and he brought a hand to his eyes to shield them as the violet ki blast engulfed several meteors before finally breaking orbit and dissipating in space. She landed softly on the grounded and gave him a playful wink.

"It's called the Galick Gun, give it a try," she directed him with a maternal grin.

Vegeta was astounded. He always thought he learned the Galick Gun from his father. It actually never occurred to him he could have learned it from anyone else. Not only that, her blast was so powerful. It might even have taken him far longer to have developed that kind of skill with the technique, yet she looked younger than he did when he arrived on Earth.

Vegeta nodded confidently to his goddess as he prepared to imitate the skill he just witnessed. His adult self would have easily been able to summon forth the necessary power, but his still developing self was not nearly as confident or powerful. So he closed his eyes in trepidation. He could actually feel the fear of his younger self in the memory. Fear of not being able to replicate the attack. Fear of injuring himself. Most potently of all, fear of disappointing his goddess. So he took a deep breath to embolden himself and stepped forward into the path of a meteor.

Above everything, he would not fail in front of her. So he gathered every ounce of power he could muster and mimicked her movements. With a hearty battle cry, he set loose his ki in a powerful blast that shot forth from his hands streaking across the sky. His blast was not nearly as powerful as the goddess's, but it was still very powerful for someone his age. It exploded as it collided with the targeted meteor, faltering as the rock was simply too big for his blast to engulf. He was horrified as the meteor, though much smaller, continued on its path. He closed his eyes and waited for the impact.

It never came; he only felt a shockwave pass over him as he was knocked to the ground. Vegeta hung his head in shame tears brimming in his eyes. He had let his goddess down. He could not stop the tears from raining down as he thought about how much she must be dissatisfied with him.

His eyes widened as he felt her wrap his tail in hers. He felt himself being lifted in her arms, but he turned his head away from her unable to face her. She cooed soothingly to him to his surprise. He felt her gentle fingers on his chin as she turned his head to face her. She wiped the tears from his face with her hands and gave him a consoling smile as she brought her silky cheek up to his once more blessing him with her favor.

"No more tears, Super Saiyans don't cry," she whispered to him lovingly. Vegeta nodded in response.

"Try again, I believe in you. You are descended from the strongest, most elite bloodlines of the Saiyans. You are destined for great things little warrior," she reminded him as she gave his tail gentle pressure with her own.

Vegeta nodded wiping the tears from his face as she set him down. If she wanted it from him, he would try again and again until he had nothing left. Vegeta valiantly stepped into the path of the next meteor determined to not let her down again. It felt different this time, his violet ki blazed forth from him like a second sun scotching the earth around him. Arcs of power shot out from him as gathered his energy in his hands. He felt a surge of power as he channeled all his might into the blast creating much more powerful ki blast. As he let out a powerful roar, his ki burst out from his hands in a brilliant violet wave easily engulfing the meteor this time.

Vegeta raised his arms in triumph and let out a howl of victory. He heard a giggle behind him as his goddess reached down to take him in her arms once more. This time he proudly let out a big toothy grin to her as he knew he had made her proud. She held him at arm's length and spun him around with glee before pulling into tender embrace as she laughed the whole time. Vegeta joined her in her celebratory laughter elated that that he brought his goddess so much joy.

"I knew you could do it little warrior. Today was an important lesson and not just the technique. Super Saiyans may stumble, they may fall, but they pick themselves up and try again." She advised him as she rewarded him with a kiss on his forehead.

Vegeta slowly came to. His head was cradled by Sibella. As he felt the warm water around his waist he knew they were still in the sacred spring. This is the answer he came here for? If his mother was the goddess then why did he not remember her? Why did she appear in effigies all over this place? His mind still swarmed with questions despite whatever guidance the goddess favored him with.

"Did the Great Mother give you a revelation?" Sibella inquired.

"I suppose she did, I just don't know what to make of it," he confessed.

"Goddesses are notoriously allergic to straight answers. I'm sure all will make itself clear to you in time," she claimed, which made him chuckle.

"One can only hope," he responded as he got out of the spring.

After he put on his clothes and made his way to the doors he pondered her advice. Perhaps all would make itself known in time. This vision certainly solved some of the mystery. Perhaps with a few more he could make sense of it. He glanced back to check if Sibella was ready before knocking on the door to signal they were ready.

He walked past the two shrine maidens without sparing them a glance before once more placing himself before the mural. With her features revealed to him, he had no doubt this was the goddess in his vision. He still had no idea of her connection to this place. Matter of fact just looking at the mural made him doubt his own sanity whether or not he fabricated her to be his mother or not. This time his train of thought was interrupted by a mature female voice.

"I see you are drawn to the Queen, much as I expected Prince Vegeta," Celeste revealed, gesturing to the goddess in the painting.

"How did you know?" he inquired.

"Come now my lord, I know it's been a few decades, but I'll never forget you or my lady as long as I live," she asserted with reverence.

"She was real then," he uttered, as he looked at her image longingly.

"She was indeed. Before she was your mother and the Queen of All Saiyans, I knew her as Lady Galatea of House Galicia. She was a commander in your elite Royal Warriors. She and her squad discovered this sacred temple on one of your people's first expeditions in the galaxy.

"Rather than purge us, she took the bold step to have us and our temple assimilated into the Saiyan theocracy. Despite the objections of her warriors, she chose to spare us. It might have been purely political as many races consider this temple sacred, but it created a lasting link between our peoples," Celeste informed him.

"Fascinating, how rare for a Saiyan to be so prudent," Vegeta commented.

"How do you think she became queen? She was not only gorgeous; she was a superior commander, and wise. It is no wonder your father picked her as his mate," she claimed.

"Why is her likeness depicted so reverently all over Sacra Via?" he asked, wanting to get to the bottom of that mystery.

"Lady Galatea was considered by many to be the Scion of the Great Mother," she informed him, glimpsing his confused look before continuing. "It was thought that her combination of sheer power, wisdom, and magnificent beauty meant she was the living embodiment of the Mother of All Saiyans. So naturally, after she died, many who adored her gave the temple many of the effigies you saw so she would be forever enshrined here," she revealed somberly.

"How did she die?" He implored her fervently.

"I don't know specifics. Only that she left on one final mission and never returned. I am sorry my lord. that is all I know," she replied respectfully, knowing her fate must weigh on him heavily.

"I see. Thank you for sharing what you do know with me. It has been most helpful," he told her.

"So does this mean you will be leaving us?" she asked him.

Vegeta eyed Sibella as he answered, "Perhaps I'll stay a few more days before departing."

"Of course my lord you are welcome to stay as long as you like," she replied slyly, as she caught him glancing at Sibella.


	13. Parallels IV

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ but it would be a lot cooler if I did...

AN: The Bulma Arc is coming slowly but surely. Hopefully its worth it. It sure is taking a lot of effort but I am determined to finish it.

Bulma woke up groggy in the bed of her private room in the medical wing of Capsule Corp. She was still very sore and thankfully very much drugged. Her cerulean mane was disheveled, having not combed it since the "magical" experience of childbirth and she was dressed in one of those god awful hospital gowns. **I'll have to look into making better ones someday,** she mused.

Yamcha had been off at an away game. It was across the continent unfortunately. While he could have flown to her side in a few hours, it was better that he drove. There was no need to draw unnecessary attention on them both. She already had enough press on them both just by being who they were.

She felt thirsty very, thirsty, as if she hadn't had water in days. She reached over her hospital bed and drank a whole bottle of water in an instant. She noted that it still hurt to move. Her whole body felt like it had been torn in half. Which she suspected was not far from the truth so she just laid back in the comfort of her custom hospital bed she had insisted on.

She tried to see the silver lining to the agony. She would meet her son soon. She only got a cursory glance at him after the birth and was told it was a boy. Between the pain and drugs she could not remember much, but this time they would bring him in for real.

Thank god he was born without a tail. Her last ultrasound had showed no tail before, but for some reason in the weeks before he was born the fear crept back up inside her. She didn't know why. The baby was Yamcha's. It had to be. Though she only knew one hybrid Saiyan, but Gohan was born with a tail. So logically no tail means a lack of Saiyan genes.

That still left her wondering what she should do now. Bulma closed her eyes let her thoughts wander. She been so focused on this moment that now that it was here, she had no idea what to do next. She loved Yamcha, there was no question about that; yet she wasn't as sure of her path now that she had a son.

The sound of the door opening interrupted her thoughts. Her mother walked through the door looking impeccable as always, in a simple blues dress that fit her perfectly. Behind her she could make out the shuffling of a young nurse in hospital scrubs, holding something swaddled.

"Bulma, how are you feeling?" Her mother asked her cheerily.

"Exhausted," Bulma huffed.

"That's to be expected," her mother informed her.

"When will I feel like me again?" she inquired, hoping her mother could provide some insight.

"It's different for everyone," her mother told her, "Just try to focus on you and my handsome grandson of course."

"I suppose you are right, Mom," Bulma agreed.

"Would you like to hold him? He's such a cutie," she beamed at Bulma.

"Of course," Bulma answered simply, she could not wait.

Her mother gestured for the nurse to come forward. The young brunette girl came forward with her precious cargo tenderly held in both arms. The baby cooed in her arms. She leaned over Bulma's bedside and held him out for Bulma to grab.

"He's so beautiful," the nurse commented as she reluctantly handed him to Bulma.

Bulma reached forward ever so carefully to the bundle to get a good look at him. She noticed first his striking azure eyes. They reminded her of the sky. He had deep purple eyebrows and a puff of lavender on his head. He laughed reached out with his tiny arms at her hair. He was laughing and pulling on her hair. **Note to self, cut your hair,** she thought with a smile. It might be painful later on, especially with Yamcha's powers in him.

Somehow looking at him, Bulma just got the feeling that things would work out. While she didn't know exactly what they would do as a family, she and Yamcha could figure out the details later on. Yamcha could train him, or he could pursue a career in the company. Or both, there was no limits to what her child could do.

The baby smiled at her, a gummy toothless grin. He was quite gorgeous. **How could he not be? He's got both mine and Yamcha's genes,** she mused. She could tell he would be a real lady killer when he grew up. She'd have to make sure he followed her example more than his father's. She would not want him to grow some sort of ego.

"Have you thought about his name?" the nurse asked her.

She had thought about a few. She and Yamcha had that discussion not too long ago. Yamcha Jr was out of the question, despite his protests about it. She thought about giving him more of a family name like Trunks. It seems like such a trivial conversation, but it has a big impact on your child's future.

"How about naming him after that handsome Prince," her mother suggested.

"Why?" Bulma queried with her left brow raised.

"Isn't it obvious?" her mother answered simply.

"No," Bulma replied, having no idea why her mother would even suggest it.

"He looks just like him," her mother suggested.

Bulma looked at her son again and her heart clutched. She imagined the purple fuzz that crowned his head and his eyebrows to darken and it hit her. He did look just like Vegeta. **Oh God,** she bemoaned inwardly. The drugs had clouded the image before, but it was clear now. That meant that he was not her and Yamcha's son, but Vegeta's. This would complicate things. She was so sure that since he had no tail he was not a Saiyan. It had felt like she'd dodged a huge bullet in that ultrasound a few months ago, and after the birth. Apparently she had not dodged anything.

This could potentially destroy everything. If Yamcha even suspected it could ruin all the progress they had made so far. They were so happy and she didn't want to disrupt that. She had previously said that it was Yamcha's baby since he was a better father. That was before this moment had come. Now that it was upon her, it was exceeding difficult to follow through with it.

Part of her wanted so badly to just come out and say it. Yet doing so would assuredly crush Yamcha and she loved him. She simply could not do that to him. The Prince was gone. He was a non-factor. He would never give her the kind of support she needed for her child. That's even if he were to return, which was not guaranteed. **I have to be with Yamcha, no matter what,** she decided.

"Trunks," she murmured halfheartedly.

"What's that dear?" her mother asked sweetly.

"We'll name him, Trunks," Bulma announced, dancing around the subject of Vegeta.

"Trunks, that's a great name. I think it suits him," her mother commented.

"I'll get the paperwork started," the young nurse commented on her way out.

Bulma held her tiny son closer to her. She should have been overjoyed at this moment. She had just named him. This is one of those times emphasized by other women with children so much. She was still happy, only it was considerably diminished from what she heard described before. **What's wrong with me?** She wondered. If she could not be happy she at least had to pretend to be. Years of being in the public eye taught her that much, she needed to keep up appearances. So she put on her best smile despite the tightening in her chest. It would do no good for Yamcha to burst in and she did not at least appear happy.

She would have to be careful now. So many things relied upon her now concealing her son's heritage. She was quite fortunate he had not been born with a tail. That would make things easier. She had to wonder what other things would pop up that could endanger things. However there was still so much that she didn't know about hybrids. Gohan was her only clue, and the boy seemed more human than Saiyan to her. Despite all her childhood experiences with Goku, she really had no idea what to expect.

She also had to remember that Vegeta was not Goku. He was from the strongest lines of ancestors on his planet. At that moment, Bulma wished she was a geneticist so she could more easily predict things. Her son would be strong, like his father. However Bulma was determined that he would not be like his father. Trunks may have Saiyan genes, but she would do everything in her power to ensure he took after her and not Vegeta. Having Yamcha as a father, was a step in the right direction. At least he would grow up in a safe and loving home, and not become a wandering warrior like Vegeta.

0-0-0

Yamcha felt exhausted as he made his way past security outside Capsule Corp. He had driven for hours from his last game to see her. Unfortunately he could not skip the game since his team was in the running for the playoffs. Plus he really needed the money especially when his life was going to get a lot more expensive soon and he didn't want Bulma to pay for everything.

He had also made a last minute trip into town before coming to see Bulma. It was exhausting being a celebrity. He could not even run a simple errand without the press hounding him and asking questions about Bulma and the baby. It made him wish he was still a nameless desert bandit again. Almost anyway; he sure did like the money he made as a baseball player.

He even stopped by his place to change first after running his errand. He wanted to change into his best blue suit for the occasion. He even put on an annoying red tie. He really hated wearing them, but this was a special occasion, he would do anything for Bulma and his boy. Today was the day he would prove that.

Yamcha was beside himself as he made his way down the halls to the medical wing to Bulma and his son. _His son_ , those words filled him with excitement and awe. The day was finally here. He would meet his son and begin his life with his family from this day forth.

A few of the medical staff gave him only passing glances and friendly smiles, particularly the ladies. He had come a long way in the almost two decades he had been with Bulma. Back then he was scared of women, but one stubborn cerulean angel changed all that. His life had never been the same since. Now he was something. He was a man who had a career, a beautiful woman, and now a son. Even stranger, he became famous by being a great ball player, not mention dating a billionaire. And now he would greet his son, life was sure looking up.

Yamcha paused as he came right outside the door to her room. He could not help but smile as he felt a powerful ki in the room with smaller ones. It was so strong for being so young and he could not be more proud. It seemed that much like Gohan, his own son was born with greater than average power because he was at a much higher level than average humans. It felt much higher than Gohan's when he first met that kid. Of course he also did not have much experience with children of fighters.

 **That's my boy** , he thought proudly as he turned the handle and walked in. He was greeted with the sight of his girl smiling with her mother while they played with a tiny bundle. It warmed his heart to see such things. They all had been through so much these last few years. It was good to find some measure of happiness where they could find it. Especially if the dire predictions from the future are turned out to be remotely true.

"Yamcha!" Bulma cried out to him, happy to see him.

"Come over here silly, someone wants to meet you," Mrs. Briefs called out to him waving him forward.

Yamcha let out a soft chuckle and made his way over to her. His heart began to beat furiously with each step he came closer to meeting his son. It honestly confused him. He felt silly for being this nervous to meet a baby. The boy would not even remember it. Still he felt butterflies in his stomach and his heart fluttered the closer he came to that laughing infant.

He leaned over Bulma as she held him in her arms and caught his first glimpse of his son. Deep azure eyes looked up at him curiously from the folds of cloth in her arms. He was a fine looking baby with a handsome face and soft vermillion eyebrows and fuzz on his head. Of course the boy was good looking, he was half Bulma and half himself.

"Quite the handsome fellow isn't he?" Yamcha asked playfully.

"Naturally he is my son," Bulma boasted haughtily.

Yamcha laughed, "Classic Bulma, still vain right after childbirth."

"It's why you love me," she reminded him with a wink.

Yamcha eyed her up and down, "It's not the only reason."

Bulma smacked his arm playfully, "Yamcha, keep it in your pants. There are minors present."

"If I must," Yamcha relented, shrugging his shoulders with a toothy grin.

"Isn't he just precious," Mrs. Briefs commented as she put her fingers in the boy's tiny hand.

"He sure is," Yamcha agreed proudly.

"His name is Trunks," Mrs. Briefs informed him.

"Trunks, nice to meet you, I am your Daddy," Yamcha said softly to the infant.

The boy only smiled in return as his beautiful azure eyes met Yamcha's dark ones. **He sure looks a lot like Bulma,** Yamcha mused. Something about this all felt right to him. This moment was just perfect and he wished it would never end. He was surrounded by family and it had grown by one. He had no doubt that he would remember this moment for the rest of his days.

"Bulma, I've been thinking a lot about us," Yamcha voiced as he reached in his pocket.

"Oh?" She inquired with a raised brow.

"Well it's not just you and me anymore, we have Trunks to think about now too," he mentioned to her.

"You're right about that," Bulma replied as she tickled Trunks.

Yamcha got down on one knee, lifted a small box from his pocket, and uttered the ultimate question, "Will you marry me?"

Mrs. Briefs practically shrieked, "Oh My!"

"Of course, I'll marry you stupid," Bulma announced with tears in her eyes.

Yamcha could only laugh. **Leave it to Bulma to both accept a marriage and insult someone at the same time** , he thought. She was still crying, but he chalked that up to tears of happiness. He rose and placed the ring on her finger. It could not have been a better day. Now they were going to be a real family.

0-0-0

Sibella clung to her lover that morning as she had every morning since she first began their tryst. Her amethyst hair was slightly messy from their nightly carnal rituals and flowed over both of their bare skin like water. The delicate fur of her tail encircled Vegeta's waist, its tip lightly tracing his back. As he stirred underneath her she instinctually released a growl and buried her canines in the flesh of his shoulder.

Today was a day she was not looking forward to. She had very much enjoyed their time together. His departure was affecting her more than she thought possible. She had known from the beginning that his stay on Sacra Via was only temporary, however that knowledge had done little to prepare her to face this day; it was finally time for her to watch him go.

Sibella was no virgin and she considered herself cultured and worldly. She knew that everything between them was just supposed to be wanton delights, but somehow it was different this time; it was more than a simple casual release of physical urges.

She thought back to the first time she snuck off the planet in her teens. Back then she desperately wanted to see the universe, to see a world other than Sacra Via. She snuck aboard a supply ship, and made her way to the commerce planet it originated from. She hadn't even bothered to learn its name.

Sibella had known she was beautiful; even as a blossoming teen back then, men still made fools of themselves just to be granted a smile from her. She had adjusted her sacred robes one more time for maximum effect then boldly made her way to the first tavern she had seen with only a little currency in her pocket. In hindsight, a young unspoiled teen like herself was lucky not have been taken against her will before setting foot in that place.

Entering that tavern was the first step of rebellion in her young life. She did not wish to do as she was told; she wanted to live life the way she wanted. So she flirted and used her charms on many of the patrons that night. She gambled, drank, and committed all sorts of sins and for one young PTO officer; she even spent the night with him. It was a night to be completely free and rebel and against her teachings as a maiden of the temple.

Then next morning she left that poor handsome idiot, love struck and begging her stay with him. It was the first in a series of rebellious nights she spent away from the temple. Always the fools begged her to stay, to marry them, to bear their children, and she wanted none of that. Sibella only wanted to be a free woman. It was fun playing with men, and quite easy considering how they responded to her physical appearance. If you were beautiful enough, a woman could have anything she wanted in this universe.

However something always brought her back to the temple. No matter how far she went or how glamourous a planet was, she always longed to come back to the temple. It confused her the first time it happened, and it confused her still. What was it about this place that was so special? She should be living like a queen somewhere while her servants groveled for her attention and marveled at her beauty. Ironically, here she was enjoying all the physical pleasures a man could bring her within the temple walls. The Great Mother must truly have a sense of humor.

Things were different with Vegeta. Sure he was devastatingly handsome, but she had been with other attractive men before. Something about him was different. Behind that godlike bronze body was a man of fierce determination and power. Sibella suspected it had to do with being a Saiyan male. Everything about Vegeta made her want to be with him.

She had heard stories of her father's people. She never dared to hope meeting one in person. They were great warriors and from the few stories she had heard from her mother quite fetching as well. She had heard they were all but wiped out when their planet was destroyed. Only the Prince himself, and a few others had survived. How fortunate she was to have not only met another living male, but the last of the royal line as well.

As she dug her teeth a little harder into his skin, she could not help but see the irony. All her life men had beseeched her to stay with them, now she would do anything to have Vegeta stay with her. It was crazy. It was illogical. It made no sense to her. They had spent weeks having amazing sex. Now for some reason the more she thought about him getting on his shuttle for the last time, the more she wanted of him.

"Come now, you knew this day was coming," he uttered softly in her ear, before nibbling on it with his teeth.

"You don't have to go," she pleaded with him, not knowing what else to do.

Vegeta paused his ministrations before answering her, "Yes, I do. I must obtain the mythical power of my people. Fate may have robbed me of my revenge, but I will no longer stand idly any longer. I will train, I will fight and I will reclaim my place in the universe."

"You could stay with me," she reasoned, not wanting for her time with him to end yet.

"Perhaps you not being a full Saiyaness, means you don't understand. I must go out and strike down the enemies who are prophesied to destroy me, along with that disgrace of a Saiyan," he remarked, reminding himself he had other priorities other than carnal bliss.

"You don't even like that backwater planet," she retorted, remembering his disdain for the place in his stories.

"I don't have to like it. I'm not going back to protect it. I'm going back to face my enemies and kill them or they will kill me, like a _true_ Saiyan." Vegeta declared, drawing from his own words the will to leave his Valkyrie.

Sibella released a growl as Vegeta slowly rose and peeled her off of him. He made his way off the bed and began to dress himself, slower than he usually did. Despite his calm and relaxed demeanor, he did not seem to be in any hurry to leave. His eyes were lost in thought as he unconsciously began dressing out of habit. It seemed her words had their desired effect. It appeared as if he was at least considering staying with her. Surely even he had to acknowledge that them finding each other was the will of the Great Mother. He could not easily walk away from her despite his warrior's code.

Sibella herself let out a sigh as she began to prepare herself for his departure. If he was going to leave her, then she was going to look magnificent so he would know what he was missing out on. She didn't need him. She didn't need any man. She only wanted him. He should consider himself lucky that she wanted him at all.

"Have known many hybrid Saiyans?" she queried, curious as he never mentioned it before.

"I've only met one other before. He has potential, but he lacks the natural ferocity of a true Saiyan. Like his idiot sire, he clings to the pacifist ideals of a bunch of backwater primitives. He's a waste of natural talent," he recalled bitterly.

"Does that mean all hybrids are like that?" she asked him, thinking of the other girls at the temple.

Vegeta paused, thinking about her question before answering, "I suppose it does not. Before you I've only met one other hybrid. Given the proper training and the right environment, I'm sure that hybrids could excel."

As Vegeta put his last article of clothing on, his gloves, he took a moment to eye the room. He had done this out of habit of making sure he left nothing behind. However he strangely found he was going to miss this room. Despite it being mostly a physical liaison with Sibella, he'd quite enjoyed his time with her. He eyed her glorious body once more, as she dressed herself. She brought him immense pleasure and made him forget about many things he was not ready to deal with at the moment.

Vegeta had to suppress a growl as his mind slipped to Bulma. He still felt so angry at her despite his distance and the unknown stretch of time that it had been. It had been weeks for him, and given how space travel and time flows works, probably months for her back on Earth. He took a few deep breaths to calm himself. If he lost control here with his increased power he could easily wipe out the temple.

He could still not fathom that woman. She had betrayed him, in more ways than one. What bothered him more than her actions was the fact that it still affected him this much. A lifetime of service in Frieza's armed forces had taught him to expect betrayal and deal with it. Women had betrayed him before, some even tried to kill him or maim him; a few nearly succeeded. Yet somehow this was different. This one woman on her insignificant, primitive world cut him more deeply than all the others. It was maddening to him that he still got so angry over it.

Sibella was confused as Vegeta took on a furious countenance and stormed out. Surely he was not that displeased with his time here. It made no sense to her. He had gotten that look from time to time over the past week, and she had always managed to quell it. Something happened to him; that much she could tell, something recent. Perhaps that was the reason he so easily dismissed her affections and was so desperate to return to space.

She didn't understand his need to go back to that world. From the few stories he shared with her, she was under the distinct impression he hated that planet. His was given some macabre prophecy of his own death in the future. Yet instead of leaving that place to avoid that fate, he seemed to be careening towards it. Vegeta was so powerful and had so much potential. He could stay with her, or they could leave this place and start a new life somewhere else. Nothing was impossible for a man like him. Sibella could feel it in his soul that he was capable of anything, and she wanted that, she wanted him.

Sibella turned to the mirror and gave herself one last check. She had to look her best to be the most convincing. A predatory smile emerged on her, she looked amazing, and she knew it. He robes clung to her body in a dignified, yet provocative manner to accentuate her beauty. Her luxurious amethyst hair flowed elegantly down her shoulders softly curling at the ends naturally. She let out a confident laugh then left her room chasing after the Prince.

She caught up with him on the launch pad as he was checking a tablet outside the ship. He appeared to be scrutinizing the prelaunch checklist as the ship cycled through its maintenance routine. She had to try one last time to reach him. The irony of such an act was not lost on her. All the men in her life previously begged her to stay with them, now the one man she wanted, did not want to stay with her.

"Vegeta," she called out to him, causing him to set down his tablet. "You don't have to go."

Vegeta let out a sigh, "You know I do, Sibella."

"Then take me with you," she suggested, hoping to break through to him.

Vegeta thought about it for a moment before answering, "I can't, this is something I must do myself."

As she looked down he took her in his arms and kissed her deeply one last time. He may not have been able to take her with him, but Sibella deserved more than a curt farewell. He could feel the desperation in her kisses as her tail wrapped tightly around his waist instinctively. She almost looked at him with futilely hopeful eyes, just barely holding back a flood of tears.

"The universe is a strange place Sibella. It is governed by cruel and capricious deities. It may bring us together again, or this might be our last moment together," he whispered in her ear. "Either way I will never forget you."

Vegeta slowly broke her hold on him. He gave her a somber nod and picked up his tablet and entered the ship. He could do the rest of his preflight checks inside. He did his best to harden himself and ignore the faint smell of salt that assailed his nose on his way in. As the door closed behind him, he released the breath he did not know he was holding. Women were truly going to be the death of him one day.

As the ship roared to life, Sibella crumpled to the ground in defeat. She did not want to give him the satisfaction of seeing her weak, but now that she was alone it was a different story. She could not stop the flow of tears on her face. He'd left her. She had done everything right and he'd still left her. He should have chosen her. Any other man would have. She was utterly devastated that he chose to leave her there.

She let out a warning growl as she smelled Celeste coming from behind her. She was in no mood for her pretentious sermonizing today. She forced herself to her feet and wiped the stray tears from her cheeks before turning to face the woman. Finding solace for her grief in anger, she turned to face the head priestess.

"What do you want Celeste? I am in no mood for your games," she demanded bitterly.

"It seems the Great Mother has chosen to teach you a lesson with this trial," Celeste countered cryptically.

"Spare me your rhetoric, I have no patience for it at the moment," Sibella hissed at her.

Celeste merely chuckled at the young woman, "Very well, perhaps all is not lost. Your little affair may have proved fruitful after all."

"How so?" Sibella inquired, knowing she was missing something.

"You may have just saved the Saiyan race from extinction," Celeste hinted in a suspicious tone.

"Speak plainly, Celeste. Not everyone enjoys having to decipher your riddles all the time. Some of prefer straight answers," Sibella asserted indignantly, crossing her arms.

"He may have already planted the seeds for the next generation within you," Celeste revealed, gesturing to Sibella's womb.

"I doubt it," Sibella huffed, turning her chin away from the old woman.

Celeste chuckled haughtily as she covered her mouth, "I switched your off world contraceptive pills with fertility drugs to increase the odds of conception."

Sibella could not hold back her contempt, "You bitch! Do you have any idea what you have done?"

"That man is the last Saiyan royal alive. He is the product of thousands of years of selective breeding. Such a bloodline must be preserved," Celeste pointed out.

"So I must be a brood mare so your precious bloodline can survive?" Sibella shouted still not able fathom that the head priestess would do such a thing to her.

Celeste held up her palm to placate Sibella before explaining, "You are not thinking long term. Through your sacrifice, you could be the mother of a new race of Saiyans."

"What are you saying?" Sibella grumbled, seeing no upside to bearing a child.

"If you were to give birth to a male child, he could start a whole new Saiyan race. There are hundreds of women here, many with Saiyan genes like you. Since you could not convince him to stay, his son can take his place," Celeste claimed, knowing that vanity was one of Sibella's vices.

"Was this your plan all along when you made me his attendant?" Sibella asked suspiciously, keenly aware that it she had underestimated Celeste.

"Once I realized it was Prince Vegeta, I decided to take steps to preserve the Saiyan race. I knew you could not resist each other. Besides you cannot tell me you didn't enjoy it," Celeste admitted, feeling no shame in the actions she took.

"You're right about that. He is a magnificent lover," Sibella conceded, she had enjoyed her time with him.

Celested laughed at the girl, "As are most Saiyan males my dear."


	14. Unleashed

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ but it would be a lot cooler if I did...

AN: Going to have a busy weekend. So I decided to release this a bit early. I worked hard on it hopefully it shows. It was very fun to write. Enjoy and let me know all your thoughts and comments.

Vegeta appeared calm as he stood on his rocky promontory, gazing at the ominous sky. A lethal storm was brewing in the sky. He felt uneasy ever since leaving the temple world. It had been a worthwhile trip to make, even if he didn't know what he would find there. It provided him with some answers he desperately sought and more importantly was a refuge from his thoughts of that unimportant blue world.

However now, that he was once more alone in space to train, his thoughts occasionally drifted to that rock and the women he met there. Perhaps he had left Sacra Via too quickly. For all her vanity, Sibella was exactly what he needed at the time when he didn't know what he'd needed himself. Still he suspected that had he not left when he did he would have eventually formed just as strong of an attachment to Sibella, perhaps even more so given how much she appealed to him.

Vegeta growled in frustration. **Damn that blue haired harlot!** He raged. Before he ever met her his interactions with women had been so simple. He would have his fun for a while, enjoy his time with them and then leave. Only now did he recognize exactly what was going on when he left them. It was made abundantly clear with Sibella. When she asked to come with him it took everything he had to leave her there.

A primitive part of him desperately missed her presence and longed to return to her. Her smell, her taste, the feel of her tail, her teeth sinking into his flesh, even just thinking about them now made him question if his decision was the right one. Apparently being with a Saiyaness hybrid was intoxicating. He was fortunate to have avoided it before.

As the storm grew worse, he let out a self-deprecating cackle. As impossible as it seemed, Frieza had been right after all about the consequences of keeping women company. **Who could have known?** He asked himself. At the time he had no idea how the asexual lizard could have any useful insights into the relations of the sexed species of the universe. He had not given the tyrant enough credit. Frieza took great pains to influence his relationships with women from an early age so he did not form attachments. He was told over and over that it affected his performance and training, and would only impede him reaching his potential as the perfect warrior.

Looking back, he should have tried to listen more to message and not how it was delivered. Frieza ruled over a vast empire and controlled hundreds of thousands of species in his army. At the time Vegeta was too engulfed in his own personal struggles to realize that not all of his lessons were non sense.

Vegeta rubbed his chin and thought about the brutal and heavy handed lessons imparted by Frieza. When he was a teen, just barely into adolescence, he had been given a beautiful concubine from the tyrant after a successful mission. She was a gift to him to be his personal concubine and to take care of his physical needs. It was his first real interaction with a woman. However the second Frieza suspected he was becoming too attached to her, she was viciously slaughtered in front of him. It still gave him chills to think about. After that, anytime the tyrant even remotely suspected he formed more than a passing fancy in a woman she was mercilessly killed and sometimes worse, often in front of him. Eventually he only had relations with women the way Frieza wanted him to, brief, physical encounters that satisfied him during his brief leave from the army.

He grinned as the meteors began to rain down from the heavens. It was time for more training just as he did as a child. As he blasted each rock the streaked across the sky towards him, he had to admit his training had become lax when the more involved he became with women. Tempting as it might be to have Sibella with him now, he needed to focus. He had to get stronger; he had to reach the mythical power of his people.

Above all else he needed that power, not only to crush his enemies, but to wrest his destiny from the wicked hand of fate that made his life a farce. It was the one truth of the universe; those who had power had control. He no longer wished to have to be humiliated by a clown who calls himself a Saiyan. After the androids were dealt with he would deal with him as well. First he needed the power; he thirsted for it with every fiber of his being.

Vegeta's eyes widened as a massive heavenly body plummeted towards him. Its immense size and speed meant that if he didn't break it up, he would meet his end here on this ghastly hunk of rock. As he briefly closed his eyes he could feel his ki was already nearly depleted. He gathered every bit he had left and launched it at the airborne mountain that swallowed the sky. As his ki stuck it, its pace slowed, but it remained intact. To his dismay he did not have enough left in him to destroy it. He closed his eyes once more in disdain.

Before all hope faded from him he heard a voice from the void, "Try again, I believe in you…"

Vegeta's eyes snapped open. He drew strength from hearing those words again and put even more power into his blast. The long years may have robbed him of the memory but the sacred ritual unlocked it. Someone had once believed in him.

"You are descended from the strongest, most elite bloodlines of the Saiyans," the goddess reminded him from his memory.

That's right; he was the Prince of All Saiyans. Not some third class idiot. Thousands of years of selective breeding produced him. He was the pride of people. The last royal left alive, he was the finest warrior that Planet Vegeta ever brought forth into existence.

"You are destined for great things little warrior," she encouraged him.

Destiny would not allow him to perish here. He would accomplish wonders. Vegeta let out a feral scream pushed himself beyond his limits. Feeding the blast energy he never knew he had in him. It finally broke apart into pieces. He was knocked back by the debris and crashed hard into the ground. As he lifted his head his world grew dark.

0-0-0

Vegeta awoke from his haze. Only instead of the nightmarish world he was training on, he was in the dream world again. As he focused his eyes, he could make out the inside of a Saiyan space pod. He ran his fingers along the edges of the cushions enjoying the sheer nostalgia it brought. In the place where the Frieza Force's symbols would one day be on the center console, there was the Royal Crest of Vegeta proudly painted in maroon.

His pod automatically homed in on something. His young mind felt joy and excitement as the screen showed him bearing down closer to whatever he was locked on to. He felt the familiar shudder as he entered the atmosphere of an unknown world. As his tiny fingers pressed a few buttons on the console, he could see an unfamiliar green planet similar to Earth; or thousands of other worlds just like it in the galaxy.

As he touched down, a sense of determination came over. The door opening revealing five identical space pods with the proud ruby crest on the door. It was a Royal Warrior Squad. Then an image of the goddess flashed through his thoughts smiling at him and gently caressing his tail. **So that was it, his younger self had come here to impress the goddess. Against orders as well,** he deduced.

His younger self used his rudimentary knowledge of scouters to lock onto the nearest Saiyan power level. Without hesitation or forethought he took to the air headed for it. His child self was determined to do his part in the mission and make his goddess proud. In his mind danced childish images of her smile and embrace as she paid compliments to him.

His adult mind could hardly believe he had ever been so foolish. In a few years he knew he would join his father on missions. However at this time he was too young; he could not control his powers yet. Despite his natural talent for fighting he was born with, he could not harness all of his abilities without careful preparation and practice. Yet his younger self clearly believed that he was ready. Vegeta was almost embarrassed to have ever been so foolish.

Vegeta landed on the outskirts of a huge ruined city. It could have easily housed a few hundred thousand beings in its prime. At this time, his scouter could still make out a few thousand low power levels in the city and one in the sky. In his adult mind, he knew this world was clearly being purged. A dark figure hovered in the sky above him. He couldn't quite make out who it was, and he was unfamiliar with the reading on his scouter. Despite that, given that his child self wasn't panicking it was likely an ally.

The figure raised a hand and a stream of ki burned through the rubble snuffing out a few hundred more power levels in an instant. As another stream burst forth from the unknown warrior Vegeta was rather impressed. Whoever it was, was clean, efficient and didn't cause an unnecessary destruction on the planet. His father was so lucky to have hundreds of highly trained elites at his disposal. All he had in his time was Nappa and that third class Raditz.

The figure descended slowly to Vegeta. As it came closer he could now make out more details. Clad in meticulous gold and blue armor came Varro, the giant scar faced warrior. As Varro landed in front of Vegeta, he was fascinated with the four claw marks that made their way from the left side of his chin to his eye. No one had ever had ever told him the story, but from his own experiences in combat it must have taken quite a creature to leave such a mark on Saiyan flesh. Varro clicked a button on his scouter to make contact with his team.

"I have identified the unknown power signature, Lady Galatea," Varro reported in over the scouter.

"And what was it? Nothing should be here on this planet in that range," the goddess reminded him.

"It is Prince Vegeta, my lady," Varro informed her.

"What is he doing here?" the goddess implored, with a barely contained anger and concern in her voice.

"Unclear, my lady, he appears to have followed our pods to the planet somehow. What are your orders?" he inquired obediently.

"Secure the Prince and rendezvous with me at the extraction point," the goddess ordered.

"At once, my lady," Varro acknowledged.

Varro kneeled down and motioned for his young lord, "Come along my Prince, I am going to take you to see Lady Galatea."

Varro slowly ascended with a curt smile. Young Vegeta beamed at him and joyfully took to the sky eager to please his goddess. His adult self scoffed at the childish memory. How could he have ever been so naïve? Obviously Varro was sent to take him back to the pods and get him off world, not reunite him with his goddess. Yet here his younger self was wasting energy doing playful loops around the larger man as they flew towards the pods.

They both landed upon reaching their destination. His child self has inspecting his uniform. Making sure his gloves were clean and his cape had no wrinkles in it. Everything had to be perfect for when he met his goddess. He could feel the mix of excitement and eagerness his young self felt in that moment in anticipation of meeting her again.

"Unidentified power level converging on your location Varro!" a voice cried out over the scouter.

Varro appeared in front of the young Vegeta in a defensive position. He looked down and gave his prince a reassuring grin before awaiting the unknown threat. His child self was blissfully unaware anything could happen. His adult mind however was keenly aware of the precarious situation he was in.

In the next instant, his world began to change. While still looking down to inspect his uniform, he noticed a new red stain had appeared. He looked at it curiously. He was sure when he left the palace that his uniform was immaculate, just as the goddess always liked it. Yet here it was a deep crimson stain. As he touched it with his gloves, he noted it was still wet spreading some between his fingers. Then he felt something wet hit him. As he looked up he was shocked.

There, towering over him, was Varro with a black gloved hand through his chest. His life fluid had leaked over the prince slightly. He had never even moved from his spot. He died on his feet facing his enemy as a true warrior should. Vegeta felt a wave of panic rise up in him. His young self had never seen a Saiyan killed so brutally in front of him before. It was unsettling to him. He still had no idea there were races far more powerful than his in the galaxy. He was still not meant to be taken on missions for a few more years.

Varro's body was heaved to the side and he caught sight of the warrior who did this. It was a dark ruby creature with reptilian skin. It kind of reminded him of Burter. This warrior's race either had to be similar to Burter's or along the same evolutionary branch. He wore a strange silver and black armor. It appeared to be a mix of armor from several different cultures linked to create one. Trophies, no doubt he had taken from his fallen foes. He licked his lips at the sight of the young prince. Easy prey no doubt for a warrior who could kill a Royal Elite with little effort.

"Well, well who do we have here?" he asked rhetorically.

"There aren't supposed to be any baby monkeys here only their full grown elites," he mused. "Oh well job's a job. I guess you die too along with the others, besides you've got some fancy gear on."

His little self growled at him. His tail unfurled and lashed back forth behind him angrily. He took his combat stance he had learned from the goddess. The unknown warrior laughed at the audacious sight.

"You're too much kid. But I got some time. We can play for a little bit," he chuckled.

Vegeta launched his tiny body at his foe. He unleashed a fury of kicks and punches with little effect. The warrior didn't move at all and only cackled at his efforts. He motioned with his hand for Vegeta to try again. Vegeta punched him in the chest, then leaped up and kicked his head with his right boot. The warrior only grinned, but before he could laugh at him again Vegeta shot a ki blast in his left eye. This time the warrior howled in pain.

"You filthy little monkey!" he cursed at Vegeta, cupping his eye.

His child self grinned. The goddess had told him over and over during their combat training to look for weak spots. Every race had different ones. However no matter how much training a being did, you could not make your eyes tougher. They would always be a worthwhile target.

The warrior snarled at him, keeping his left eye closed. The warrior appeared in front of him, and then Vegeta felt immense pain explode in his midsection. He felt himself being lifted up from the force of the blow as his breath was knocked out of him. More pain erupted from his back as another blow sent him hurtling towards the ground.

His tiny body was wracked with pain. Tears stung his eyes, threatening to fall. He knew he should not cry. Super Saiyans do not cry. Yet this was more painful than any of his lessons. He could hold them back no longer and felt the tears streak down his face as the pain overwhelmed him. He felt ashamed.

Then his tiny right arm was wrenched upwards. The warrior wore a sadistic smile on his face. He punched Vegeta hard in his chest again stealing breath from him again while holding him by the arm so he could not escape. Then his grip tightened on his little forearm. Tighter and tighter it clamped down until he heard a familiar snap. His child self could not help it and let out a loud instinctual wail.

"That's right kid, cry for mommy. Too bad she's not here. You're gonna die out here all alone," the warrior mocked and he continued to wrench down on his arm.

Then suddenly it was over. Vegeta dropped to the ground and covered his shattered arm protectively. As he gazed at where the warrior was, he saw the man grasping at the hole where his arm should have been, blue fluid was leaking everywhere from his wound. He appeared to be looking around for the source of the attack.

A blinding violet sun appeared overhead, before slowly touching the ground. Vegeta and the warrior had to shield their eyes from the intensity of the light. There appeared to be a saiyanoid figure at the center of it. A reddish limb was hurled violently at the warrior striking him in the face. A new look of terror washed over him, this was not something he had expected. The rays of the violet sun began to fade and the sayanoid figure became clearer moment by moment.

Vegeta was amazed to see the goddess standing before him. Arcs of burning ki still streamed from her randomly, leaving a trail of destruction. Her face bore an enraged and bloodthirsty visage. Her luxurious dark locks waved around her with her magnificent azure cape in a storm of her own ki. Her marble and golden armor was slightly tarnished from the day's work, with soot and bit of dried blood on it.

"You are mistaken," she remarked eerily calm to the warrior.

"What?" the warrior beseeched her, not understanding.

"It is your mother who is not here, and you who will die alone," she retorted in an even tone, raising her left hand.

Before he could respond a ki blast engulfed him, ending his pathetic existence. Her ki began to ebb away. Her enemy vanquished for now, she needed to power down. She took a slight breath to gather herself before focusing on the young prince. She wore a warm smile on her face as if nothing was wrong.

"Let me have a look at you little warrior," she entreated Vegeta.

Little Vegeta turned away with humiliation. He had cried when the enemy had struck him. He had not conquered his foe. He did not want to face her this way. He had come here only to make her proud and look what happened.

"Don't be like that," She whispered in his ear.

He felt her soft fur entwine her tail in his. She gently massaged his tail with her own. Her silky smooth skin wrapped around him as she embraced him. She put her chin on his right shoulder and rubbed her cheek on his own. As upset as he was, he actually calmed in her care. His tears dried up and his pain actually lessened. He felt himself melt away with her magic touch.

"You did very well. It was your first battle and you fought someone so much stronger than you," she encouraged him.

Vegeta could not hold back a toothy grin as she spoke. He was so relieved she was not mad at him or upset. He was sure she would have at least been disappointed that he was not as fierce a warrior as her. He wanted so badly to be like her.

"Come little warrior, let's get you back home," she insisted.

Little Vegeta shook his head. He irrationally refused to part with her again, while his older self scoffed. It made no sense to remain on the planet especially injured. Whatever usefulness he had when he arrived, ended with his arm being fractured. She giggled at his insistence to stay. The sound always delighted him.

"Forgive me, but you cannot stay," she whispered in his ear, before his world went dark.

0-0-0

Vegeta awoke a little hazy still unsure of what just happened. He fully expected to be returned to his own world. Instead he found himself in a familiar pod chamber. Was this a repeat of his earlier vision? Or perhaps it was a dream within a dream? He had heard such things happened, but it had been a while since he experienced such a phenomenon.

A lingering ache in his right arm, made him look down. His small right arm was wrapped tightly in a sling. Now it made sense. The goddess had given him a sedative. Or knocked him unconscious then provided medical treatment before continuing her mission. It seemed that was his answer. This was the same vision only continued after a brief hole in his memory.

"I know you must be confused little warrior," he heard the goddess tell him over the scouter's line.

As he punched a few buttons on the console with his good arm, he brought up the goddess's image before him. Her armor was torn and broken in more places. The azure cape had clearly been burned in spots by weapons fire, or ki blasts. Small spots of blood appeared on her exposed skin from half healed cuts. In short, she looked as if she had been through a tremendous battle.

"My squad has been wiped out. It appears the locals or perhaps someone else has hired mercenaries to intercept us," she informed him. "I killed nineteen of the warriors sent to fight us. Only a few remain. They did sabotage our pods during the battle but I managed to repair your pod and prep it for launch."

"There she is get her!" a male voice cried out behind her.

The last three of the ruby warriors appeared behind her. Each similar to the warrior he watched her kill before. All with mismatched outfits and armor from different cultures but either painted or stained silver and black for some reason. One appeared slightly more ornate than the other two. The leader he surmised. The goddess took her battle stance before the three men approached her laughing and leering at her.

"Where is the little baby monkey?" one of them asked her harshly.

The goddess flared her ki and defiantly declared, "You will not touch him. I swear it!"

"Oh is that so?" another one mocked her.

"I don't usually prefer mammals but I've never had the pleasure of bedding a wild Saiyaness before," the leader informed her.

"You couldn't handle a real Saiyaness," she scoffed.

"Oh I bet your holes are as tight as your body. I can't wait to stretch them out. Maybe then you'll tell me where the little monkey is," the leader leered at her, eyeing her body up and down and licking his lips.

"I'll use every power, every technique, every last drop of ki I have, down to my own fangs to keep you from my little warrior," the goddess promised him as she began to gather her ki.

"I'll look forward to seeing _everything_ you have," the leader told her suggestively.

The goddess began to power up flaring her ki outwards from her. She cleverly used the temporary distraction of her flaring ki to subtly press a few buttons on her scouter. The console began to come to life with her secret commands. Before Vegeta could even cry out in protest the ship roared to life and began to rocket towards safety.

"Sir, a Sayain pod has launched," one of the subordinates informed the leader.

"Destroy it," he commanded coolly not taking his eyes off the goddess.

To his right one of his subordinates cackled and took flight towards the careening pod to intercept it. As he looked up the commander saw a blur move into his line of sight. Then he covered his eyes as a sudden dark torrent left the air. He looked over his person, shocked to find dark cerulean stains in place of water. Limbs, entrails, meat and blood fell from the sky. It was all that was left of his former subordinate.

"You are going to die here now. That was the only working pod you bitch!" the commander yelled at her.

A violet star blazed in the sky once more as ki flared around her, pulsing with even greater power. The ground shook beneath her, and the heavens themselves trembled as the clouds parted and the skies cleared by her sheer force of will. Sparks ignited the brush beneath her creating small fires as she hovered. Through the monitor Vegeta could swear her power was changing. For brief moment her aura pulsed golden and her eyes flashed a different color before returning to normal.

As unlikely as it appeared, it seemed the goddess was on the verge of unlocking the mythical power herself. Vegeta was stunned. He had no idea that she was capable of such a thing. Not that the power was restricted to males, but that Saiyans in that era were not nearly as powerful as the modern ones. Or so he thought.

"Sir her power level is exceeding nineteen thousand!" his subordinated declared.

"Impossible!" the commander told him in disbelief.

"It's still rising!" he reported in warily as his scouter burst.

"You forgot a fundamental truth of the universe," she claimed calmly.

"And what is that?" the leader queried curiously.

The goddess appeared in front of his subordinate and blasted him into dust and replied boldly "A mother protects her child!"

The goddess pounced at the leader. Exchanging furious blows with him and their ki blasts scorched each other. The commander punched hard with all his might at the goddess his blow landing on her abdomen. His hand erupted in pain. It felt like he had punched a stone wall. This was impossible. Lacerations were forming on his knuckles from every blow he made to her broken armor. Yet still she remained solid and unaffected. **Who the hell was this Saiyaness?** He wondered. The contract had called for killing a squad of elite Saiyans. It was an easy task for him and his men. He had never even heard of one so powerful before.

An explosion of agony rocked his consciousness as he felt one of her hammer blows connect with his face. **How could any Saiyness be so strong?** He thought. He kicked her as hard as he could with his right leg into her abdomen. It should have sent her flying and knocked the breath out of her lungs. She merely caught his foot and smashed her elbow straight down into his knee seeing a jolt through him. He yelped and pulled back his injured leg. He felt his bones grinding together painfully in his joint.

The commander growled at her bared his sharp canines. This was maddening. This Saiyaness was highly skilled in combat and seemingly had an answer for each blow he dealt her. She wasn't faster than him, yet she seemed to intuit his moves. When he did hit her, it was like punching a mountain. She was hard, unmoving, and unflinching in combat.

The commander lunged at the Saiyaness, chopping down with his left hand on her collar. Then he kneed her core with his good knee. He had her right where he wanted her. Before he could press his advantage, she spun her body. He wasn't sure what happened as a he blinded by a blow to his head. Whether it was a hand or foot was unclear. It devastated him and nearly stole his consciousness. He felt another hit connect with his mouth knocking teeth out as he spat up bloodily.

He couldn't even get his bearings as white hot pain erupted from his right eye robbing him of his sight. It was greater than anything he had ever felt and he cried out in horror. Yet his cry was cut off. With his good eye he glimpsed a flash of violet as the breath was stolen from him by a crushing strike to his midsection. He was sent hurtling to the ground.

The commander struggled to stand but failed and crumpled in defeat. He felt around his right eye and gasped in terror. His eye was punctured by one of his own broken fangs. His mouth was bleeding as he used his tongue to feel for all the missing teeth. He spit up his azure blood on the ground. He wouldn't give her the satisfaction of knowing such a wound had gotten to him. Besides, he had already made a distress call before finding her; another team was already en route. She would die. She may have gotten him and his men, but she would meet her end here.

"It doesn't matter that you have beaten me, monkey. There is another team already on the planet headed this way. And trust me, they will kill you; but not before having a little fun first. Too bad I won't get to enjoy you, I bet you'll be a good whore," the commander disclosed between bloody breaths.

The goddess concentrated gathering all her ki once more before answering, "I'm going to end all of you."

Realizing what she meant to do, the worried commander pleaded with her, "Stop, are you mad? You'll die too. Saiyans cannot breathe in a vacuum!"

The goddess merely laughed at him. She placed her palm above his prone form and gave him a devious grin. Her aura once again flashed golden and her eyes changed color briefly. It frightened the commander to his core. He had never seen or heard or any Saiyan like this before.

"You're no Saiyaness. What are you?" he choked out.

"I'm the Queen of All Saiyans. Be happy you met your unworthy end by such an illustrious hand," the goddess revealed.

The commander was too shocked at the knowledge to even respond. The goddess merely reduced him to ashes and poured every last bit of ki she had into her attack. It wasn't much but it was enough. A telltale rumbling began at on the planet. She had breached the core with ki, destabilizing it. If she was going to die so would all the people of this retched world that had claimed her squad and nearly her precious little one.

The goddess sank to her knees as her ki left her. She reached her bloody stained right hand towards her precious comet. Her strength was fading. Her breaths were becoming more labored with each passing moment. Now that the fury of combat was over, the full extent of her injuries were apparent.

She would not be long for this world. Even if there was another pod, her injuries might be too severe to survive the transport to a medical facility in stasis. So this was her end. There would be no grand monuments. No parades or gloating enemies standing over her corpse, only her living legacy to carry on her spirit.

"Vegeta, I know you can hear me. Never forget who you are. You are the Prince of All Saiyans," she reminded him softly over the radio. "Remember me, for I will always be a part of you. I will wait for you in the hereafter. Make me proud, little warrior."

Those were her final words as the planet exploded before him and the screen went dark. He could not stop his tears this time. She was gone and it was his fault. If he had just stayed at the palace as she had instructed him to perhaps none of this would have happened. A supreme sense of guilt and loss began to weigh on his young heart as the world finally began to fade around him.

0-0-0

Vegeta came to from his latest vision guilt ridden and confused. He had caused her death. It was his fault. He was a stupid and ignorant child. However she would be alive today had he not followed her on her mission. Perhaps that was why the mythical power eluded him. He had caused the demise of the only being who had even given him unconditional affection.

He struggled to climb up the crater he left in the ground. Blood drenched his gloves and his torn uniform reminded him painfully of his limits. Was this why he could not surpass the idiot? Despite all the training he had done, all the hours he had pushed himself, would it all be for naught?

"Why can't I surpass Kakarot?" he cursed at the cruel heavens.

It was then that he truly knew the reason why. He hated himself. He hated himself for not avenging his people like he should have. He hated himself for letting a clown get the better of him. He hated himself for allowing Bulma to get to him. Most of all, deep down he hated himself for not being a Saiyan his goddess could be proud of. That was the bitterest truth for him to admit to himself. Not only had he caused her to perish brutally, but he was sure she would be disappointed in him.

 **I'm sorry. I hate myself most of all for letting you down,** he admitted to himself. Then something inside of him broke. He could feel it. Like a blazing sun erupting from within him. It was powerful pure and absolute. Vegeta let out a battle cry and it burst forth from him obliterating his surroundings in a blaze of glory.

Vegeta began to chuckle as he slammed his fists into the ground creating deep fissures. He could not help it. After all this time he finally had done it. After so much effort of putting himself through endless training, the answer was within him all along. All he had to do was own up to the self-hatred within his own heart.

He felt good. Better than good, he felt incredible. He flexed the fingers in his right hand as he saw the now golden aura he radiated. As a test he let his ki crackle between his fingers marveling at the power he felt. So this was what it felt like to be a Super Saiyan. He felt like a god, like he had all the power of the universe within his hands. He supposed in a way he did. That third class moron managed to defeat Frieza with this power, now nothing could stand in his way. Vegeta fired the ki he was manipulating at a large hill in the distance. The small ray that emerged from his fingers looked miniscule, once it reached the target though it completed annihilated it in a great explosion.

All previous thoughts of Earth, Bulma, her bastard, the beta male, and Sibella vanished from his mind. It all seemed so trivial now. He no longer cared about any of it. Bulma could keep her bastard child with the beta male. It made no difference to him. He no longer raged at the thought of her and the beta male together or the child they created. It seemed his transformation had finally cured him of that cursed poison.

Now he needed to master this power. Kakarot was still ahead of him having already been a Super Saiyan for a while now. However the fool was not Vegeta. He would push himself to the edge of his limits and beyond to destroy that simpleton and any androids that came. Once that was done he would leave that pathetic world in the dust.

Then Vegeta thought he might even destroy it, just for all the trouble it caused him since setting foot on its infernal soil. Nothing good happened to him since the first day he arrived on earth. Perhaps finally destroying would be a fitting end for it. A fitting example to all those who dared cross him or simply annoyed him, they would suffer his wrath.

Vegeta stroked his chin and grinned at the thought. Once Kakarot was gone there would be no one in the universe who could oppose him. He would be the mightiest warrior of all. He could take Frieza's place and create his own empire. Or he could hunt down and destroy all who ever wronged him and his people. There would no longer be any limits for him. No one to bow down to, no one to stop him, nothing was impossible for him any longer.

The goddess was right: he was destined for great things. He was as close as any living being would come to ever seeing a deity face to face. He would either bless them or destroy the on his whim. Vegeta let out another blast and annihilated another giant hill. He laughed at the mushroom cloud that formed in its impact. This was too easy. He had so much destructive power with such little effort.

As Vegeta slowly flew back to his ship he grinned devilishly to himself. Now he would train more, he needed to master this form. Then he would test out his powers on someone or something. It hardly mattered if they deserved his retribution or not, but he needed to know his limits. As with Frieza gone the galaxy was now full of entire systems clashing for power. They were ripe testing grounds for any fledgling god to exact judgement.

AN: For any that are confused. Yes this is a canon story so his transformation is supposed to be canon. However I chose to use the Dragonball Kai transformation rather than the original. It more closely lined up to the themes of my original and the dialogue he speaks out loud is taken from that scene. If you have never seen his Kai transformation you can find it on youtube. I simply liked it better thematically since he expresses he owns his self hatred. And its more open to interpretation.


	15. No Limits

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ but it would be a lot cooler if I did...

AN: Here we are at the final update for a bit. I'll be on hiatus for a bit after while I work out the Bulma arc and the ending chapters after this. As always I appreciate and thoughts or comments. Enjoy.

Vegeta stood at the console of the ship smiling at the display monitor with his arms crossed. Finally he had found a place suitable to test his powers. As he looked on, thousands upon thousands of small fighter craft were exchanging fire just outside the orbit of the plant. Hundreds of larger carrier class vessels exchanged salvo fire as well. The battle was ferocious with countless fighters exploding in blazes of glory and larger carriers slowly succumbing as well. Neither side seemed poised for defeat. Both side continued to fight furiously despite severe casualties.

As he looked at the display further, he recognized the planet. Though not in the Capsule Corp data base, this planet was called Balaerica. From what he could remember it was formerly a pleasure planet. Filled with slaves, retreats, casinos and every pleasure you could think of. Now he knew why the fight was so fierce. It was quite a prize for any faction to control.

While it may seem foolish to invest in a fleet when a single elite warrior had the power to annihilate a planet, it was not. Only a few races had evolved to breath in a vacuum. Traveling through space left even the most powerful warriors vulnerable. Just one blast from a warship and that threat to the planet was ended before he even made landfall. That was why Frieza had so heavily invested in having a large, well maintained fleet. Fleets were power in space. Any empire large or small needed one to maintain power and order.

He gazed closer at the battle and payed more attention to fleets engaging each other. One appeared to be uniform, standard vessels of Frieza's former fleet. The others appeared to be vessels of different makes and models. Some were antiquated crafts from formerly pacified planets. Some appeared to be civilian vessels armed for combat. If he had to guess a splinter faction of Frieza's Armed Forces were attempting to seize this world and either the natives had revolted or some other faction hastily sent whatever ships they had to stop them.

Vegeta honestly didn't care which it was; only that it was a good opportunity to test his powers. He could not help but feel at home for the first time in ages. Gone was that primitive barbarian society with its hypocritical savior; he was now back in the vast, grim universe. Out here there were no dragonballs to save the day, no last minute interventions by naïve heroes. There was only the struggle to keep what is yours, or take what someone else has.

Vegeta scoffed again at the thought of that simpleton savior. That moron would probably be out trying to stop the two sides from fighting and negotiate some sort of settlement or some other such nonsense. It sickened him to no end that Kakarot was of the same race as him. Vegeta was more than content to let them fight it out. Like a true Saiyan, his blood only boiled to join the destruction.

Vegeta was enjoying watching the space battle. He almost didn't want to end it. The ballet of the naval battle was not as is often depicted in Earth programs. There was no great sound of explosions or impacts. Only silence as a choreographed routine of lights went back and forth in space and fire dancing between ships. If he wanted to, he could listen to the frantic radio calls back and forth between the fleets. However he preferred to watch them without it. It would only interrupt the hypnotic display of light and fire before him in the darkness of space.

Vegeta slowly tore himself away from the beautiful mural of mute mortality. He sat in the pilot's seat and punched a few commands into his console. His ship lurched lazily towards a carrier that a fighter group had just blasted, as if his own ship was abandoned and just drifting aimlessly. It was severely damaged from what he could tell and could no longer hold its spot in the formation and was now descending into decaying orbit. Explosions from the inside and entering the planet's atmosphere would break the ship apart and its debris would leave a fiery streak across the skies. It was the perfect cover. It was hazardous for any unidentified ship to land during such a fierce battle. He could be shot down before entering the atmosphere. However, coming down during the loss of a colossal ship, he could land anonymously while appearing to be nothing more than space debris.

So as the carrier broke apart in the atmosphere Vegeta positioned his ship right in the debris field. A few stray pilots from their peripheral vision might have seen him do the maneuver but he had a feeling the life or death struggle would prevent them from reporting him. No use looking for an abandoned ghost ship that was not a fighter or a clear threat.

He punched another command into the console and began listening for any chatter among the pilots within the vicinity. As he expected, he heard nothing from either side about his ship so he turned off their signals. As he felt the gravitational pull he knew his plan was working perfectly. Once inside the atmosphere, he directed the ship to land in an area he knew would be sparsely populated right now, the gardens of the central city.

As Vegeta's ship touched down, he brought up all he could find on his display. He scanned news reports, to broadcasts, to live footage of the battle captured by his own cameras. From what he could tell there was a not only a naval battle raging in the heavens but also a fierce ground battle taking place. All over this world, planetary forces were clashing with a splinter faction of the Frieza force. To make matters more complicated it seems the slaves and "guest" workers had revolted and were fighting both those factions. It was tumultuous everywhere; mobs, street fighting, fires, ki blasts, explosions and battles all over the planet.

His display was overwhelmed with gory spectacles, so he decided to zoom in on one. On the display a sensuous, emerald skinned, saiyanoid woman with cerulean hair dressed in practically nothing, except for a few pieces of fabric covering her nipples and her womanhood. She was obviously a lower class sex slave from one of the brothels based on her dress. Upper class concubines, while having a similar role to those sex slaves, dressed the part of wife, companion and lover. The woman waited patiently, crouching above a walkway.

A Balaerican policeman appeared. Balaericans were saiyanoid as well. This one had light skin and golden hair. He crept slowly along the walkway with a firearm in his hand scanning around him for potential threats. As soon as he took a few steps in front of her she leapt onto his back and stabbed at his neck several times as his life pulsed out of him. Blue green fluid splashed all over her with every blow. With a look of rage and frustration on her face she hacked at him long after he was dead. **Perhaps he had not treated her kindly during one of his 'sessions'** , Vegeta mused to himself smugly.

A sayanoid soldier from the Frieza Force came up on her, descending from above her. This particular soldier had no distinguishing racial features. He could pass for an Earthling or a thousand other races. It was sometimes hard to tell where you came from in the army. It was another reason that Vegeta and his people had been so fiercely proud of their tails. It distinguished them from the other indistinct saiyanoid species.

The slave snarled at the soldier and raised her knife. The solider only laughed and appeared in front of her before she could react and knocked her unconscious. Then he put his hand over his scouter and said something Vegeta couldn't make out on the monitor before grabbing the slave and hoisting her over his shoulder before taking off to the skies again. Vegeta suspected he was taking her back to his faction's control zone to serve as a slave there.

The soldier could have easily killed her and roasted the entire city. Though the fighting was fierce, the cities were largely intact. That meant the soldiers were given orders to take the planet intact. That made sense. Why destroy a pleasure planet? A faction needs only enough force to control it and profit from it. It was probably why he didn't kill the slave either. No reason to waste a perfectly good bed slave.

Scenes like the one he had just witnessed were happening everywhere. Such delicious wholesale slaughter delighted Vegeta; it had been too long since his last purge. Just hearing the sounds of battle again stirred him. He could feel his heart beat faster. He knew his adrenaline was beginning to pump inside him with anticipation. His hands shook with a combination of fear and excitement. He felt more alive than he had in years. He let out a chuckle as his body was preparing for his first real fight in ages.

He made his way reluctantly to the door. Such a shame he would have to put an end of to that delectable bloodletting going on outside. He paused slightly at the door, his hand hovering over the release button. He was extremely tempted just to sit and watch. He had months of supplies, he could easily just watch peacefully and have a few snacks while each faction butchered each other mercilessly outside.

Vegeta shook the thought out of his head. As enjoyable as that would be, he really needed to test himself right now. That was his priority. He could always find another war torn world if he wanted to indulge in voyeuristic pleasure. With Frieza gone, there were orgies of violence everywhere. He could always find more. So with a newfound resolve he pressed the button and let himself out of the ship.

He paused as he exited the ship. The sun kissed his skin and morning dew still covered the leaves of the remaining plants. The once majestic gardens were now deserted and ruined. Rare plants had been burned by some battle that had taken place here. The bodies of terrestrial soldiers, former PTO soldiers, and slaves were scattered everywhere. He closed his eyes enjoyed the wind that streamed around him. It carried on it the smell of battle. He could smell smoke, ash, burning flesh and the blood of several races mixed in the air.

Without opening his eyes, he stretched his awareness and felt the ki signals around him. As he expected, he could sense an innumerable number of ki signals in furious combat. Signals pulsed, flared, extinguished, and barely clung to existence all around him. By the gods he missed it so. Conflict like this was the part of the natural order of the universe. Civilizations were born, fought bitterly and perished. That so called peace and prosperity the Earthlings were obsessed with was a hypocritical fantasy.

At that moment Vegeta wished he could take all those fools and drop them into his universe. No magic wishing orbs to save the day, no plucky heroes, just bitter conflict and the struggle for survival. There were no simple solutions out here. The resentment built up by the natives and the slaves would not be quenched by some compromise or peace treaty. Only death and the lifeblood of their enemies would quench the inferno of animosity within their hearts.

Vegeta levitated effortlessly and slowly guided himself to a ledge of a building overlooking a batch of ki signals moving in formation. He finally opened his eyes and spied a group of Balaerican soldiers and police moving down the street. Their weapons trained on any avenue of approach for enemies.

 **They will do for now** , he thought. He had wanted a real challenge, but races that rely on mechanical weapons were usually no threat to him. Still it had been years since his last real purge. He might as well use these men for practice. It was certainly more sporting than fighting slaves.

So he leapt off the edge he was on and landed in the middle of the formation gracefully. The men around him were stunned. He had come out of nowhere. Their weapons instantly moved in his direction. All around him an uneasy silence permeated the air.

"Identify yourself!" a soldier shouted shakily behind him.

"Whose side are you on?" asked another wearily, looking suspiciously at the lack of Vegeta's distinguishable features.

Vegeta remained silent. He merely crossed his arms and waited for the commander of this group to speak up. A middle aged Balaerican soldier with copper colored haired and a scouter on his head approached him. The soldier pressed the button on the scouter to measure Vegeta's power. His face calmed considerably when the numbers finally flashed on the screen.

"Sir what are your orders?" a soldier beside him implored.

"Power level 5000," the commander announced to his men, "He's in the mid-range for a PTO soldier here but no problem."

"Should we kill him Sir?" the soldier asked again.

"Of course just to be on the safe side. We don't know whose side he is on. Best not to risk letting a threat know of our patrols," the commander reasoned.

The men around him laughed at the number and formed a circle around him. Trapping him or so they thought. The men raised their weapons at him and waited for orders before firing. Vegeta could almost feel the bloodlust of the soldiers as they each coveted his demise.

"I'll give you one last chance. Who are you? And what is your business here?" the commander ordered.

"Let's get this over with already," Vegeta responded confidently.

The commander paused momentarily confused at the stranger's confidence, "Very well then. Open Fire."

The soldiers chuckled one last time, before simultaneously firing their weapons. It was the last sound the commander heard before a deafening silence. The commander was knocked over. He wore a confused expression on his face as this was not the outcome he was expecting. He crawled on his knees as a wave of pain overcame him. As the smell of open bowels, blood, and torn flesh hit his nostrils he vomited unable to hold back.

The commander looked up at gasped. The sight chilled him to his soul. In the center stood the stranger; he was upright, proud and unaffected with a malicious grin on his face. All around him was the pieces of the commander's former soldiers. Pieces of flesh, and limbs were all around him in a circular formation, a blue green river of life ran down the street.

The commander could not fathom what just happened. There should not have been anyone on the planet near this strong. His scouter was calibrated this morning. It should not have been wrong. But someone with a power level of 5000 should not have been anywhere near this powerful. **Just how powerful is he? Over 8000? Over 9?** The commander wondered as he held his broken ribs.

Vegeta stalked toward his final prey reveling in the blood spilled. He could smell the fear coursing through the man. It was so delightful to be underestimated. It had been too many years since he bathed in the vital fluids of his adversaries. Despite them being pathetically weak, his heart still danced with excitement. Every evolutionary instinct of his Saiyan ancestors pulled at his conscious willing him to end the life of this pathetic excuse for a warrior.

"Who…are…you?" the commander struggled to get out.

Vegeta leaned down and decided to humor the man, "Vegeta."

A look of horror washed over the commander's countenance as he recalled the name. He opened his mouth to say something but was silenced as pain exploded in his chest. As he choked on his own blood he looked down to see a muscled arm reaching into his chest cavity. The last thing he heard before his reality went black was the sound of cruel laughter as his heart was squeezed in his chest.

0-0-0

An onyx haired Balaerican officer stood on alone on the dusty plains outside the capital. The burden of command weighing heavily on his shoulders, he paced back and forth. Outside the make shift rebel military headquarters he could see if the naval battle raging in orbit. He had received an unconfirmed report that morning that disturbed him and he came outside to clear his thoughts as he often did.

Athenion's blood ran cold as he replayed the last transmission again. It couldn't be. It had to be a coincidence. He ran his hands through his dark hair in frustration. Prince Vegeta could not be here. It had to be some sort of fake or con artist using his name. His reports indicated that the Saiyan Prince had rebelled against Frieza and met his end on Namek. While the not much is known of the actual events that transpired on Namek, all indications are that the Prince traveled there and never returned. The Planet itself was destroyed by Frieza.

The Balaerica rebellion was still in a precarious position. After Frieza's demise in some unknown planet at the edge of the empire, Balaerica like many former territories revolted in order to be free. The terrestrial forces and police had banded together with civilian militia units to drive the soldiers from the PTO off world. Initially it was a success. Athenion had assumed command of the joint forces and plan a detailed assault of the remaining strongholds and spaceports on the planet of the PTO. The large scale disarray of the imperial forces had led to an easy coup by the native forces.

However the calm was not to last, Athenion had not taken into account the state of the Frieza's forces. He and the rest of the rebel leaders had assumed Frieza's forces would simply disband and quietly return to their home worlds that were newly liberated. In hindsight they were all fools. Splinter factions of Frieza's military arose and led former soldiers on massive campaigns to carve out new empires.

In the wake of such forces many capitulated and once more struggled under the yoke of a foreign ruler. Balaerica being a former pleasure planet was seen as quite a prize for these new empires. The first assault was still in the early months of their rebellion. It was barely repulsed and still the soldiers had done immense damage to the fledgling military with just a few soldiers.

This latest assault was a much better and more coordinated invasion. The Balaericans had managed to build a few carriers and buy other military vessels on the galactic market. The craft had barely arrived in advance of the new enemy fleet by a matter of weeks. These soldiers were led by a former PTO commander named Nerva who now promoted himself to General.

The Balaerican Navy was barely holding back Nerva's Fleet. Despite heavy fighting in orbit, some of his ground forces had arrived to the surface. These scattered forces had devastated cities all over the planet. Luckily none of the truly powerful warriors had made the suicidal landing attempts. The Nervan troops who had landed were able to be suppressed if they could be attacked en masse.

However using the chaos of the landings the slaves had revolted. It was yet another factor that the rebels had not accounted for. The slaves, despite not having large numbers of weapons, ambushed many patrols of the rebels and left many dead and wounded. Now three different factions were vying for control all over the planet and in every city.

Athenion was interrupted from his musing by a large explosion in the sky. As he looked up he saw several carriers from the enemy fleet aflame and losing altitude. **What just happened?** He wondered. Hope swelled inside him as he could just barely make out the smaller streaks of light in orbit flying towards the retreating carriers in Nerva's fleet.

It was then that a lone figure landed on the plains barely in sight. He could not discern who the man was. He wore no uniform. Only a strange blue jumpsuit that looked vaguely familiar. Then to Athenion's dread, the stranger raised his arms to the sky. Before he could say anything to him, streaks of energy erupted from his hands across the heavens. As they reached their targets his heart sank. The Balaerican fleet was decimated by the blasts. All their carriers were severely damaged and those that had not been destroyed outright were being abandoned.

Athenion dropped to his knees and ducked his head. They were finished. When Nerva finally regrouped and attacked, there would be nothing to stand in their way this time. He heard the stranger land in front of him. As he looked at the stranger's visage there could be no mistake, it _was_ the Prince. The Prince was covered in an unmistakable blue green fluid that he knew all too well. It was the blood of Athenion's people.

All Athenion could utter was, "Why?"

"You are unlucky is all. I just got this new power; only by coincidence I ran across your planet. Unfortunately for you, I needed to test out my new powers and abilities," Vegeta admitted to him.

"For that you would doom us all?" Athenion implored, incensed at so petty a reason.

"There is no Frieza. There is no King Cold. All there is left is anarchy and in anarchy the strong destroy the weak," the Prince informed him.

Athenion held up his arms in defeat and cried, "Please, we beg you. Mercy!"

"Why should I?" Vegeta retorted, his curiosity piqued.

"There is no one left to challenge you," Athenion conveyed, hoping to placate him.

"True enough," the Prince agreed.

"You could even rule over us as Lord Vegeta," Athenion offered sincerely.

"The thought had crossed my mind. However you are forgetting that all life in the universe is subject to the natural evolutionary process. The powerful dominate the meager. Thus you are subject to our whims. It's how the universe works, creation and destruction in harmony," Vegeta opined grimly.

"Is that what you told yourself when Frieza burned your world and annihilated your race? Seems like a cold comfort to me," Athenion hissed as his overtures were ignored.

"We are not all gone. There is one true born son of House Vegeta left in the universe. While he still draws breathe he will carry the strength of his entire race within him," the Prince assured him coolly.

"So you would do the same thing Frieza inflicted on your people to us, simply to test these god like powers?" Athenion asked bitterly.

Vegeta chuckled at the pathetic commander, "What can I say? I am a capricious deity."

"All Hail Prince Vegeta," Athenion proclaimed facetiously.

The Prince raised an open palm to Athenion's face then declared, "You are fortunate that the last sight you will ever see is my rise to glory."

Before he could respond a violet light was the last thing Athenion ever saw as he was instantly turned to ashes. Vegeta was a little disappointed at the man's end. He had killed many of his soldiers and decimated both fleets. It was hardly a challenge at all. Still it felt good to be in his element again.

 **I am the most powerful in the universe. I can feel it now. No one can stop me. I need no one** , he thought with a wicked smirk. **First the androids will be eradicated. Then I am coming for you Kakarot. After that, there is a whole wide universe out there just waiting for me** , he reasoned with a fiendish laugh.


End file.
